End of Days
by upncomer
Summary: Crossover between Angel/Buffy/Bones...Booth, Angela and Brennan get caught up in an apocalyptic prophecy given to them by Cordelia Chase, a woman transplanted to Washington DC five years earlier. Can they help stop the apocalypse, or is it truly the End?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, this is in fact a crossover fiction between Angel/Buffy/Bones. This is probably the only time I will ever write a crossover fiction, and I can't guarantee how often this story will be updated because it's going to be something of an epic. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think._

2004

_Seer, your time on the earthly plain is not yet complete. You still have a role to play in the coming days. For now, we send you to the City of Leaders as you await the signs that your time of action has come. That sign will come in the form of a face familiar to you. These events cannot be changed, and as Champions face their past, you must prepare. Be ready Seer for there is much chaos to come. Discover your powers, for they have been granted to you as a gift for our cause. Remember these words, they are your only warning. Go now and prepare. The end of days nears._

2009

Cordelia stalked through the darkened alleyway, steam rising from ground vents obscuring her view. She had a stake tucked under her belt, and a crossbow in her hand loaded and ready to use at a moment's notice. Her vision brought her here to this alley, and for a moment, she feared that she'd come too late. Squinting in the darkness, she made out the form of a young woman weaving down the darkened path between the buildings. The young woman giggled as she ran into a wall and regained her unsteady feet as she continued on her way. Well, Cordelia thought. It looks like I'm here on time after all.

The seer melted into the shadows as a mouse scuttled through the dank alleyway, fleeing an imagined attacker. Her body was coiled with energy just waiting to be released as she heard footsteps sound at the far end of the darkened space. The drunken young woman stopped and turned around, trying to see who or what was behind her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Silence greeted her and for a moment even the street beyond seemed devoid of traffic. "Come on, this isn't funny at all. Who's there?"

"Well, what have we here? A tasty little tidbit that's all alone." A man stepped into the single strip of light shining down onto the damp ground, his face an evil caricature as shadows played across the hollows of his cheeks, his smile an evil grin. The young woman screamed as his hand closed in around her throat. She struggled against him, the effort feeble against his strength.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so. It's late and I haven't eaten yet." His face contorted, deep brow ridges appearing, and his already pointed teeth lengthening into fangs. He was inches from her throat when the sound of an arrow snapping against a metal trigger sounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cordelia said as she stepped from the shadows. Her crossbow held at the ready before her, she looked the vampire up and down. "What, you were expecting someone else?"

"You don't know what you're dealing with here girly. You leave now and this little bit's the only thing that doesn't make it out of here alive." The young woman glanced back and began wailing at the sight of the transformed face. Cordelia sighed and shook her head as she took a step forward.

"See, those terms just aren't acceptable to me. I think you need to learn a thing or two about negotiation, right after a lesson in fashion sense because that shirt is so two years ago." She aimed the crossbow at the vampire, her amused air changing to dead serious. "Let her go, now."

"Not until I've had my snack."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." She fired the arrow aimed at the vampire, catching his shoulder as it ripped through skin and bone. In a rage, the vampire let go of his prey and sprung toward the seer. She ducked below him and dropped the crossbow to the ground. The young woman took off at a run, heading for the main street beyond the confines of the alleyway. Good, Cordelia thought, the girl's safe. Now to deal with the vampire.

"You cost me my meal," the demon snarled. The seer watched him, keeping up her guard as the vampire moved in closer. Behind her she could hear the drip of water hitting the damp ground, and the sounds of mice scurrying for a safe hiding place.

"Have you ever considered pig's blood? I hear it can do wonders for the skin, and by the looks of yours, I'd say someone forgot to moisturize this evening." The vampire lunged at her again, this time catching her around the waist. She struggled to get loose as he drug her to the ground. Cordelia kicked up at him and rolled away as his hand slipped.

"What are you the freaking skin care police? You think I could care about that? I've got eternal life. You on the other hand are about to have yours cut short." He was on her again, fangs at the ready as she struggled under him. Just as he was about to bite, the vampire paused. There, on the side of the seer's neck was a scar, the bite mark of one of his kind. He leaned in closer, holding onto her tightly as he ran his tongue over the wound, relishing the feel of her pulse just below the skin. "And just who do you belong to? You taste of someone powerful."

"Get off her now and put your hands where I can see them." Cordelia froze, her heart pounding in her chest. Oh god, what was Angel doing here, and why didn't she sense him sooner? The vampire looked up at the figure in the alleyway entrance and laughed.

"You think a gun is going to stop me? The only thing that will do is piss me off." A gun? Why on earth would Angel have a gun, unless it wasn't him. She twisted her head enough to see the man standing there, his gun aimed at the vampire holding her captive. The man looked like Angel, sounded like him, but his countenance was different and he didn't have the haunted look that lay just behind his eyes. Using the momentary lapse of concentration on the part of the vampire, the seer freed one of her hands and reached up behind her back.

"Promises, promises," Cordelia said as she rammed a stake through his chest. For a split second, the creature of the night looked stunned before bursting into a cloud of ash. "Ugh, vamp dust." As she stood, the seer brushed off her clothing. That was one less pesky bloodsucker to deal with in the city. She picked up her crossbow and slung it over her shoulder, turning to face the man who looked so much like Angel.

"You want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Cordelia touched the old wound on her neck, one which she kept hidden most of the time. It was the only physical reminder she had of her past other than the scar on her abdomen from a fall back in Sunnydale.

"I staked him." The man laughed, but never pulled his aim away from her. Great, she thought, the last thing she needed was to explain to a trigger happy angel look alike that vampires were real and running rampant in Washington DC.

"So he was what, a vampire?" Well, maybe it would be easier than she thought.

"Well duh. You stake them, cut off their heads or subject them to sunlight. In this case I thought a stake to the heart was appropriate."

"I'd suggest you drop the light attitude right now. I see you kill someone with my own eyes…"

"Killing someone would require there being a body, or the remains of one. Killing a vampire's a little different."

"I don't know what you did to that guy to have him disintegrate like that, but quit with the ghost stories. You're coming with me until I can get this whole thing sorted out." The man reached behind his back with one hand and extracted a pair of handcuffs. Just great, Cordelia thought, he would be a cop.

"Look, as much as I would love to go along with you really, I can't stay. Places to go, people to see… I'm sure you understand."

"You're under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…" The man advanced toward her, handcuffs ready. Cordelia sighed as she straightened out her clothing. There was no way she was going to be arrested for dusting a vampire. She took a breath and held her hands out in front of her slim frame.

"I hate to do this, but I can't go anywhere with you, I'm sorry." With that, she closed her eyes and sent out a jet of pure sunlight in the man's direction. Thank you demon powers, she thought as he shielded his eyes from the glare. Moving quickly, she slipped past him and out onto the streets of DC. Not that she was one to be superstitious, but Cordelia knew one thing. If an Angel look-alike appeared in her life, it could only mean one thing. The end of days had arrived.

XxXxX

"Baby, you're home late," Vince Suarez, a graduate student at Georgetown University said to Cordelia as she walked into the house. He looked her up and down as she dropped the crossbow onto the floor and set the stake down on a small table by the front door. "Busy night?"

"Just one attack tonight. Ugh, listen to me, I sound like a slayer." Cordelia collapsed down on her living room couch and closed her eyes. She replayed the event in her head, and reached up to rub her old scar. She'd received the scar years earlier when she was possessed by the goddess Jasmine, but it didn't take away the significance of the act. She freed Angelus from his cage, and in exchange for his cooperation in killing The Beast, she'd given herself over to the soulless demon. His claim on her was tenuous at best, but it was still there and proving useful with every vampire encounter she'd had since.

"Damn those slayers, there's never one around when you need them." Vince sat down next to his girlfriend and rubbed her tense shoulders, hoping to relax out some of the tension residing there.

"I thought I saw Angel tonight," Cordelia said, her expression troubled. Words and memories sifted through her mind as she tried to put together a puzzle. _The sign will come to you in the form of a face familiar to you._ The Powers that Be gave her that message when she'd left Angel five years earlier in one of the most difficult decisions of her existence. Her stomach had tightened and she felt almost nauseous as she'd arrived in Washington DC only moments later. The kiss they'd shared was the only true moment between them that wasn't clouded by something mystical. In that moment, she'd expressed the emotions she felt for him, her love and her sorrow and regret at leaving him. It was all in the past now, though he would always be with her in an unreachable spot in her soul. As much as Angelus had claimed her, she had claimed him body, demon and soul.

"Didn't you leave him behind in Los Angeles?"

"Not by choice." She opened her eyes in time to catch the pout appearing on her boyfriend's face. "Look Vince, I loved him, but it was never meant to be. We're on different paths. Besides, I'm with you so it doesn't matter, does it?" She leaned in offering him a kiss and smiled as he calmed down.

"That's right, I've got you babe," Vincent grinned. Cordelia groaned and pulled her tired body up off of the couch.

"Don't do it Vince."

"They say our love don't pay the rent…"

"I'm serious, don't sing it."

"Before it's earned our money's all been spent…" Cordelia grabbed a pillow from the couch and thwacked her boyfriend across the face. He started laughing and grabbed a pillow of his own. "I guess that's so, we don't have a pot, but at least I'm sure of all the things we got, babe."

"I got you babe, I got…oh vision." Cordelia dropped her pillow and closed her eyes, concentrating on the stream of images passing through her mind. There were two locations, one that was green as emeralds on the edge of sapphire blue water, while the other had double-decker busses passing along the left side of the street. Bright flashes of light emanated from the locations as it zoomed down to a street corner and an alleyway. Suddenly as the bright lights faded, a woman was taken by faceless warriors, but put up a struggle. Cordelia concentrated on the woman but only caught glimpses of auburn hair and defiant blue eyes flashing. A stream of symbols seemed to pass through space, none of which the seer recognized while an army of demons marched across a large arid field, ready for battle. She opened her eyes, and looked over at her boyfriend.

"What is it, another damsel in distress?" Vincent set down his pillow and looked at Cordelia. It was never a good sign when she seemed this troubled.

"Yeah, but this is something I can't handle on my own." She rubbed down the goosebumps rising on her arms.

"And what can't you handle, the apocalypse?"

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Cordelia strode into the Medico-Legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institute looking for the one person who could help her with her search. She had to get a hold of the one person she was sure could interpret the symbols she'd seen in her visions, the only problem was, she didn't know where to find him, and the search she'd done by herself hadn't turned up any information. As she reached the holographics office, Cordelia knocked on the door and peeked inside.

"Hey Angela, are you busy?" At her desk, Angela Montenegro looked up from a project and smiled at the young woman. She motioned her inside and set her work aside as Cordy took a seat.

"I haven't seen you in a while, not since my last show. How are you?"

"I'm good in general. I had an odd run in last night with someone who looked like my ex-boss."

"Angel was it? Are you sure it wasn't him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I definitely would have known if it was him. Listen, I hate to just show up and impose, but I need a huge favor." Angela looked at the young woman and crossed her arms. She'd known Cordelia Chase for about two years now, having become friends with the slightly younger woman after meeting her at a gallery showing of her own artwork. The show had been just after the breakup between her fiancé, Jack Hodgins and herself. Cordelia was in the gallery everyday for a week, just looking at a painting the artist had painted, seeming to get lost in the swirling colors and emotions. Though Angela had tried to hide her pain and hurt over the breakup, Cordelia seemed to recognize the pain she was in. The two women began to talk, and even had lunch together that day. They didn't see each other often, and Cordy had never asked for a favor before, so it had to be big whatever it was.

"How huge are we talking?"

"I need to track down an old acquaintance of mine from California, but I'm not sure where to find him at this point. Normally I would have called my friend Willow, but haven't talked to her in six years, and we weren't exactly on the best of terms then, so I'm not sure where she is either." Yeah, thought Cordelia. Fighting over control of Angel's soul would tend to alienate two people.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem finding whoever it is you're looking for." Angela swiveled at her desk to face her computer. "What's the name?"

"Wesley Windham-Pryce. We used to work together out in California. I tried looking him up earlier, but couldn't find any information on him." Cordelia waited anxiously for Angela to pull up the information. She knew that Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and well everyone back in California thought she was dead. Well, surprise to them, right? It's not like Buffy Summers had the exclusive right to returning from the dead. Heck, even Angel and Spike both returned from different Hell dimensions after saving the world from the Apocalypse. She shook her head at that rueful thought. Why couldn't she have normal worries, like whether or not her pants made her butt look big. Instead, she had to worry about the next apocalypse. Some way to have a normal life.

"Hmmm, I have an obituary showing up with that name out of the Los Angeles Times archives." Cordelia's stomach dropped. Wesley was dead? No, he couldn't be, not if he was working at Wolfram and Hart. Didn't they have some sort of protective clause in their contracts?

"Are you sure? It could be some other Wesley, couldn't it?"

"Well, I'm sure it could be, but I highly doubt that combination of names is common."

"What about Winifred Burkle or Charles Gunn?" Angela took a moment to type the names into the computer and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not getting anything on them at all."

"Damn," Cordelia said under her breath and ran a hand through her long, chestnut hair. There had to be someone she could get hold of, someone that would know the meaning of those symbols. When the thought occurred to her, she looked back at the artist once more. "How about Rupert Giles. He lived in Sunnydale."

"Did anyone survive what happened to that town? I don't think I've ever heard of an entire town collapsing before."

"A few people I knew esca[ed, and I'm sure Giles was one of them, and if anyone could help me with what I need to know, it would be him."

"You've got to have help somewhere, right?" After typing the name into her favorite search engine, Angela smiled as information came up. "Looks like you've got a hit here. I have a Rupert Giles, formerly of Sunnydale living in Galway, Ireland."

"Galway? You've got to be kidding me. Is there a phone number listed for him?"

"Yeah, I'll write it down for you. Is Galway important? The way you said it sounds like it has meaning." Angela handed a slip of paper to Cordelia, which the seer pocketed.

"Yeah, it has meaning. Thanks for this Angela, I owe you lunch."

"Oh come on, this was just a little googling, but I'll take lunch anyway. I'm busy all this week, but maybe we can get together next week?"

"Maybe. I might be out of town then. I'll let you know." Cordelia stood up and headed for the door of the office. Just as she was about to reach it, she stopped in her tracks. "Uh-oh."

"Hey Angela, have you finished running those…what the hell are you doing here?" Seeley Booth stood in the doorway, hands on his hips as he glared down at the young woman who'd practically blinded him in the alley the night before. Angela looked from one to the other, confusion evident in her expression.

"Do you two know each other?" Cordelia chanced a look in the artist's direction.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." This was one explanation she did not look forward to giving.

XxXxX

"…masters of Aurelius shall rise in the day when the child of the reflection is taken yet unborn." Rupert Giles read over the translation of an ancient text, furrowing his brow over the meaning. The house of Aurelius was obvious enough. Angel descended from the former master of the house, and in essence was the master if anyone knew where he was. Giles pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease away the tension. This text was part of a greater prophecy, one which he'd been researching for five years. Bits and pieces of it were scattered between different sources, some of which were difficult to track down. In fact, he'd gained no headway until he acquired an assistant, a young man holding a master's degree in mythology. "The masters of Aurelius shall rise in the day… that would imply day walkers."

"What was that?" The young assistant looked up from his own text at Rupert's words.

"Day walkers are vampires unharmed by sunlight. The House of Aurelius is rumored to have had them in the past, but there is no source that confirms the rumor."

"Angel and Spike are both members of the House, aren't they?"

"Yes, and with the defeat of the Master, Angel became head of the family. Any vampires remaining in that line are his to command if he wished to do so, that is of course assuming that he is still alive." The assistant picked up a book from a large pile in front of him and flipped through it. After perusing the pages, he handed it over to Giles and pointed out a passage to him.

"Masters of Aurelius could be Angel and Spike, I mean if they are really the head of that family. I found this passage about a week ago, but it didn't make sense to me, something about The Souled Ones returning to the light."

"Interesting. This text is from a more recent source, and of course with both Spike and Angel having souls, this very well could concern them." Giles perused over the passage further and paused to look at his watch. "Hmm, that's odd."

"What is?"

"According to this source, the emergence of these Masters should be tomorrow morning." The apprentice looked down at his books for a moment and then up again at Giles.

"Well is there any mention of where they're supposed to be appearing? I mean we find the timeline now, but not the locations. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?"

"Mr. Reilly, I've been researching prophecies and apocalyptic writings for probably longer than you've been around. If there's one thing I've discovered, it's that timing literally is everything. We were meant to find this information at this time."

"But how do we know that what we're reading is correct? I've heard of prophecies that were rewritten to prevent certain events from occurring." Giles looked at the stormy expression on his young assistant's face and nodded.

"You're talking about what occurred with Angel's son, Connor. I received word on that incident from an associate of mine years ago. He came to me for advice on the subject." Giles pulled off his glasses and began to polish them as he looked around thoughtfully. "I was intrigued with the idea of vampires being able to have a child at all, and knowing Angel as I do, it must have been devastating to him when his son was taken from him."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was rough on him… could the child of two vampires be considered a 'first born of the dead'?" The assistant sorted through the books, knocking one onto the floor in his search for a particular tome. As he bent to retrieve it, a woman beat him to it. She was quite striking with her thick auburn hair and piercing blue eyes shining back at him. The woman handed the book back to him and looked over at Giles with a calm expression.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where I could find records for the local cemeteries? I seem to be having a difficult time locating any with accurate information." Giles stood and guided the woman over to a side room of the large library.

"All public records are kept in here, as well as copies of the parish records. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in here." He began to walk away until her words stopped him.

"Do you know whether or not these records make references to vampires?"

"I'm not certain of your meaning."

"I was invited here to work with the local university to catalogue the remains from some of the local cemeteries so that they can be moved, but several of the graves have turned up empty. All of the records I've come across so far keep mentioning vampires, as if that explains the empty grave sites. It's more likely they would have been removed by grave robbers and the remains turned over to universities to dissect."

"I um can't say for certain that the records won't contain references, especially as many people in the area hold quite strong beliefs on the subject." The young woman smiled at him before smoothing a hand over her slightly rounded abdomen.

"Well thanks for your help with the records."

"Of course. Please let me know if you have any further questions." As the ex watcher turned away, he paused. Angel was from the area originally. He'd heard that the vampire was involved in some sort of battle five years earlier, but as the dust settled from the fight, neither Angel or Spike were to be found. It was assumed that the vampires were caught in the sun or killed during battle, but nothing was discovered to prove their existence one way or another. It was as if they simply disappeared. Hurrying back to recheck the passages he'd translated from the prophecy, Giles nodded his head in understanding.

"I have a theory on the location of the return of the masters of Aurelius." The apprentice turned his attention from the books in front of him to look at the ex watcher. As Giles picked up a map, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He walked out of the library as he answered it so he wouldn't disturb anyone inside. "Hello?"

"Hello Giles? It's Cordelia. I need your help." Rupert dropped the phone in surprise. How could it be Cordelia? Angel had informed Buffy that she passed away several years ago. It certainly sounded like her though, and in his experience death didn't necessarily mean a life had ended. Hesitantly, he brought the phone back to his ear.

"I'm listening."

XxXxX

"So what you're telling me, just so I'm clear, is that you are here on earth thanks to these Powers-That-Be to save the world from the apocalypse, and in the meantime you fight demons and vampires that you see in visions." Seeley Booth and Angela Montenegro looked at the young woman before them, unsure whether to laugh or take her seriously. Cordelia on the other hand was just angry.

"You know what, laugh all you want about this, but you were there in the alley last night. I'd like to hear your explanation for what you saw." Well, Booth thought, she had him there. He huffed out a breath and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay fine, you've got me there. So what, did you see some vision or something and that's why you're here?" Cordelia looked at the FBI agent and frowned. Never one to take condescension, she moved up into his personal space and poked his chest.

"Look buddy, I don't need the attitude, okay? I've been doing this whole fight the good fight thing since I was in high school when I played Bait Girl. These things are real, and they're dangerous. I have to get a hold of my old friend, Giles, for help because I certainly can't do this alone, so leave the attitude out of it." With a huff, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number Angela gave her. The phone rang three times before it was answered, and at the sound of his soothing English accent, Cordelia let out a sigh of relief. Finally she was getting somewhere.

"Hello?" His tone spoke volumes. She'd interrupted a research session no doubt.

"Giles, it's Cordelia, I need your help." There was silence for a long time on the other end of the line, not that she blamed the ex-watcher. It had to come as a shock to hear from someone you knew to be dead. Finally after a long pause, he responded.

"I'm listening."

"I had a vision and I need your help to determine the meaning behind some symbols I saw. There were two sets of concentric circles, not exactly like a bull's eye, but, well they looked like they were using maybe dots and dashes. One set of circles was wood and the other was made of big rocks or pillars or something, I think it might have to do with a location."

"Cordelia, forgive me please, but I…we all were informed of your death."

"Giles, I promise when I have the chance I'll explain everything. Just for now I need help with the symbols."

"Well, what you've described does sound quite like many of the ancient ruins like Stonehenge in England. There would be a series of circles aligned with either the rising or setting sun on the summer solstice. Their orientation would determine whether that 'henge' was used for rituals regarding life or death."

"Isn't the solstice tomorrow?" Cordelia shut her eyes as images flashed through her mind. It had been a long time since a vision played through more than once. In fact, it hadn't happened since the migraines that used to accompany them disappeared. This one was important, more important than she'd dealt with in a long time.

"Yes, and it seems there is more to the date than at first would appear."

"Angel and Spike are coming," she said with a strange certainty. "They're going to appear at their birth sites."

"That does confirm a theory I had regarding a rather confusing passage in a prophecy I've been studying. As to their birth sites, are you referring to where they were born as a human, or where they were turned into vampires?"

"They'll be appearing where they were turned. There's one more thing, a sacrifice is supposed to be made at one of the circles, you have to stop it."

"That's quite short notice Cordelia, I'm not sure I can figure out the meaning…"

"The woman is there with you Giles. I saw her, she's pregnant. It's not the woman they want, but her child. This child has to survive." Cordy looked over her shoulder and noticed that Angela and Booth were listening with apt curiosity. This whole deal about prophecies and sacrifices had to be new to them.

"You're sure she's here in Galway?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can feel that's where she is. She has something to do with graves or cemeteries. She's quite pretty, not too sure about the clothes though. She's a bit too bohemian for my tastes."

"Cordelia, focus please."

"Sorry. Just look for someone with reddish hair that's pregnant and looking into grave sites." Behind her Booth and Angela seemed to still even more than they were. The hairs on Cordelia's neck began to stand on end from the rising tension in the room.

"I believe I've already spoken with her. I'll get back to you if I have any questions."

"Please do. I'm going to try and get out there as soon as I can, or at least get to London. Someone's gotta collect Spike after all."

"No, come here if you can. Buffy and Willow are there currently. I'll get hold of them and see if they can't locate him."

"Thanks Giles." She flipped the phone shut and looked at Booth and Angela. "What?"

"Bones is in Galway right now helping with something concerning dead bodies and cemeteries." Booth put his hands on his hips, pulling apart his suit jacket. Temperance Brennan had a knack for getting into trouble when she left to go on vacation or on a dig, and this seemed to be on par for her, assuming of course that the woman talked about was Bones.

"Who is Bones?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. She studies bones for a living, identifying people by their remains. She was invited to Galway to help identify some remains that were dug up while construction on some building went on," Angela clarified for the seer. Cordelia looked from one to the other before she asked the obvious question.

"Is she pregnant, because if she's not, then she's not in any trouble."

"Bones pregnant? That's not likely. She doesn't want kids…" Booth's words died out as he looked over at Angela. The artist had a guilty expression on her face. "What Angela?"

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to throw a fit about her leaving the country, which you know you would have." The two stared at each other for a long time, Booth glaring and Angela looking somewhat contrite.

"Then you'd better find a way for us to get out to Ireland now because if you think I'm going to let something happen to her…"

"Relax Booth, I'll just get Jack to use the company jet. Nothing's going to happen to her. I'm sure this is nothing." As Angela picked up the phone, Cordelia bit down on her bottom lip. How could she tell them that this was as far away from nothing as you could possibly be?


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you're going to Ireland?" Vince looked at his girlfriend as she threw clothes from her closet into a suitcase. He was somewhat alarmed because she wasn't taking the usual care of her clothing she generally did when packing.

"I have to go to Ireland because of my vision. This is big Vince, too big to sit back and let others take care of the problem."

"Then I'm going with you." He made his way to his side of the closet to pull out some clothes of his own.

"No, Vince I can't let you do that. You have no idea how dangerous this is. I can't have you there and in a position to get hurt." Cordelia looked at her boyfriend with concern. Sure, he knew about her alternate life as a seer, but he didn't understand exactly what that job entailed.

"What do you mean you can't let me go? I don't think you have any say in what I do or don't do."

"This isn't some back alley vamp attack I'm talking about, this is literally the apocalypse. I can't guarantee you'll be safe."

"And who's going to keep you safe, huh? It's not like your wonder boy Angel is going to be there." Cordelia's expression tightened at the words and Vince frowned, crossing his arms. "He is going to be there, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, but that has nothing to do with me not wanting you there."

"I'm sure it doesn't. You're only in love with the man." Vince began to pace and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "If you insist on going there without me, don't expect me to wait around for you."

"Are you implying that I would cheat on you? Do you think that I'm shallow enough to ignore what the two of us have?"

"You're going to Ireland where your 'hero' is going to be, telling me there's a huge apocalypse. I've seen what you do, I understand the danger, but if you don't want me there, and he's going to be there, then I can only assume you're going for him." Cordelia placed her hands on the edge of her suitcase and let out a breath. His accusations hurt but it made her decision easier to make.

"Vince, if you're going to be this suspicious of me and my association with Angel, then maybe you shouldn't be here when I get back. I won't stand being in a relationship where I'm obviously not trusted."

"Fine then." Vince turned on his heel and left the room. Cordelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the front door slam. It was hard to believe that she'd been with him for three years and he didn't trust her to stay faithful. She took another breath before she started packing again. This was no time to mourn the relationship, and there was still too much to do before she left. Cordelia hoped that Angela and the Angel look-alike, Seeley Booth were able to secure their flight to Ireland.

The seer rubbed the scar on the side of her neck before packing up some shoes into a second suitcase. Angel. She'd be seeing Angel again after five years. Leaving him at Wolfram and Hart had been the hardest thing she'd ever done, harder even than accepting her role as a higher being. It seemed as though they were fated to stay apart, for as sure as she was that they had mutual feelings for each other, events always seemed to interfere with their ability to be together.

"Goodbye Vince, it was good while it lasted," she murmured and turned back to her suitcases. Best to get this done now. She still needed to meet up with Angela and Seeley so they could head out to Ireland. She didn't want them to go because of the danger, but she'd discovered in short order that nothing would keep Seeley Booth away from Dr. Temperance Brennan.

XxXxX

"Okay, Jack said the jet will be available for us at Ronald Regan Airport whenever we're ready to go," Angela said to Booth as they headed from the Jeffersonian. He had his phone to his ear while his free hand flexed impatiently.

"I can't get through to her Angela. She's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she's somewhere she can't answer, like a library, or a church…" At Booth's look, she shrugged. "Okay, so maybe not church, but she could be somewhere with no signal. I'm sure she's fine."

"It's not like I really believe all this stuff about prophecies and vampires, but you know how much trouble she gets into when she goes on these sabbaticals. Need I remind you about New Orleans?" Angela shook her head no. It was true that Brennan had a knack for getting into trouble. When she'd gone to New Orleans to help identify victims of Hurricane Katrina, she'd managed to get in the middle of a religious war and accused of murder. If it hadn't been for Booth, she could very well be in prison for a crime she didn't commit.

"We'll worry about it when we get there. I'm sure it's nothing, and I'm sure she's fine."

"Then why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? That's not exactly something to hide from me. I wouldn't really have kept her from going to Ireland."

"I know that Booth, but I also know that you would be driving her crazy making sure she's taking care of herself, and don't even tell me that you wouldn't. You're already too overprotective."

"Yeah, I'm overprotective for a reason," he muttered as he headed out of the Jeffersonian with Angela hot on his heels. Though Camille Saroyan, the head of the forensics department called after them, neither one stopped. They still had bags to pack and a jet to catch. If all went well, they'd find Brennan in a library totally engrossed in some academic book. If not, well they didn't want to think about that.

XxXxX

"Will, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you in tonight." Dawn Summers smiled at the witch as she set a serving tray down onto the small table. The club she worked at was hopping, a popular place for patrons to relax, sing karaoke or just receive some advice to live by from the proprietor of the bar. She sat down across from her sister's best friend, leaning on the counter to hear over one of the patrons belting out the song, 'That Old Black Magic'.

"Buffy said she needed to speak to a source tonight and asked me to be here. Something big is going down and she needed more information."

"Well, if you need some help, I'm sure I could ask my boss to do a reading, see what he can come up with."

"No, I'm sure everything's under control…or not." Willow's gaze settled on the entrance to the bar where the bouncer of the club, Drake was blocking the entrance and snarling at someone. Dawn glanced in the same direction and sighed.

"I'll be right back." She picked up her serving tray and made her way over to the doorway. Drake growled down at the petite blonde in front of him, his massive arms crossed in front of him.

"No. He's not allowed inside. Go away."

"I will not go away. I need to speak to someone inside, so if you'll please move over…" The bouncer refused to move, still glaring down at the blonde.

"Drake, let her in. If you say no to her you'll be on your ass faster than you can blink."

"But children aren't allowed inside."

"This one is, okay? Ask the boss man if you don't believe me." Dawn shooed him away and ushered in her sister and nephew, leading them over to Willow's table. "Buff, why did you bring Liam with you?"

"I was trying to find a sitter, but there just wasn't anyone available last minute. I mean I would have called you, but you're working." Dawn just shook her head as she picked up her nephew.

"Just let me tell my boss he's here, and I'll keep him in back until you meet whoever it is you need to meet, okay?"

"Thanks Dawnie."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Dawn took the one year old from Buffy and settled him on her hip as she went in search of her boss. She absolutely loved the little guy, and felt bad about the circumstances surrounding his birth. Buffy finally found a non vampire to have a meaningful relationship with, and just as she and Thomas MacClaren got engaged, the man was turned during a fight. Buffy was forced to stake him, and found out shortly afterwards that she was pregnant. With a sigh, Dawn pushed open a door to the back of the club to settle her nephew with a couple of toys her boss kept around just in case Liam was there. "Well kiddo, looks like we'll be back here for a while."

"Dawnie," he said as he looked at her. She smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"That's right Monkey, I'm Dawnie." The little boy giggled, his smile showing the six teeth he had. She was under the impression that no one could resist the cute little boy, especially when he grinned like that. Spike would have loved him, she thought as Liam began walking around the room, waving a toy truck in the air. No, she amended. If Spike were still around then Liam wouldn't even be here. Liam stopped in his circle around the room to look at her one more time. His expressive brown eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"Niblet." Dawn sucked in a breath at the word. The pet name she'd received from Spike all those years ago echoed through the room and was followed by deafening silence.

"Monkey, where did you hear that nickname? Did your mommy teach it to you?" Liam cocked his head as he looked at her, clearly confused about what she was saying. After a moment, he clapped his hands together, the truck still in his grasp.

"Spike," he said with a giggle and ran for the door. What was going on here? Liam had just started speaking and it was entirely doubtful that Spike would be one of the words he knew. She felt engulfed by cold air as Liam pushed the door open and slipped out of the room, babbling as loud as he could. Dawn started after him even as goose bumps erupted on her arms. Something was coming, and it had to be big, she thought as she weaved through the bar full of demons, searching the room for little Liam. Where had he gotten off to?

She spotted him as he reached the stairs leading from the club. Of course the little monkey would head for the most dangerous spot in the club. He began to climb as she got closer, bumping into patrons or stopping to let them pass. Darn that little kid for moving so fast. It had to be something Buffy had passed down to him. She didn't know if any past slayers had ever had children or not, but if they did, then they had to pass on some of their abilities, right? At least she hoped that was why he was so fast.

"Crumbcake, where are you going," her boss called out to her as she brushed past him. Dawn turned around to look at her boss even as she continued moving toward the entrance of the club.

"Liam escaped the back room. I'll be back as soon as I catch him."

"Okay, you get that little nipper and let Uncle Lorne keep an eye on him once you get back." Dawn smiled at her boss and left the club, following the toddler. Buffy would kill her if she found out about this.

XxXxX

"Look, all I heard was that some big sacrifice is happening tomorrow, okay? I don't know who's being sacrificed, but it's all a part of some big demon cult ushering in the apocalypse." Buffy looked at the parasite demon before her. The guy was shifty, and it made her uncomfortable to talk to him, but he was her most reliable source, so he'd have to do.

"And where exactly is this big sacrifice happening?" The demon swirled the contents of his glass around and took a sip of the drink.

"It's not happening in London if that's what you're looking for."

"That doesn't answer my question Eddie." Buffy clamped her hand down over his and squeezed. Eddie grimaced and tried to pull his hand away.

"Look, I don't know okay? I only know that it's happening tomorrow. There was something about the sunset and an ancient ritual site, but I had to get out before they realized I was there. Do you know what would have happened if they'd caught me snooping around? I'd rather deal with you thank you very much."

"You sure there's nothing else you can tell me?"

"I'm positive. You know me, Buffy. When have I ever cheated you?" Buffy squinted at the parasite demon and let go of his hand. Eddie flexed his hand into a fist and shifted away from the slayer.

"Alright. I appreciate the information, but if I find out you're not telling me everything…"

"I got it okay? You know what I know, I swear." Buffy nodded and left him alone. She made her way back over to Willow and sat down.

"So, did you get what you needed?" Buffy sighed and leaned in on the table.

"Not exactly. Eddie was being a little bit vague. He just mentioned a sacrifice and an ancient ritual site, said he didn't know anymore than that."

"Well are there any ancient sites around here?" Buffy looked at Willow and gave a small chuckle.

"You're asking me? I have no idea. I mean I suppose we can go back to my place and figure it out. There just doesn't seem to be any time. Whatever this ritual is, it's supposed to usher in the apocalypse."

"As if we haven't heard that one before."

"Yeah, only this time there's no vampire to stop the world from being sucked into hell."

XxXxX

Rupert Giles put away his cell phone and sighed before taking a drink of the beer before him. He'd tried several times to get hold of both Buffy and Willow, but couldn't seem to reach them. It was entirely possible of course that they were somewhere without a signal, but it was crucial that they learn about both the sacrifice and Spike's return. His assistant sat across from him at the table, continuing to look over some of the passages from the prophecy, ignoring the raucous atmosphere of the pub.

"Still can't get a hold of them," he asked Giles when he finally looked up from the texts. The ex-watcher shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, and it's quite irksome that I'm unable to get a call in. Have you found out anything else regarding the return tomorrow? Does it specify a location or any signs to look for?"

"The only thing I've found out about the return is a passage about 'the blood source revealed'. I'm not even sure what that means." The assistant pushed the book away from him and ran a hand through his hair. His gaze fell onto a painting that was hung over a fireplace in the corner of the main room. All things seemed to return to Angel, he thought as he gazed at the portrait. The pub they were in was once owned by the O'Donnell family and had been a residence. The painting was of them, the father stern, the mother seemingly world weary, and the two younger members of the family, Liam and Kathy. It was interesting to note how…carefree the pre-vampire Liam looked.

"Is there something on your mind Mr. Reilly?" Giles followed the gaze of his young assistant and noticed a woman with auburn hair standing close to the painting. She seemed to study it with an unwavering gaze.

"That's the woman from the library, isn't it?"

"Yes, it would seem so." The woman turned around, and Giles was struck again by her sharp blue eyes. They settled on him, and as the light of recognition filled them, she made her way over to the table. Giles and Mr. Reilly both stood as she reached the table and held out a hand to Rupert.

"You're the man from the library I spoke with earlier today?"

"Yes, I'm Rupert Giles. I'm one of the librarians there." He shook her hand and motioned to his assistant. "This is Connor Reilly. He works with me on some text translations. What can I do for you?" He indicated a seat across from him and the woman sat down as did both Giles and Connor.

"I looked over the cemetery records you directed me to, and they all held the same information that I'd discovered earlier. When I asked about the overwhelming superstitions in the area regarding demons and vampires, I was told that you were the man to speak with."

"I'm flattered to know that my knowledge is highly regarded. I specialize in mythology and demon studies, as does my assistant. Did you need to know anything in particular Miss…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. I mentioned before that I was brought in to help identify graves for removal and reburial, but I keep coming across references to vampires. When I inquired to whom I could speak about the matter, your name came up and I was told that I'd find you here. The person I spoke to said something about the family that once owned this pub was killed by vampires. I have to tell you that I find it hard to believe that such a superstition could carry through to the present day."

"The man who originally owned this property was named Thomas O'Donnell. He was a wealthy merchant, and generally respected by those in the community. You can see the portrait of his family hanging over the fireplace there." Temperance turned once again to look at the portrait, struck at the similarity between the young man in the painting and her partner, Seeley Booth. It was almost as though they were the same man, just existing centuries apart.

"So what happened to them," she asked when she returned her attention back to Giles.

"The young man in the portrait, Liam, was known for his love of drink and women. He wasn't bad per se, just a bit of a rebellious youth. He died in 1753 in an alleyway outside of a pub. He is where the vampire stories begin." Brennan looked at him with a skeptical air, crossing her arms before her.

"I did happen to notice that just after his death listed in the registries that the entire town seemed to have died. I've heard of highly contagious viruses, but nothing that would kill an entire town. I can't believe that it could be attributed to one vampire though. I mean stories of vampirism came about as a result of the lack of scientific knowledge. Often, if a corpse was dug up, it would exhibit signs that could be attributed to a life after death, but it's entirely explained by the natural process of decomposition."

"In every myth, there is truth Dr. Brennan," Connor said as he glanced at the portrait again. "In this case, the story of Liam takes an interesting turn. Liam was turned into a vampire in seventeen fifty three by his sire, Darla. He emerged from his grave and went on a killing spree in which he killed everyone in the town, starting with the gravedigger, and then his own family."

"Why on earth would a tale like that still circulate? If he killed everyone he encountered, then why do the tales exist in the first place? Stories like that exist to explain things that people didn't have answers for. I'm assuming that he's accused of being a vampire because his grave was empty?"

"Yes, his grave was empty," Giles confirmed. Temperance nodded her head and smiled a bit.

"Grave robbing for the purpose of supplying fresh bodies to universities was quite common during that time. I'm sure that a virus could explain everything. He died from an unknown cause, maybe a resurgence of plague or cholera, and as everyone else came down with the same virus and passed away, he was blamed. The fact that his body was missing from the grave would only confirm the superstition."

"Dr. Brennan, I can see how that could explain things from your perspective, but did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe there is a whole world that exists in shadow that you're unaware of? Liam was turned and became known as Angelus, the demon with the face of an angel. He was the most dangerous vampire ever and earned the nickname the Scourge of Europe. Angelus was pure evil until gypsies cursed him with a soul." Temperance looked from Giles to Connor and back again. Rupert Giles seemed to tense up considerably when speaking of this Angelus, and Connor appeared to stiffen a little. From their reactions, she would almost deduce that they had personal histories with the vampire, but that was ridiculous.

"You expect me to believe that this story is real? Vampires don't exist. Demons don't exist."

"Believe what you will Dr. Brennan but I'm relaying the history you asked about. When Angelus was born, he killed his family and everyone in town. The whole place became a virtual ghost town, cursed as it were and was eventually swallowed up as Galway expanded outwards. Their home was bought and turned into a pub. The current owners enjoy playing up its rather bloody history, claiming the place is haunted by Liam's young sister, Kathy." A clock struck midnight and many people in the pub began to stand and head home. Temperance took no notice as she shook her head in complete disbelief.

"I find it incredibly difficult to believe that you would insist that the story is truth. You study mythology, and yet you seem to believe the tales as truth." Giles leaned in across the table toward the anthropologist.

"Dr. Brennan, this is not something I would normally tell anyone unless they showed some knowledge of the existence of vampires and demons already. I'm telling you because I believe your life is in danger, and the sooner you accept what I'm telling you, the sooner I can offer you protection."

"Protection from what?" The door to the pub flew inward, fighting to stay on its hinges from the force of impact. Men in black cloaks stormed into the pub, surrounding those still remaining inside. One of the group pulled off his hood, revealing the bony ridges and pointed teeth of his true nature to all in the pub. He looked directly at Temperance and sneered.

"We've come for the Chosen one."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd like to see you try."Connor stood and moved in front of Temperance as Giles stood behind, protecting her from the vampire before them. From inside of his jacket, Connor pulled out a stake and smiled as he fingered the tip. "You try to take her and you'll end up on the business end of this stake."

The vampire lunged forward as did his companions. As Connor shoved the stake through his heart, he turned to look at Giles. "Get her out of here! I can take care of this!"

"What is going on," Brennan asked as Giles grabbed her by the arm and tried to back out of the pub. Her eyes widened as the staked vamp turned to a pile of dust.

"You wanted proof of vampires? Well, here's your proof, now come on, you need to get out of here." Brennan jerked her arm from Giles' grasp and whirled around as one of the vampire cult lunged for her. She ducked down toward the ground and swept his leg out from under him. Too many times in her life she'd been threatened and attacked, whether it was fleeing the Chinese Army, or fighting for her life against a rogue FBI agent. She knew three forms of martial arts for a reason, and now she was glad for all of the training. Brennan wasn't so much concerned about winning as she was about preserving her life, and the life of her unborn child. There was no way she would risk that. She just needed enough time to get away, and as surrounded as they were, she couldn't make a clean escape.

Giles paused for a moment only as Brennan knocked down the vampire and broke the nose of a second. Connor had his hands full keeping the majority of the demons away from them, and in the confusion, Giles saw their chance to escape.

"Dr. Brennan, please." She stumbled back toward him, grabbing his shoulder to right herself as they took off at a run from the pub. If they could get out before their opponents took notice then the forensic anthropologist would be safe. If not, well Giles didn't want to think about that just yet.

"Who are they," Temperance panted as they slipped from the pub through a back entrance. Both looked around for the best escape route, but found one end of the narrow alleyway blocked off.

"Those were vampires, Dr. Brennan." The ex-watcher cursed silently under his breath at their luck. There was only one way out and it was sure to be surrounded by other vampires.

"What do they want with me? Why did they call me the Chosen One?" This situation was bordering on something she'd never had control over in any way, shape or form. Flashes of her time spent in a dark room with a dirt floor filled her mind. She didn't like being trapped, and the time she'd spent a prisoner to rogue El Salvadoran lawmen rushed back to her. No, she wouldn't let them find her.

"You aren't the one they want Dr. Brennan, it's your child. Should your child be born, it will herald in an era of peace and all the forces of darkness shall be vanquished."

"What you're speaking of sounds like something out of the Book of Revelations," Brennan said with a shake of her head. This was all crazy talk! There was no Chosen One who would usher in an era of peace. That was just ridiculous. Giles didn't respond as he grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and broke it in half. He handed one of the halves to Temperance.

"Take this. Go for the heart. Vampires can only be killed by fire, sunlight, beheading, or a stake through the heart." He motioned her forward then, and both of them crept toward the entrance of the alleyway, trying to prepare for the fight they knew waited for them.

XxXxX

"Hey Booth, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we took off." Booth looked over at Angela and gave her a smile that made it no where near his eyes. He leaned back in his seat and let out a breath.

"I'm just worried about Bones. I don't like not getting hold of her."

"We should be there soon. It's only a five hour flight." Angela watched him nod and turn to look out the window. There was something about this whole scenario that bothered her, but she wasn't quite sure how to bring up the subject. Generally she was one to be completely blunt, but when things dealt with Booth and Brennan well, sometimes blunt wasn't the best tactic. "Who's the father, Booth? Bren never said anything about that when she told me she was pregnant. I guess I assumed it's you but…"

"I suppose it depends on how far along she is really."

"So you are together?"

"No, not really. You know, I'm really not too sure. It's complicated." Angela raised an eyebrow at Booth, waiting for the explanation.

"How complicated can it be? You're either together or you aren't."

"Look Angela, I understand that you think it should have a simple answer to all of this, but the reality is that things are more complicated than that. A few months back, when we had that case with the murdered Army Ranger, I got pretty distant with everyone, you remember?"

"How could I not? A Booth beige period is not likely to be overlooked."

"Yeah, well Bones came over at the end of the case to confront me about my attitude, and we just sort of fell into bed together. It wasn't planned, there was no statement of emotion, just the need to relieve some of that despair. The next day, neither of us said anything about it, I guess we were just pretending that it didn't happen."

"Wow, I never would have known anything had happened. It didn't seem like anything had changed."

"Well yeah, denial will do that to you. God I really hope she's okay." From her quiet spot on the jet, Cordelia listened to the two friends and sighed. Seeley Booth really was so much like Angel it was scary. Unplanned boinking, a pregnancy that wasn't expected, and now a demon cult wanted the child. Could history possibly repeat itself anymore than that? The captain's voice sounded over the intercom, announcing descent into Galway, and the three passengers buckled in to prepare for landing.

Cordelia closed her eyes and concentrated again on the images from her vision. Buildings flashed by until she honed in on the location she was looking for. There was an alley flanked by older buildings built in almost a Tudor style. One of the two buildings was a pub, the other was converted into a bed and breakfast. She smiled. This place should be fairly easy to find, and when they got there, Angel would appear…naked. Well that wasn't good. Well it was, but it wasn't. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes, focusing in on Booth.

"Excuse me, Agent Booth?" Booth turned to look at Cordelia, surprised to hear from her after about five hours of no conversation.

"Just call me Booth."

"Okay, Booth. Do you have a spare set of clothes available? I think we might need them when Angel reappears. Wherever he was whisked off to these past five years apparently doesn't send him back in his clothing." Booth and Angela both looked at Cordelia with raised eyebrows. "What? When he came back from Hell that one time, his clothes didn't make it. I mean I don't know about you, but the Angel I knew was always pretty modest when it came to nudity."

"Oh, that definitely sounds like Booth here," Angela said with a grin. "He practically can't say breast around women without getting embarrassed."

"Yeah well it's a welcome relief to Spike, or Angelus for that matter. Trust me when I say that he is one vamp you definitely don't want to meet."

"Angelus?" Booth and Angela looked at Cordelia, confused. The seer let out a sigh and tried to think of how to explain about Angelus.

"Back in the seventeen hundreds, Angel was turned into a vampire, only he wasn't Angel, he was Angelus. Angelus is the big bad of big bads. He's evil, and there's no other way to describe him. Anyway, about one hundred some years later, he was cursed with a soul and became Angel."

"Wait, I'm confused. How was he cursed with a soul?"

"He killed a Gypsy, and her family cursed him with a soul so that he would suffer endless guilt for all the damage he did as Angelus. Anyway, he suffers through the guilt for like another hundred years until he meets Buffy."

"Buffy?" Booth was having a little bit of trouble following.

"Yeah, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She basically is charged with guarding a Hell Mouth and protecting humans from vampires and demons and all other things nasty. Buffy and Angel fell for each other, the star crossed lovers of all time, and one night they got groiny and Angel had a moment of perfect happiness."

"Wow that must have been some…"

"Please, that's not something I want to think about. I had enough of the Buffy and Angel show years ago. It's so not something I want to relive now. So anyway, Angel has this moment of bliss and his soul is taken from him."

"Okay, I don't quite get the whole soul thing here."

"The curse was to make Angel suffer, but if he were to have a moment of perfect happiness, then he wouldn't be suffering, and the point of a curse is to make you suffer, right? When the happy hit, the soul was ripped from him and he became Angelus again." Cordelia shivered and rubbed the scar on her neck. The old mark tingled the closer they got to their destination and Angel's return.

"So he what, went on some evil killing spree," Angela was the one to ask. While she wasn't one to believe all of this junk about vampires and such, the story was pretty fascinating.

"Sort of. Mostly he did things to torture Buffy, get back at making The Soul feel things for her. He decided to open a portal to Hell that would suck in the entire world, but Buffy was able to stop it with some help from our friend Willow. Willow is a witch and was able to reensoul Angel. Buffy sent Angel to Hell and saved the world. He was there for like a hundred years and somehow got sent back, but here it was only like a matter of weeks that he was gone. He was in pretty bad shape too."

"Yeah, I'd imagine Hell would do that to you," Booth said, not sure whether or not to believe the story. "So you think that Angel was sent back to Hell or something?"

"I don't know really. I mean it's possible, but I'm not sure exactly what happened to him." Cordelia's stomach jolted as they hit the tarmac, and she closed her eyes for a moment. If there was one thing she hated, it was the feeling of takeoff and landing. As soon as the bouncing sensations smoothed out, she opened her eyes again. "I'm not all-seeing or anything like that. There's a lot that I don't know about him and this whole situation."

"You could have fooled me," Booth muttered as the plane finally came to a stop. The three stood and headed toward the exit, all waiting to find their loved ones. In the grand scheme of things, Angel was their priority. If Giles found Temperance, then he'd be sure to keep an eye on her until they got there. Hopefully the whole evil demon cult thing was taken care of and she was safe with the ex-Watcher. Cordelia sighed and followed Booth and Angela from the jet. The moment of truth was here, and she felt completely unprepared for Angel's return.

XxXxX

"Oh man, where is that kid," Dawn muttered as she jogged down the street. That little kid could move so quick it was tough to keep up with him. As she looked left and right down alleys, her cell phone rang. She cursed under her breath as she answered the call. "What is it Buffy?"

"Where are you? I'm done here, but I can't seem to find you."

"I uh decided to take the kiddo out. It was too loud down in the club." She breathed a sigh of relief as she rounded a corner and saw Liam sitting still as he stared at the ground in front of him.

"Oh, okay, well where are you exactly?" Dawn looked around and looked for a landmark. Buffy knew the city much better than she did, and there had to be something here that she would know instantly.

"I'm by a pub, the 'Lion's Head'. Your little guy is a fast little bugger." She figured the explanation would cover for the fact that she'd momentarily lost her sister's son.

"Stay there and we'll come meet you. I need some help researching some information."

"Alrightly, I'll just stay…what is going on?" Dawn flipped the phone shut and walked toward the spot where Liam sat. The very air seemed to pulse, distorting the buildings and street. She raced forward, but was held in place by an invisible force, her feet moving as though running across the pavement. The baby just giggled and clapped his hands as a bright light burst forth from the ground, blinding in its intensity. Dawn covered her eyes, struggling to move forward and grab her nephew. As the light dissipated, she lurched forward, hitting the ground hard. A hiss of pain escaped as she pushed herself up again, and gasped at the sight before her.

Liam clapped his hands and pointed to the man laying on the pavement.

"Spike," he said and clapped his hands some more. Dawn moved forward cautiously, moving Liam out of the way as she bent over the naked man on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god," she murmured and reached out to touch him. Spike twitched once before his eyes opened up and focused on the young woman. "Spike, I can't believe it, you're here! How did you…" She didn't finish the sentence as the vampire lurched up, grabbing her and exposing her neck.

"So hungry," he said before morphing and sinking his fangs into the side of her neck.

XxXxX

"Where is she," Connor asked as he stumbled out of the pub. In the midst of fighting the vampires, the group just left, fleeing from the place as quickly as they'd shown up. Giles looked at his apprentice as he dusted himself off. He ignored the trickle of blood streaming down his forehead as he adjusted his glasses.

"There were too many of them. I tried to hold them back, but wasn't able to hold them all off." Connor threw his stake to the ground and cursed under his breath. He'd been raised to hate vampires, grew up learning to fight them, but it wasn't until after he met his father that he truly understood what he was fighting for.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now," he said as he kicked at a wood crate near the doorway of the pub.

"We get hold of both Cordelia and Buffy to inform them of the situation. In the meantime I think you have a little explaining to do."

"I'll admit I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Connor Reilly, and my father is the vampire with a soul." Giles looked at the young man and gave a brief nod.

"Is that why you sought me out? You were looking for information on Angel?"

"I needed to know where he went, and I remembered hearing your name when I lived with my father. I'm sorry for the deceit, but this isn't something I want people to know about." The two looked at each other, appraising each other before turning to walk away from the pub.

"Cordelia will need to know about these events if she doesn't already. Once I've spoken with her, I'll contact Buffy. It's up to her now to save Temperance." Connor's thoughts turned inward as they continued on down the street. He hadn't thought much on it before, but Cordelia was alive. His stomach clenched as he thought about the last time he saw her. He'd been ready to kill her and innocent bystanders along with himself because at the time he couldn't cope with the evil in the world. He couldn't come to grips with the fact that his parents were vampires, the very creatures he'd been raised to hate. He knew now why Angel had his memories altered, to let him live a normal life; live a life with a family that loved him and be somewhere he felt he belonged. He understood, and he needed to get back some of his previous life now that he was older and remembered everything. He only hoped that Cordelia didn't remember anything about those last days, and if she did then maybe she could forgive him.

XxXxX

"Look, no offense or anything, but I really think we need to get to Bones," Booth said as he and Angela followed Cordelia through an old section of Galway. She glanced at the FBI agent once, frowning as they went along.

"Booth, until we find Angel, there's nothing that we can do for your friend. He's the priority right now. There are other people watching out for Dr. Brennan, but Angel will be alone if we don't look for him."

"I don't care. Bones is possibly in danger and until I see her…" Booth paused as he spoke, his chest constricting as the air around them seemed to pulse with its own heartbeat. The ground contracted and relaxed as though the earth was breathing, and it sent shivers of electricity through the trio. Booth turned to look at Cordelia, but it felt as though time were slowing down to a stop. She was saying something, but he couldn't make out the words and tried to move, but found his feet rooted to the ground. Bright light shot out in all directions, nearly blinding the group, and as it dissipated, Booth looked down in amazement.

"Angel," Cordelia murmured and moved to the vampire's side once she was again able to move. Angel's eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on who it was that sat over him. The seer brushed his hair back from his forehead where it lay damp and clinging to his skin. Angel blinked as he looked up at her, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Cordelia?" She smiled down at him, completely oblivious to the two stunned onlookers in the alleyway with her. She moved her long chestnut hair from her neck baring the scar to the vampire and leaned in toward him.

"I'm here for you," she said and closed her eyes as she felt his teeth sink into the skin, taking her life force into his own weak body.

"Oh my god," Angela gasped and turned away. She'd seen enough in the forensics lab of the Jeffersonian to not be sickened by the act before her. It was the intimacy between the seer and the vampire that had her turning away. This was a private moment that she and Booth were not supposed to witness. She glanced over at the FBI agent as he stood rooted to the spot staring in amazement at his virtual double on the ground. He thought that Cordelia was crazy, but as he went over the events of the past couple of days in his mind, he had to conclude that there were powers at work here that he had no comprehension of.

Angel pulled away from Cordelia after lapping the wound closed, his eyes shut as he took an unneeded breath of air. When he opened them once more, she was still there and holding onto him as if he'd disappear again if she let him go.

"You were dead," he whispered as he looked at her in amazement. She smiled and leaned her forehead onto his.

"So are you Angel, and yet here we are."

"But how?"

"I'm a higher being remember? Our paths are simply converging again." Cordelia pulled back from the vampire and indicated her two companions. "Angel, this is Angela Montenegro and Seeley Booth. They need your help." Angel looked up at the two others and started as he looked into what seemed to be his own face, only ten years older. He tore his gaze away from the FBI agent and glanced at Cordelia.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

XxXxX

"Oh my God! Dawnie!" Buffy stood at the corner of the street, stunned for a moment as she heard her sister scream. She raced down toward her, ready to do battle, with Willow hot on her heels. The vampire slayer skidded to a halt, stake raised and ready to strike as Dawn jerked her neck away from Spike's mouth and looked at her sister in a panic.

"No Buffy, don't," she cried out, her hand covering the wound on her neck. It took a moment for Buffy to register that her sister was asking her to not kill the vampire attacking her and stopped in confusion.

"What's going on here," she said, and gasped when her gaze settled on who it was that Dawn was with. "Spike?" The vampire sat up and pulled Dawn toward him again, closing the wound on her neck before turning back to Buffy. He wiped a bit of blood from his bottom lip and smiled.

"Hello love."


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance opened her eyes and winced at the pounding in her head. The events that led to her capture by those…creatures were a bit hazy. She remembered speaking to the librarian, Rupert Giles about vampire lore, and then there were men with bizarre facial deformities after her. The librarian and his assistant insisted that they were vampires, but that couldn't be true. Vampires weren't real after all, were they? There had been a large struggle, but in the end, she'd simply been overwhelmed and the hooded cult took her. She knew that Rupert had tried to free her, but the numbers were too great to face, and in the end, she acquiesced only to save her child.

She tried to undo the knots binding her hands behind her back, but they were too tight. Obviously these people knew what they were doing, and there was no chance she'd break free anytime soon. Giving up the attempt, she instead looked at her surroundings and had an incredible sense of déjà vu. She was locked inside a small room with a dirt floor. A wash of fear overcame her as she realized that this was much like her situation when held hostage in El Salvador. What was it about her and dangerous situations? She was an anthropologist, not some international spy, and yet she was constantly getting caught in the middle of religious wars, getting chased by armies, and being held hostage by death squads. Was it just something about her that seemed to draw danger to her?

The creature that started the fight, he'd said that his group was there for the Chosen One. Rupert told her the Chosen One was her unborn child, but if they just wanted to kill the child, then why was she still alive? It seemed logical that they would have expediently murdered both her and her baby to usher forth an apocalypse. What am I thinking, she wondered. There is not apocalypse, there are no vampires and her child certainly wasn't a chosen anything. That was completely ridiculous. And yet here she was, locked in a small room with a dirt floor, bound at the wrists and waiting for who knows what to happen to her.

She felt a sob overtake her and immediately looked up at the ceiling and grinned. It was impossible to grin and cry at the same time, and she couldn't afford to cry. Why hadn't she just told Booth about the child? Why hadn't they ever discussed their relationship, and why was she in a position to have him not know where she was, or how to save her. Booth always saved her, always. Somehow, he always managed to make it in time.

Another tear slipped down her cheek and she gave up on trying to remain stoic. This was the end, that's all there was to it. She was going to die like she should have done on many past occasions. Her luck it seemed had finally run out. The door to the room opened then, and she whirled to face her abductors. The figure standing there however, surprised her. It was a young girl, about the age of thirteen. She had long, straight blonde hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to look right through you. On her neck was an odd puncture like scar as though she'd been stuck with a barbecue fork.

"You're to put these on," the girl said and held out a set of long white robes. Brennan eyed the little girl warily from her corner of the room.

"I'll do no such thing."

"They'll brook no argument here miss. You put them on or they make you."

"Who are they?"

"They are my masters. Put them on miss. They'll be here to fetch you soon." The girl put the robes on the ground and turned to leave.

"Wait, I can't put them on with my arms tied." Brennan twisted slightly to show her bound wrists. The young girl seemed unsure for just a moment before she approached Brennan to untie the ropes.

"Please don't try to run. You won't make it far should you try." Brennan looked at the girl and nodded, glad to feel the blood rushing back to her limbs after their immobile position. Temperance grabbed the robes and slid them over her head, but once her arms were through the sleeves of the white garment, the little girl bound them once again. "They'll be here for you soon, and then you won't have to worry about a thing." The girl smiled at Temperance as she left the small room, but the look of comfort only worried the anthropologist more than it offered any sort of comfort. With a sigh, she sat down on the floor to wait and regret all of her decisions that led her to this place and time.

XxXxX

"Spike?" Buffy approached the vampire carefully and setting herself between him and her family. "What's going on?" Spike tried to stand, but found himself unable to do so. The small amount of blood he'd taken from Dawn would hold him over, but far from sated his hunger. As it were, he was having the oddest craving for a rare steak.

"You've got me love. Last thing I remember I was fighting for my life in an alley, and then…" he shrugged. Oh, bad idea, he thought and closed his eyes to fight off a wave of dizziness. Buffy looked at him for a long moment and turned around, noting that the sky was getting lighter. Dawn was approaching fast, and with it would bring death to the vampire.

"We'll figure this out somehow. Right now we've got to get you somewhere safe."

"And somewhere where he can get clothes," Willow added, looking just to the side of the vampire. Buffy took in Spike's appearance for the first time. He looked weak and as Willow had pointed out, was completely lacking in clothes.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can you know, figure something out. Can you stand?" She reached down for Spike's hand to assist him on his feet and jumped when her cell phone rang. She put a hand on her chest and took a breath before pulling out the phone and answering the call. "Giles, what's up?"

"Have you heard anything about a sacrifice occurring today?" Willow and Dawn moved past Buffy to help Spike to his feet, while Buffy grabbed her son and settled him on her hip.

"You know something about it?" She turned to look at her friends, and noticed Spike staring curiously at Liam. Obviously there was going to be a lot to explain.

"The sacrifice is going to take place in the Salisbury Plain. Stonehenge aligns with the rising sun on the summer solstice, while it's sister site about two miles away aligns with the sunset. The sacrifice will be at the second location which should give you time to get there, but I must warn you, there will be hundreds of demons there. Do not show up without enough reinforcements. You must keep the sacrificial victim safe at all costs."

"So nothing out of the ordinary there. Go in, save the world, get out with everyone intact."

"Buffy, there's nothing to joke about here. This is crucial to staving off the apocalypse. There's one other thing I need to tell you about."

"Would that be the sudden reappearance of Spike?"

"Oh good, you found him then?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Well then, make sure you keep him safe until his strength has returned. He's important to coming events. Once you have the woman to be sacrificed, I'll meet you in London. We can discuss our next course of action then."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then." Buffy flipped the phone shut and glanced back at the sky. It was rapidly beginning to lighten. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. Willow, can you take Liam for me?" Buffy took over the redhead's spot, taking most of Spike's weight onto her own delicate shoulders. As they began to walk, Willow in front and Dawn behind to keep Spike's lack of clothing as covered as possible, the vampire looked at the slayer helping him.

"You have a kid? There's a spawn of slayer?" Buffy gave her ex lover a look and continued them at a hurried pace. London had security cameras everywhere, and if they weren't careful they'd have police all over them for indecent exposure.

"Stop it Spike. I don't need this right now."

"You named him after Peaches then? Liam was it?" Buffy sighed and glanced at Spike. Oddly, he seemed to have broken out into a sweat. Never in all her time as a slayer could she recall vampire's sweating.

"No, I named him after my fiance's grandfather. Let's not do this right now so you won't burst into a ball of flame, okay?" Spike only nodded as they rounded the corner. The sun crested over the tops of the buildings, its rays shining directly down onto the small group. Spike closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable fate, but nothing happened. He could feel the warmth of the sun permeating his skin, heating him as nothing else could. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked at Buffy in wonder.

XxXxX

"Angel, there's no time to explain right now. We've got to get to Giles, and then we can go over everything." At Cordelia's words, the vampire nodded and closed his eyes. He was weak, the blood he'd taken from Cordelia merely tiding him over, and for some reason he was having the strangest craving for a thick Irish stew.

"Giles is here? Where are we?"

"We're in Galway." Angel gave a brief nod and stared at the clothes that Cordelia handed to him. "Here, you'll want to put these on. No sense walking around town naked." He reached for the pile of clothes and changed as quickly as his weakened state would allow, and was grateful that everyone turned around while he dressed.

"Will you please tell me what's going on," Angel said as Cordelia and Booth pulled him up to stand. He closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness, leaning heavily on the brunette. "Start with what you're doing here."

"I told you in Los Angeles that we were on different paths. Mine led to Washington D.C."

"But you died. I received the call just after you left. The hospital said that you'd passed away and had never come out of that coma."

"You know as well as I do that mystical things happen. I was pulled from L.A. and placed in D.C. until now. Last night I received a vision of a coming apocalypse and needed help. That's why I called Giles, and that's how I found you." Angel stumbled as they reached the waiting car. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and the vampire stood, awaiting the inevitable. In just a moment he'd be a pile of ash, but nothing happened. Even as he was urged to climb in, he paused as sunlight bathed his face. When he felt Cordelia's gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked at her in awe.

"There's more going on here than you're telling me."

"Come on Angel, Giles will explain everything." She slid her hand down his arm and tugged him into the waiting car.

XxXxX

"Do you have everything packed up Mr. Reilly?" Giles turned to his assistant as he zipped up a duffel bag filled with everything and anything that could be used in battle.

"I don't think we need quite this much. Last time I fought on a large scale I just had a few spikes."

"Yes, well considering the possible number of demons and vampires we could face, I feel it much more expedient to be prepared."

"Suit yourself Giles," Connor said as he slung his own duffel bag over his shoulder. "I for one like a trusty broadsword." He picked up his weapon of choice and swung it in an arc before letting the point balance out before him.

"You really are just like your father," came a voice from the doorway. Giles and Connor both turned to see Cordelia standing there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Connor dropped the point of the sword as he stared at her in shock. She looked good, too good. A wave of guilt washed over him as his thoughts returned to a day he shouldn't remember. He'd almost killed her and several innocent hostages, but his father stopped him. "Well Connor, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to say hello properly?"

"Hello Cordy." She stepped into the room and into his embrace, offering him a hug. It had been so long since she'd seen the young man who she'd practically been a mother to while he was an infant. Now, here he was at twenty five, much broader in the shoulder and more muscular, but he had the same eyes.

"Good lord, what's going on here," Giles asked, breaking up the hug. Both Cordelia and Connor turned to the doorway as Angela, Booth and Angel stood there. "Angelus isn't separate from Angel, is he?"

"Giles, Connor, this is Seeley Booth and Angela Montenegro. They're here to help get Temperance back." Seeley and Angela began to move forward to come into the small house, but Angel held them back. They looked at him curiously for a moment as his eyes met those of the ex-watcher.

"Oh, right, I invite you in Angel. I imagine we all have questions, so perhaps we should all have a seat." He motioned to the couches and waited until everyone was seated before talking. Angel remained in the doorway as he looked at his son. So much had occurred during their last encounter when he'd come to help fight in that alley.

"Connor," he said and nodded to his son. Connor returned the greeting and turned his attention to Seeley Booth. Why was this man here that looked so much like his father? Obviously he had a role to play or he wouldn't be here, but it was disconcerting to see what looked to be two versions of his father. The sight of someone who looked so much like Angel with the vampire was shock enough, but a delayed reaction hit about the realization that the entire group had come through the front door in broad daylight.

"Oh my god, that's what the prophecy meant." All eyes turned to the young man as he sat down on the arm of a chair.

"What are you talking about," Booth asked as he looked at the young man in the room. He had no idea who he was, but he seemed familiar to the vampire and seer. "What is with all of you and talk about prophecies and demons?"

"I certain that much of this must be a shock to you, but I assure you, the mystical world is far more prevalent than one would imagine," Giles said, aiming his comments to the newcomer. "Young Connor and I are in the process of deciphering a prophecy which speaks about the end of days. Several details seemed to make no sense, but now I find I must change that assessment."

"Do those details include the answer to why I am suddenly not allergic to the sun," Angel asked. He frowned as his stomach growled. He was hungry, but for the life of him couldn't understand why it wasn't blood he craved.

"Yes, I believe it does," Giles answered as he picked up a large, dusty book and flipped it open. "The prophecy speaks of the masters of Aurelius rising on the day the child of the reflection is taken yet unborn." He turned his attention onto Booth. "I can only imagine that you're the reflection assuming of course that the woman who was abducted is your significant other."

"What do you mean she was taken? Cordelia said she'd be safe with you." Booth flew to his feet, heading for the door to the house. Connor stepped quickly in his way, barring the exit he sought.

"Look, we were severely outnumbered. I can take on a decent number of vampires by myself, but these numbers were overwhelming. There was no way we could keep her out of harm's way, but it doesn't mean we didn't try."

"She could get killed!"

"We are all aware of that sir, but taking action before formulating a plan is foolhardy at best," Giles said, his tone even. "I already have someone on course to intercept those demons that abducted Dr. Brennan. Cooler heads must prevail if we are to ensure her safe recovery."

"We can't just sit around here," Booth pleaded. Angela shared his concern, he knew but this was the woman he loved and his child that were on the line. Sitting still was not an option to him.

"Until everyone is clear on what is going on, we can't go anywhere. We know where the sacrifice is to take place, and as I've said, someone is already on the way to help her." Booth clenched his hands and blew out a breath. He understood the need for discretion, but when it came to his Bones, that always flew out the window. "As I was saying before, the masters of Aurelius were to rise on the day, which implies daywalkers."

"What is that, like a prostitute that works during the day?" All eyes went to Angela, who only shrugged. "What? I'm just saying that is what the name seems to imply."

"Miss Montenegro, a day walker is a vampire that is unaffected by daylight. Day walkers are legend, only a few have ever been rumored to exist and they were from the house of Aurelius."

"Is the sun thing the only thing that separates a day walker from other vampires?" Cordelia asked as she glanced at Angel. He didn't look like he was doing so well. Giles also glanced once at the vampire before turning his attention to the group as a whole.

"No, they're more… human than that. A day walker still must have blood to renew their own, but they can only get blood from one person, a 'blood source' if you will." Cordelia's hand immediately went to the mark on her neck.

"But that's too much blood for one person to provide."

"As I said, a day walker is more human, they need occasional blood from their source, but are able to eat regular food. I imagine it must be an interesting sensation to crave food after so long… oh Angel I imagine you must be somewhat hungry right now." Angel gave a small nod, but didn't want to interrupt the ex-watcher as he gave them the rundown. There was too much at stake to get off track. Connor, however jumped up and headed to the kitchen to prepare something for his father. "The remainder of a vampire's abilities stay the same which makes a day walker incredibly formidable. I assume the reason that both Angel and Spike have returned in this manner is due to their souls. I shudder to think of what would happen were Angelus to have this ability."

"Okay so obviously Angel is here and Temperance is not. What do we do to get her back?" Booth was quickly losing patience, a virtue he'd developed in his years as a sniper.

"The ceremony to destroy the Chosen One happens this evening in the Salisbury Plain region of England. Buffy is aware of the situation and is gathering help to stop the sacrifice. We need to arrive there as soon as possible to assist her in any way we can. I can't stress how important it is that we protect both woman and child. Should they be killed, it will usher in an era of evil the likes of which we have never seen."


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan struggled as she was led from the small hut into the dusky sky of predawn. The air was cool, and she shivered as the cloaked figures around her parted. None of them showed their faces, the black cloaks obscuring them completely from view. Some laughed, an evil sound and others hissed as she was pulled up toward a wooden platform built in the center of the stone circle of Stonehenge. Her captors lifted her onto the platform and tied her down, the ropes so tight around her, she could barely move.

"We call to you Antiroth at the moment of the sun's ascension that you find our motives worthy of you. We call upon you to arise and lead us to our rightful place on this earthly plain." Brennan looked up at the man performing the ritual. She gasped, his appearance a shock to her. His skin was red and scaly, horns protruding from his frontal bone, growing outwards and curving up. She wanted for one crazy moment to reach up and see if he was real or if his appearance was due to make-up of some sort. As he turned his attention down onto her a shiver ran over her body at the evil he exuded.

Off to the side, there was a bit of a scuffle. Temperance turned her head to find the source of the struggle and saw the young girl who'd brought her the white robed being dragged toward the altar. The girl's head was forced over a golden vessel, and though she appeared as emotionless as she had earlier, there was fear in her eyes.

"Accept our gift of innocent blood to strengthen you on your ascent to our plain." Temperance gasped as the demon man drew the knife across the girl's throat, her blood spilling into the vessel. Brennan closed her eyes tightly, fighting back nausea at the site. Tears began to form in her eyes and she regretted not speaking to Booth before leaving for Ireland. She regretted not telling him she was pregnant, and not telling him that she loved him. Now it was going to be too late, and he'd never know. Please, she thought, praying to a god in which she didn't believe in, please don't let this be the end. Please help me.

The sacrificial table on which she was strapped lifted. Brennan cracked her eyes open to see four of the hooded cultists lifting the table and carrying it out of the ancient ruins.

XxXxX

"I don't care, just get as many of them to Stonehenge as possible. I'm heading there shortly, I just have a few details to take care of." Buffy hung up her phone and flopped back on the couch. Now to find someone to watch Liam while she was out saving the world yet again.

"There a problem luv?" Buffy glanced at Spike as he stepped out of her bedroom. He still looked weak, but now that he was dressed he was much more himself.

"Nothing I can't handle. How are you feeling?"

"A bit peaky, but nothing a good meal can't solve." Spike flopped his long, lanky frame down next to Buffy and took her in. She still looked like the girl he fell in love with, but there was a haunted look to her that he didn't remember her having.

"I can take you to the bar Dawnie works at for some blood if you'd like. I need to see if her boss can keep and eye on Liam until I get back." Spike pulled a face at the mention of blood.

"No offense pet, but what I'd really like is a bloody steak, and I do mean bloody. Just kill the cow and put it on a plate." Buffy regarded the vampire for a moment as he got up off the couch and walked around the living room, looking at photos on the wall.

"What is with you and your sudden craving for food? And why are you suddenly not allergic to sunlight?" Spike shrugged and picked up a photograph from the mantle of the fireplace.

"You've got me. I'll be the watcher knows though. So, this the fiancé?" He pointed to a young man in the picture next to Buffy. Both smile and are obviously happy. The slayer bolted from the couch and took the picture from the vampire, putting it back on the mantle.

"Yeah, that was him."

"Was?" Okay, that had the vampire curious. She didn't look like she was willing to say anything else on the subject, but surprised Spike when she sighed.

"He was turned during a fight. Are you coming with me or staying here?" Buffy shouldered a diaper bag and picked Liam up from his pack and play.

"As if I'd stay behind." He straightened the jacket he wore and followed her from the apartment. He frowned at her general behavior around him, but figured it was just her dealing with the stress. It had been a long time since she was outright rude however, and she was currently bordering on it.

"You okay luv?"

"I'm fine." There it was, that coldness again. She opened the door to her flat and turned to face Spike. "I don't have time to wait. Are you coming?"

"Already said I was, didn't I?" The two looked at each other a long moment before Buffy turned on her heel and left the apartment with Spike closing the door behind them. Something was bothering the slayer, that was certain, and as tight-lipped as she was being, he was determined to get the answer out of her. He loped along after her, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face as they headed down the busy street. Buffy gave one surreptitious glance at Spike, but otherwise kept walking. She shifted Liam in her arms, cursing under her breath that she didn't grab his stroller.

"Buffy, let me get something, maybe hold the niblet for you." Liam Squealed with laughter and clapped his hands, reaching out for Spike, but Buffy held onto him tightly.

"No," she practically shouted. "I can manage. I always manage, okay?"

"I get it pet really. I get sent to hell to save you and now I'm just another vampire again." Buffy stopped and looked at him grimly.

"You think I'm going to put my son in danger and just hand him off to anyone? What kind of mother do you thin I am?"

"Oh so I'm just anyone? Pet, it's me, what would I do to him?"

"You bit Dawn! How can I trust you with my son when you attacked someone who's like a sister to you?"

"Bloody hell Pet, is that what's got your knickers in a twist? I needed blood! I didn't attack her, and I wouldn't have gone after the boy." They held each other's gaze, anger flaring between them as Liam looked from one to the other, uncertain. The little boy reached out again for Spike and with a huge sigh, Buffy handed the vampire her son.

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I was human once you know. I know how to handle a baby." He looked at the boy as they reached the demon bar. "Now you listen to you Uncle Spike mate. You be good to your mom. None of this stuff like Peaches' kid, got it?"

"I'm curious Spike. If you're Angel's grand-childe, then would his son be your uncle?" The vampire gave her a dirty look and followed her down into the club.

"Oh good Buffy, you're here. I have everything I'll need for the protection spells," Willow said as she zipped up her bag.

"Great. Let me see if…" Buffy paused as Dawn's boss came into the club.

"I heard something about the little nipper needing a sitter…Spike?"

"Lorne." Buffy looked from one to the other. Of course they would know each other.

"Where did you go after that battle in the alley?"

"I don't know, but if I hum a few bars maybe you could tell me."

"Ilyria said you just disappeared. What happened?"

"Look, only thin I remember was finishing that fight and next thing I know, I'm here."

"Lorne, I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I have to go. Can you please watch Liam for me?"

"Sure," he said and held out his hands for the baby. "I'll take the little guy."

"Thank you so much for this, really. Look, Giles should be here soon. I told him to use this as a rendezvous point, so once he's shown up, he'll be waiting for me here."

"No need to wait Buffy," came a voice from the doorway. All eyes trailed up to where Rupert was standing. "We've managed to get here sooner than I anticipated." As he moved into the room, his group came in as well, fanning out around him.

"Bleeding hell Peaches, did you manage to reproduce when I wasn't looking?" Spike looked from Angel to Booth, just as stunned as the rest of the group. Both Booth and Angela kept their eyes on Lorne, having never seen anything like him before. They were glad that Giles had taken the time to warn them that they were heading to a demon bar, otherwise the sight would have been much more disconcerting than it was already.

"I could say the same thing about you," Angel said as he looked at the baby in Spike's arms. Spike glanced at Liam and shrugged.

"Not mine mate. This here is the spawn of Slayer."

"There is something so wrong about seeing you hold a baby," Cordelia commented as she finally stepped from behind Angel. All eyes were immediately on her. Buffy crossed her arms and looked at the seer.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"What, are you the only one who's allowed to come back?"

"Can we stop this now," Angela Montenegro said as she stepped forward. "Jesus, what are you all in, high school? My best friend and the love of his life," she pointed to Booth, "is currently in trouble and you're arguing about inconsequential things. Stop it right now." Properly chastised, the group looked to Giles for a plan of action.

"Cordelia knows more about this sacrifice than I do. It was she who alerted me to the details of it, so perhaps we should defer to…"

"Defer to Cordelia? Oh come on Giles, how can you even suggest that?" The look that the slayer received from the ex-cheerleader could freeze over hell itself. For the first time that the two had known each other, Buffy took a step away from the taller brunette.

"Excuse me Miss 'I know how to handle things and you don't'. For your information I've been handling vampire and demon attacks on my own for five years, and since it was my vision in the first place then maybe you should just back off." The two looked at each other for a long time before Buffy finally gave a nod of assent. Angel smirked as he watched the two. It wasn't often that Buffy backed off from anyone, and the fact that it was Cordelia making her do it somehow seemed unusually fitting.

"Fine then, what do you suggest?"

"There's at least one hundred vampires and a bunch more demons besides that. They're performing some sort of ritual to raise a demon… Antiroth."

"Oh, that's not good," Giles said. "Antiroth is one of the Ancient Ones, a group of demon gods and goddesses said to hold immense power. He is a god of war and destruction, banished from earth several millennia ago because of his lust for power. If they're trying to raise him, then we'd better make sure we're prepared. Buffy, how many slayers were sent ahead?"

"On such short notice? We only had ten available. Give me more time and I can send a lot more, but that's all we've got."

"Well between you, ten slayers, Angel, Connor and Spike we should have them pretty well surrounded. I know I can ensure the vampires aren't an issue," Cordelia said.

"Look, it's not like we need vamp bait or anything," Buffy replied, but stopped at the smirk on Booth's face.

"Vampire bait my ass. She almost blinded me with that nifty little light trick of hers. Look, I just want to get Bones out of there. Can we worry about killing off everyone later and just get her out of harm's way?"

"Agent Booth, I understand your concern, but with us being that vastly outnumbered…"

"You guys keep everyone busy and I can guarantee that I can get her out. I don't want to stand around here another minute when Bones could be murdered because we were talking the issue to death."

"We can't just walk in there unprepared."

"Just get me a damned gun and get me up there. We can talk more about this on the way. Once she's safe, then you can catch up or fight some more. I really don't give a shit. Just get her out safely."

"Booth's right," Angel said as he looked over the group. "The longer we take, the more trouble she'll be in. Let's go." Everyone agreed to those words and left the demon bar together, leaving Angela and Lorne behind with Liam. Lorne looked at Angela as she held the baby in her arms, and she couldn't help but be scrutinized by him.

"You are sending off some pretty deadly vibes," he said as she sat down. "I know you're worried about your friend but what I'm getting goes way beyond that."

"What, are you like a mind reader or something?" Lorne took a sip of his cocktail and offered her a small shrug.

"I'm not a mind reader, but think of me as someone who could give you a heads up on your destiny. I can't really do anything unless you sing or hum, but you… you've got some major waves coming off of you."

"No offense, but I'm in a club in London run by someone who looks like the devil. Yeah, I'm a little tense. Plus my best friend is in danger and I had to sit here and listen to people bicker. If anything happens to her, then someone's going to get their heart cut out with a spoon." She bounced Liam a bit, making him laugh.

"Why a spoon?"

"Because it'll hurt more."

XxXxX

The sun was rapidly descending in the Western skies, its rays reaching out toward the reconstruction of the southern circle within Durrington Walls. Tears streaked Temperance's face as she lay on the sacrifice table in the center of the wooden circle. Followers of the demon Antiroth continued to file inside and around the wooden circle, a replica of Stonehenge built about two miles from the stone ruins. Her white robes were soaked after a sacrificial bathing in the river Avon, none of the cloaked figures coming near her save those carrying her on the table.

Each step toward the wooden circle was one step closer to her death, and one more moment of hope slipping away. This couldn't be the way she was supposed to die. She had to live, had to carry to term and have her child, but most of all, she had to get back to Booth. She had to get back so she could tell him how she felt. She couldn't die without him knowing she loved him. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she bit back a sob. She had to get herself under control. Temperance was determined to not die in fear. From somewhere deep within, she sent out one simple plea to the universe and whoever might be listening.

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't let it end this way." She needn't have worried, for as she lay on the table, sixteen saviors stood on the outer circle of Durrington, waiting for their moment to strike.

XxXxX

"Are you sure about this," Willow hissed at the girl standing next to her. Both were shrouded in long black robes thanks to a quick attack on two stragglers by Angel and Spike, taking out three of the shrouded followers to infiltrate the ranks. It wasn't that Willow didn't trust Cordelia… okay it was exactly that she didn't trust the ex-cheerleader. The last time they'd had any contact, Cordelia had held Angel's soul hostage, putting up a good fight, but eventually losing control from Willow.

"Would you just trust me, I know what I'm doing," was the whispered reply. From Cordelia's left, Booth gave her a sharp glare. They were going to give up their disguise if they didn't quiet down. "Just have the spell ready when I say." Willow nodded and stilled as a couple of the cult members glanced at them. The whole situation gave her a serious wiggins, not from lack of experience, but the sheer number of vampires and demons was a lot to overcome.

The three turned their attention toward the circle as the last rays of the sun shot through the large wooden posts of the Southern Circle. Once the last piercing beams died down, all of the shrouds were lowered, the vampires now safe from harm of sunlight. In the circle's center, the red, scaly demon stepped up to the sacrificial table, a large knife raised in the air.

"Antiroth, hear our pleas. We call out to you in your infinite strength to lead us to the position of rule we crave." Cordelia glanced at Booth and gave a small nod. She briefly crossed her fingers that this ruse would work and get the FBI Agent close enough to Temperance for the next stage of the rescue.

"Oh please," Booth said loudly, drawing the attention of the throng of followers onto him. "Do you honestly think that a demon like Antiroth would be willing to share power with any of you?" Murmurs rolled through the crowd as he strode through the demons casually, his emotions tamped down deep and a look of absolute boredom on his face.

"Who speaks such blasphemy," the red demon called from his position at the table. Demons and vampires parted to let the interloper through toward the altar.

"Anyone set on war and destruction does so for their own means. He's not going to allow you to rule alongside him. If you ask me, you're making a mistake trying to raise him." As Booth got closer, the demon at the altar looked him over and sneered.

"Angelus, I should have known. Your own attempt to bring hell on earth failed, so why would you want anyone else to succeed?" Brennan turned her head to look in the direction of the oh so familiar voice and could have wept tears of joy. She didn't know how he had found her, but he was there. She glanced at Booth, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before all of his attention returned to the demon priest.

"Who said anything about Angelus," was Booth's reply. The priest looked confused for just a moment until Cordelia and Willow lowered their hoods from their positions flanking Booth.

"Humans? How did you get in here?"

"Doesn't really matter," Cordelia said with a smile. "What does is that I'm about to bring a little sunshine to your lives."

"What?" Cordelia took in a deep breath and as she exhaled, she rose a little off of the ground, bright light shooting off of her and over the Southern Circle, filling it with light. From the outskirts of Durrington Walls, their allies raced toward the burst of sunlight ready to stop anyone fleeing the scene. Angel ran into the fray full tilt, his broadsword swinging to the ready as he struck down his first opponent. From all sides, they were attacked. It had been too long since he'd had a good fight and yet it seemed only yesterday at the same time. Adrenaline soared through his system as he slid on his game face.

When the bright burst of light died down, Booth ran toward the table, his window of opportunity narrowing the longer it took. He grabbed the priest by the arm and tossed him to the ground, loosening his grip on the knife.

"Evil shall rain down upon you and yours for this abomination," the priest screamed as Booth wrenched the knife away from him.

"Save it for the devil," Booth snarled and plunged the sacrificial knife into the demon's heart. The priest let out a gasping breath as Booth removed the knife and sliced through the ropes binding Temperance to the table. Scooping her into his arms, he ran from the circle praying that the others could keep the attention from him as he escaped with Temperance into the night.

As fighting swirled around her, Willow stood in a bubble of safety as she chanted. With any luck, the protection spell would keep Booth and Temperance safe from notice as it protected herself. She only needed to keep it up until they escaped the stone circle and then she could stop and help her friends. Willow shuddered as the power of her magic surged through her and out to the fleeing agent. Only a few more feet and they would be safe. She watched, muttering the protective spell over and over until the night swallowed up the fleeing figures.

Willow dropped to her knees, spent from the force of the magic, and gasping turned toward Cordelia. The plan had worked. Temperance was safe and the others were able to provide enough distraction to allow for escape.

"Wow Cordelia I didn't think that plan was going to work but…" Willow stopped and gasped. Next to her in a crumpled heap on the ground was the seer, pale and unmoving. "No, Cordelia, come on. Get up." The witch nudged her, shaking her shoulders, but there was no response. As she looked up, her eyes locked with Angel's and it was all she could do to not cower at the bellow of absolute rage ripping from his lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

Booth slid into the dark night clutching Brennan to him as tightly as he could. He didn't dare look back to see if they were being followed, and the sound of the battle raging in the distance obscured the sound of his escape. Brennan clutched to him tightly, her breathing ragged as she tried not to break into sobs. She didn't know how he'd found her, but he had, and she was in his arms and she was safe. In that moment, that was the only thing that mattered. Booth found her and saved her like he always did.

The FBI agent made his way to the safe point set up when they arrived at the Durrington Walls. He crouched down in the small copse of trees and bushes and pulled Brennan back to get a look at her. Her face and hands were burnt from the extensive exposure to the sun. Her hair hung limply around her face, and the white robes she wore were a bit grey as they continued to dry. Regardless, she had never looked more beautiful to him. She was alive and in his arms, and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

When their gazes locked, Temperance began to sob and clutched tightly to Booth's shirt. He ran his hand gently over her hair and rocked her a bit, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay baby, I've got you. You're safe with me here. No one's going to hurt you." He kept rocking her as she cried, her head buried into his shirt. Now was not the time to lecture her, and in truth he didn't want to. She had her reasons for not telling him about the pregnancy, but they would talk eventually. For now though, he was just happy that she was alive. He could hear the fighting beginning to subside, and fought the urge to peek. If his companions were winning and safe, then they would come and fetch him. Though he still had a difficult time believing all of this prophecy nonsense, he had to admit that Cordelia and that Giles guy were right about the sacrifice thing. As Temperance calmed down and her breathing began to even out, he pressed a kiss to her hair and snuggled her into his body to keep her from catching a chill in the cool of the evening. Whatever was going on with all of this demon stuff, he'd have to rely on the expertise of others until he could completely wrap his head around everything.

Being Catholic, he did believe in demons, and angels for that matter, but seeing something in the flesh like he had was a bit much to believe. Booth continued to smooth a hand over Brennan's hair, and finally she pushed away from him a bit to look at him.

"How did you find me," she asked, sniffling as the last of the tears dried up. Booth kissed her again, this time on the lips and smiled at her. To Brennan, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to see.

"I had some help." He looked her over. Despite her bedraggled appearance she seemed okay. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm okay physically." Brennan huffed in a breath and let it out determined to not cry. "Those things, they killed a girl. They just slit her throat and let her bleed out. What's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you when we're safe. For now, I've got you." Brennan nodded and laid her head against his chest again. The distant sound of fighting grew fainter as the two sat in the darkness, hidden by the copse of trees. Neither spoke for a while as Booth held her and rocked her, but finally Brennan sighed and glanced up at his profile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just… I guess I needed time to process what happened between us, and I didn't find out until I'd already reached Ireland that I was…"

"Hey, it's okay. I mean, this is a lot to process and it does have some shades of Rebecca to it, but we'll work things out Temperance. We'll figure all of this out, okay?" Temperance nodded again and felt the tears slipping down her cheeks again. She was exhausted, emotionally spent, and there was no way she could continue to control the urge to cry.

"I didn't want to die without you knowing."

"Hey, I know now right? Everything's going to be fine."

"You weren't going to be here, and I was going to die and you wouldn't know that I…" She sobbed, her chest heaving as she tried to steady her breathing.

"But I am here baby. I'm here and everything's going to be okay." Booth glanced up at the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes. He let out the breath he held as Giles popped into view. The watcher wore a grim expression, and Booth's stomach dropped. Something had to have happened during the rescue attempt.

"We've managed to drive off all of the followers that weren't killed by the burst of light. Are you both well enough to travel?" Booth nodded and helped Brennan to her feet as they followed Giles from their hidden spot. It somehow didn't surprise Temperance that Booth was with Giles. The librarian was the last person to see her before she was dragged off for the barbaric ritual by those creatures.

"What happened?"

"It's Cordelia, she collapsed after her rather impressive display and Angel has yet to revive her." No other words were said as the three made their way to the rest of the group. Willow and Dawn assisted anyone injured with patching up their wounds while Spike and Buffy kept watch to make sure there were no surprise attacks on them during the process. In the distance though, Angel and Connor crouched down next to the unconscious seer, trying in vain to revive her. Booth glanced at her and turned back to Giles.

"Will she be okay?"

"Mystical comas are difficult to predict. The last time this happened to her, she didn't recover."

XxXxX

Cordelia felt at peace as she lay floating wherever it was that she was. Yes, wherever it was that she was, she was warm and at peace. No, that couldn't be right. She was supposed to be in the midst of a battle, not in some floaty ethos. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Crappity crap crap. What am I doing back here," she said as she looked around at the bright white light surrounding her.

"That was some little stunt you pulled down there princess." Cordelia froze, not that she'd really been moving around much in the first place. That was a voice she hadn't heard in nine years.

"Doyle?"

"Who else would it be?" Cordelia turned around and found herself face to face with the half demon seer.

"Oh my god! Doyle." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly in greeting. He chuckled when she finally pulled away from him. "What am I doing back here anyway? I thought I was supposed to be helping Angel."

"You are, but well the Powers have a message for you, and I have a gift I need to give you."

"A gift? You're not going all Versace on me are you?"

"Nah, it's nothing like that." Doyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He handed it to Cordelia, closing the piece of jewelry in her hand. "You're going to need this in the near future. You'll know what it's for when the time comes. Just make sure that you don't take it off." Cordelia opened her hand to look at the jewelry. The charm was that of a small silver angel holding a small clear ball of glass. Though the glass itself was clear, it seemed to shimmer and change colors as the light struck it.

"It's beautiful."

"A suiting piece for a higher power I'm thinking." Cordelia smiled at him and clutched the charm once more.

"Okay so what's this message that the PTB have for me that they couldn't tell me themselves?" Doyle chuckled and shook his head.

"They would have told you but you made sure you were unconscious with that little stunt you pulled down there. You're going to have one hell of a migraine when you wake up. Look Cordelia, you stopped the raising of Antiroth, but that doesn't mean that the apocalypse is stopped. That's only the first of many ceremonies. You need to protect the good doctor's child until it's born. Once she's born, there will be much stronger magic to keep her safe, but now she's vulnerable."

"I kind of figured out that much, so why are you telling me?"

"You're going to need some unusual allies in this battle, and the success of the campaign lies on Angelus." Cordelia shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me. We have Angel here, not Angelus."

"Angel signed away his one chance to become human Cordelia. Angelus however can earn that right back, but it's up to you to see that it happens."

"What do you mean." Doyle motioned to the mark on Cordelia's neck.

"You're bound to him as much as he is to you. He's yours, body, soul, and demon. You're going to need the vampire without his soul and if he has any wish to become human, Angelus has to want the soul back."

"That's impossible. You know as well as I do that Angelus hates The Soul. There's no way he'd willingly accept it."

"Look, I tend to agree with you Princess. I'm just passing on the message. Now if I'm not mistaken, it's time to send you back down. Don't pull another stunt like that again or you might not make it back next time." Doyle wrapped his arms around Cordelia once more, hugging her tightly.

"I'm not going to guarantee anything, but if it'll stave off a migraine, it's probably worth it." Doyle snorted and let her go.

"We're pulling for you up here Cordelia. Now go down there and save the day will you?" With that, Doyle disappeared into the swirling white light. A moment later, Cordy felt the pull of her mortal body dragging her back. She glanced once more at the spot where her friend had been, and closed her eyes as she soared back down to earth and Angel.

XxXxX

"Oh my god, what happened," Angela said as the group dragged themselves into a back entrance of the night club. Music pounded from the speakers as someone screeched a rendition of 'Sexy Back' onstage. The artist looked over the rather battered group of companions and shook her head. Everyone for the most part had some sign of battle bruised or cut across them, but her focus was on both Temperance and Cordelia.

"It was a pretty bad fight," Booth said as he helped Brennan over to a chair to sit. She was dirty and exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a week. Angela bustled to her best friend's side, but turned to look at the seer. Cordelia lay limply in Angel's arms, and the vampire didn't look like he was going to relinquish his hold on the brunette any time soon. The artist caught his eye for a moment.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He turned away from her compassionate look and faced Dawn. "Does Lorne live in the back of house like he did in Los Angeles?"

"Uh, yeah. Just go through that door there. His room's there. I'll go grab him and let him know we're back." He nodded and took Cordelia to the demon's bedroom. Once he was gone, Angela turned to Brennan and handed her a glass of water.

"Sweetie…"

"Ange, I'm a little shaken up, but I'm okay. They didn't hurt me."

"But what about," she nodded toward Brennan's abdomen which Booth had one hand on protectively.

"Everything's fine. Honestly, I don't know why there had to be a whole ceremony around trying to kill me. It would have just been easier to do it when they initially attacked."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of evil Dr. Brennan," Connor said as he leaned against the counter. He set down several stakes and his favorite broadsword on the surface and twisted his head a bit to relieve some tension in his neck. "There always has to be a sacrifice to something. Just killing you would have taken all of the fun out of it."

"Okay, there is all kinds of wrong to that statement," Angela said as she shook her head.

"Sadly, you get used to it," Buffy said for the first time since arriving at the club. She was concerned about Spike, who looked much the worse for wear than he had when they left for Stonehenge. "Spike, do you want me to get anything for you?"

"Need something to eat pet." She nodded and headed toward the side door leading to the club. "No blood though."

"I'll see what I can wrangle up for you." She left the back rooms and headed out into the club as Dawn came back in with Liam. The little boy went immediately for Spike, holding out his hands to be picked up.

"I've never seen him take to someone so quickly," Willow said as she sat down near Temperance. He's usually very shy around strangers."

"That's cause I'm not a stranger red." She opened her mouth to respond to the odd statement, but stopped as Giles sighed and wearily sat down as well.

"I'm afraid that this is probably just the beginning of trouble," he said as he pulled his glasses off to polish them. "We need to return to Galway. All of my research is still there, and I have quite a bit more of the prophecy to translate."

"Look, no offense about the whole 'end of the world' thing, but I just want to get Bones home. I've had just about enough of all this nonsense." Giles looked at Booth who's arms were around the anthropologist protectively.

"I understand your feelings, believe me, but now is not the time to pretend that none of the past events have occurred. If you brush this off now then you'll only place Dr. Brennan in greater danger. I urge you to remain in our protection while we figure everything out."

"I just want to get her home safe and sound."

"And to do that, you'll need to do everything we say."

XxXxX

Angel brushed a strand of hair from Cordelia's forehead as he placed her on top of the bed. She was his heart, his mate, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. When she stirred, he felt as though he could breathe again, though it was completely unneeded. Cordelia moaned and dragged an arm up over her eyes.

"It's too bright in here," she whispered and grimaced. Angel reached over to turn down the bedside light, but paused at her next words. "Doyle wasn't kidding when he said I'd have one hell of a migraine."

"Doyle?" She nodded, but apparently it wasn't a very good idea. She grimaced again as a whimper escaped. Cordelia swallowed thickly and lay as still as possible.

"Wherever I went to, he was there. He gave me something, said I'd need it." Angel glanced at her hand as she tightened up a fist. A bit of a metal chain poked out from between her fingers.

"What did he give you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Cordelia cracked open an eye to look at Angel. For someone who didn't age, he looked like he'd aged about ten years from worry. She tried to smile up at him, but that too was a bad idea as waves of pounding pain washed over her head. "Cordy, don't pull a stunt like that again. I can't lose you again, do you hear me?"

"You aren't going to lose me Angel, not again." But I might lose you, she thought as she reached up an arm to pull him down to her lips. I might lose you forever.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Angel cakes, I'm just her to check on… whoa, not that you two haven't always been meant for each other, but could you at least respect the surroundings please?" Lorne stood in the doorway to his room as Angel pulled away from the kiss with Cordelia. For a moment he forgot where he was, his entire being drawn into the kiss with his mate. It had been five years since her lips were last on his, a long time to forget the pull of their bond.

"Thanks for the concern Lorne," Cordelia said with a grimace as she sat up. Her head pounded in time with her heartbeat, sending waves of pain with each pulse. Oh yeah, she definitely didn't miss these. "I'll be fine once I get some rest."

"Rest isn't a problem, but I'd prefer it if you didn't get reacquainted in my room."

"We weren't…" Angel began, but turned his attention on Cordelia as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and whimpered in pain. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be making any sudden moves right now."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. I'll be fine. If you can just help me into the other room, I think we all have a few things to discuss with the others." Angel nodded and helped Cordelia slowly to her feet, keeping an arm around her to steady her as they and Lorne rejoined the rest of the group. Giles and Connor showed looks of relief as she reappeared in the room. Angela turned from her best friend at the sound of the door and hurried over to the seer, pulling her into a hug, not noticing the grimace of pain on her face.

"Oh thank god, you're okay," the artist said and pulled back to look at her friend. She frowned at her appearance. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"Give me some time and I will be." She offered up a smile and then turned to Giles. "I think we all have a few things to discuss."

"Yes, I was just saying that we need to return to Galway for my research. There's much more to this prophecy that I need to decipher, and we'll need the information if we're to formulate a plan."

"Yeah well let me tell you, this is just the beginning to the nastiness. We're going to need some allies. There's no way we can expect to protect Dr. Brennan here with just us." She indicated the room as a whole.

"I don't need to be protected," Temperance said with a huff. There was no way she was going to hide just because of an abduction. That had never stopped her in the past.

"Yeah, well when another demon horde comes knocking, I'm pretty sure you'll be hard pressed to keep them at bay."

"None of this makes any sense! None of this should be happening."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but since you were front and center of a demon sacrificial offering, I'm sure you can see that it is in fact real." Cordelia crossed her arms as she looked at the stubborn anthropologist. Both women's eyes were blazing as everyone else watched the crackle of the tension between them. Angela shook her head with the wry realization that Temperance could very well have met her match in stubbornness. "Anyway, if anything happens to you or your child, then bad things are going to happen. Very bad things. Whether you're willing to admit that there might be more mystical elements at work here, you do need our protection, but we need more allies to keep you safe."

"I can have the slayers brought in for this once there's more information on what we're expecting." Buffy was back in the room, handing a plate of food to Spike. She took back her son as he tucked into the food voraciously.

"How many do you have?"

"How many what?" Cordelia looked at Buffy as though the blonde had lost her mind. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Slayers. How many slayers are there?"

"Oh. The last I was informed, between the fully trained slayers and the potentials, there were almost one hundred fifty thousand." Angel let out a low whistle.

"How is it there are so many? I would think that there would be quite a bit fewer than that," he said as he stood close behind Cordelia, running a hand up and down her arm. Buffy watched the motion and tightened up her expression.

"I don't think anyone, even the watcher's counsel had an idea that there were so many, but when you consider the world population, it's still quite a small number. What is going on with the two of you?" Angel furrowed his brow before he and Cordelia looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you touching her? I mean I get that you're concerned about her well being and all but…" Cordelia opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when Angel gripped her shoulder a bit and Giles cleared his throat hoping to bring them back on topic.

"Can we please not do this now? There will be time for personal conversations later. Right now we need to focus on the problem at hand. What do you think Cordelia?"

"It depends on what we're talking about. As for the number of slayers; that's not going to be enough. I don't think anyone quite understands what we're facing here, except maybe you Giles." All eyes turned toward the ex-watcher. He sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"Cordelia's right. Of the information I've been able to glean so far, we're looking at an unprecedented gathering of evil forces."

"Well then what do you want us to do? It's not like we can just make allies appear from nowhere, or can you do that too Cordelia?" Buffy's smirked as she looked at the brunette. Even though her own relationship was long over, she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that ran up her spine at the obvious closeness displayed between him and Cordelia. There must have been something telling in her tone because Spike took a moment from inhaling his food to look at her, his head quirked to one side.

"I'm a higher being, not all powerful. It's not like I can just coma myself up to the Powers-That-Be and request an army. That's not what I'm here for anyway. We have to do things from here." She clenched her hand again around the necklace she held. "There is one thing I do know however. Wherever we get our allies from, it's going to have to be from an unusual source."

"Unusual how," Willow asked. She was pretty sure she could find a few witches that would be willing to assist them, but nothing at the numbers they seemed to need.

"I'm not sure yet. I think we all need to get some sleep and we'll have a better grasp of all of this when we aren't tired."

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," Booth said as he pulled Brennan just a little bit closer to him. The anthropologist looked dead on her feet, and as much as she was trying to pay attention to what was going on, she seemed to be fading in and out. Giles glanced over at the pair and nodded.

"I think you're right. We're all on edge. My only request is that you and Dr. Brennan stay with one of us to ensure you have enough protection should another attack be staged."

"There's not enough room for everyone at my place," Buffy said as she cuddled her son a bit closer to her. He was nodding off and had his head resting on her shoulder. "Spike's already staying there, and with Dawn there too I just don't have any more space."

"I can probably have someone stay with me," Willow said, "but that's still going to leave most of you without somewhere."

"Hey, don't worry about the accommodations," Angela commented with a smile. "It just so happens that my ex has a place here. We flew out here once for the hell of it, and stayed there. I have the codes."

"Exactly how big is this place?"

XxXxX

Spike let out a low whistle as everyone stepped into the foyer of the manor. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked around the room and smiled. It had been quite a long time since he'd been there, one hundred and twenty nine years to be precise, but the place still looked the same.

"How long's your ex owned this place," he asked Angela as he continued to look around the place. Most of the group were in awe of its size, but Angel simply wore a guilty expression when he stepped inside the grand entrance.

"This place has been in Jack's family since it was built back in the seventeen hundreds I think." She shook her head and laughed a bit as they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to them from another room. "He said his family hated to stay here because it's supposed to be haunted by the ghost of a maid or something. Supposedly the girl was found dead with some weird mark on her neck like she'd been bitten by something."

"Great," Angel murmured as he looked around the entry hall. Not much had changed from the eighteen eighties, just a painting hanging on the wall opposite them, just below the grand staircase. He closed his eyes and ran the tip of his tongue over his teeth. He could still taste the blood of the maid on his tongue. A wave of guilt washed over him for enjoying the memory of the taste. Angel pulled himself from his reverie as the artist indicated the painting he was looking at.

"That painting was done around the same time the girl was killed. Jack said that his fifth great grandfather didn't want it hung up, something about it being cursed."

"It wasn't cursed," Spike laughed. "More like he was more than a bit pissed cause Peaches here knocked boots with his wife." All eyes turned toward the vampire, who would have blushed if he'd been capable of it. "Bloody hell man, did you have to paint her with that self satisfied expression on her face?" Before Angel could answer under all of the scrutiny, a voice sounded from a doorway to the left of the group.

"Excuse me, but this is private property. I don't know what you think you're… Oh, Miss Angela. Is Master Hodgins with you?"

"Gerald, you know better than to call him that. He hates it."

"Old habits die hard I'm afraid. Has Master Hodgins come with you?"

"No, he was unable to make it, but I hope that it's not an imposition that we're here." The butler smiled at Angela and indicated the stairs.

"Not at all. I received a call earlier that there might be a visit, so I've readied the guest rooms. If you'll follow me, I'll make sure you're situated."

"Thank you Gerald," she said with a smile and the group followed the butler up the staircase. As they ascended the stairs, Cordelia glanced at Angel with one eyebrow arched up. He really hated that look when it was turned on him.

"You slept with the lady of the house?" Angel snorted, though the guilty look never left his face.

"It's not like she didn't throw herself at me. I indulged and left the painting as a 'gift' to her husband." Okay, now he felt worse at the look of disbelief that crossed her face. He really felt the urge to explain himself. "Hey, it's not like I'd do anything like that now. I didn't exactly have a soul back then, and give me some credit. I didn't kill her."

"No, you killed the maid instead. Why does anything you did back in your glory days surprise me at all?" She let out a disgusted snort as they came to a stop outside of a closed door. Gerald looked at them oddly before indicating the room. Cordelia and Angel nodded their thanks and brushed past the butler and into the room. Once the door was shut, the seer looked at the vampire again.

"Those weren't my glory days Cordelia."

"Is that the Soul talking, because I'm pretty sure that Angelus would disagree with you on that one." He looked taken aback by her words for a moment before he spoke again.

"Look, back then everything I did was because I found it amusing and for no other reason. Just because my soul guides me now doesn't mean that I don't feel things." Cordelia gulped a bit as he advanced on her, his prowling countenance almost catlike in his approach. "Believe it or not but vampires do feel. Hell, I used to think Spike was weak. He let his feelings for Dru lead him, and he did the same with Buffy. She's the reason he has a soul. I never truly understood what it was like to love for almost two hundred and fifty years."

"Yeah, yeah and I know the rest of the story. You saw Buffy, you fell in love and you had that moment of perfect happiness. I was there for all of that, remember?"

"I wasn't talking about Buffy, and yes, I did love her. I was never in love with her though. I didn't know that at the time."

"God, I hate that clichéd line." Cordelia shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist. It had taken their years of working together to realize that she was in love with Angel, and she knew that he loved her in return, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when he talked about Buffy.

"Hey, listen to me Cordelia. What I saw in Buffy was a vulnerable girl who needed help and needed a friend. That called to me, and I was smitten. You have no idea what it's like trying to fight my base reactions. Under the soul, I'm still a vampire. I'm still an evil bastard who took great pleasure in torturing and killing. Buffy tempered that, but I reacted differently to someone else. During that time, there was someone that intrigued me, intrigued Angelus. She was funny and smart and made me laugh."

"Oh give it a rest Angel. I know for a fact that you only had eyes for Buffy." Angel huffed out a breath and looked at his mate. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the edge of an ornate dresser. "You did nothing but follow her around like a lapdog, except when you went all evil and were intent on taking us all out. I still don't appreciate that you wanted to make me a snack by the way."

"I didn't want to make you a snack. Do you remember that night at the Bronze when we shared a drink? I was there to meet Buffy and you joined me at the table, do you remember that?"

"Duh. That's the day I found out you were a vampire."

"I was fascinated with you. Not the soul, but me. Underneath it all, my demon and soul were in agreement on something. You had us intrigued. Why do you think I never marked Buffy? I tried to keep our relationship on terms she could understand. She kept talking about family and children. I knew she couldn't and wouldn't accept a claiming mark. She's a slayer. So I gave her a ring, something not permanent. But that's not how vampires claim a mate. It's not how they show their everlasting devotion to another being." Cordelia's heart pounded in her throat. She reached up and touched the scar on the side of her neck even as Angel stepped up to her and brushed her hand away. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to the mark, inhaling deeply and enjoying their combined smell mingling on the wound.

"I marked you as Angelus because you're mine. My very being is enraptured with you and the idea that someone else could have you would eat away at me. It tore me apart when you slept with the Groosalug, and I tried to hate you when you slept with my son." Angel moved away from Cordelia and began to pace the room. "The woman I loved slept with my son, and I saw it. I claimed you when I had the chance to make sure that no one would ever touch you again. What I did then was out of spite, but it was also out of a need, a physical need for you. Do you understand?" Cordelia looked at him uncertainly for a moment and took a step backwards.

"I'm not sure. You're putting off some seriously creepy stalker vibes right now." Angel blew out a breath and dropped his head to his chest. This wasn't going the way he thought it would. He took a minute to think over what he wanted to say and finally looked at her. She could see everything in his gaze.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to explain this but the general idea is that I might have cared about Buffy, loved her even, but you are everything to me Cordelia. I've been in love with you for so long, needed you for so long that I was compelled to make that connection. It wasn't just my soul that longed for you. Everything about me needs you." She nodded in understanding. That was something she could latch onto, something she could believe. She'd done enough research in high school to know what a claiming mark was. She knew she was his mate, and that being separate from him was physically painful. She stepped up to him then and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then we shouldn't stay apart any longer."

XxXxX

Booth stepped out of the bathroom after turning on the water to fill a claw foot tub with a steamy bath. He looked to where Brennan was standing by the bed, her eyes glassy from exhaustion. She focused on him as he walked up to her and scooped her into his arms.

"Booth, I can stand on my own." She gave a very feeble push against him, making him chuckle.

"Trust me Bones, I know, but you're dead on your feet. Come on, I've got a bath for you. I'm sure you want one after everything that happened today." She laid her head on his chest and nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. It felt so good to be in his secure embrace.

"You're too good to me," she murmured as he set her down and began to undress her. He grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side before doing the same with the rest of her clothes.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you were worth it." As he pushed her pants and underwear down off of her hips, he slid his hands around to rest on her rounded abdomen. Temperance let her own hands rest over his, and they looked up at each other, their eyes meeting as he caressed the skin of her tummy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Booth pressed his fingers to her lips and smiled. "Not now Temperance. Right now, let's get you into that bath and then we can talk all you want, okay?" She nodded and let him help her to her feet and step into the ornate tub. Brennan sighed as she settled in, laying her head back against the porcelain.

Booth grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the water and rubbed it over her arms and shoulders. A small smile graced her features as she enjoyed the way he swirled the cloth over her body. It had been months since she'd been this relaxed.

"I didn't know what to think," she said just above a whisper, her eyes closed as he continued to wash her body. She arched a bit into his touch as he reached her breasts. "You were so upset and when you kissed me it was the only way I could think of to comfort you. You didn't say anything about it in the morning so I thought that you just wanted it to be a release, no additional commitment involved." Booth paused his washing to look at her. Temperance opened one eye to look at him and her stomach clenched a little at the expression she saw on his face.

"Do you really think I would sleep with you just for a release? Bones…"

"It was an irrational thing to think I know, but…" He put his fingers against her lips to silence her and leaned down to kiss her. It had been too long since he felt her lips against his, too long since he'd been able to taste her.

"You're everything to me Temperance, you hear me? I would never risk what we have for one night of sex, ever." He slid his hands again to her abdomen and caught her gaze. "I have to think that I mean something to you too."

"I couldn't imagine having a child with anyone else." A tear slipped down her cheek as she continued to look at Booth. "I didn't want to die without knowing you were going to be a father again."

"Hey, you know I'll always come for you."

"Well I got lucky this time. You know it was more than just sex for me, right?" Booth leaned in and kissed her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Don't leave me Seeley," she murmured against his lips.

"Never." He pulled her to standing, pausing for a moment to watch the rivulets of water run down her body. She was a goddess, his very own Venus. Booth wrapped a towel around Brennan and swung her into his arms. He headed to the bed, his lips never leaving hers. As he lay her down gently, he was determined to show her exactly how much she meant to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"What was with Angel being all touchy feely with Cordelia today," Buffy groused as she put her son to sleep in the center of the king bed. She herself plopped down on the end of the enormous bed and crossed her arms petulantly. Spike made himself comfortable on a chaise by a window as he kicked up his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed one eye and peeked at the slayer with the other.

"Give it a rest pet. There's more to this than you know, and it's not your place to interfere with things."

"What do you mean it's not my place to interfere? Angel and I only stayed away from each other because of his curse. He loves me."

"Glad I'm chopped liver here love. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside." Buffy sighed and glanced at Spike as he looked for all the world like he was asleep, or at the very least on his way there.

"Spike…"

"No, I get it, I really do. You and Peaches had the star crossed love of all time. A vampire and a slayer madly in love with each other, but it just wasn't meant to be. While one of them became the hero, the other was sent to hell." He readjusted his long frame on the couch and settled in again as Buffy looked somewhat contrite. "Thing is pet, while Angel lost his soul, I took one for you. So before you go sticking your nose in business that you have no part of, think about what you've got."

"I just don't understand what it is that he sees in her. Cordelia was always mean in high school, and well, it's Cordelia."

"Pet, I'm willing to bet that she's changed a lot since then what with being a part demon seer now. Just leave the issue alone and let Angel be with his mate, okay?" Both were silent as Buffy settled down on the bed next to her son. She watched him sleeping for a while before she spoke again.

"Why is it that Liam is so comfortable with you? Willow was right, he doesn't like strangers." When the answer wasn't forthcoming, she'd thought he'd gone to sleep. Finally though, Spike spoke up.

"I'm not sure really. I remember being in Los Angeles, fighting for my life, and it's like I went to sleep and woke up here. What I do know, is that during what felt like sleep, it's like I saw him in a dream. I felt like I was protecting him, and in return, he found me."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Since when does anything that happens to us make sense?"

"Why couldn't we just lead normal lives? Why did all of this have to happen? Why do I always end up alone?"

"It's just the cards you were dealt love. You're the slayer. You're meant to be alone."

"I don't care. Giles said that over and over when I was in school, but it didn't make it any easier. Every time I've found someone I can love, it just doesn't work out."

"Oh come on Buffy, I'm here now aren't I?" Spike pulled himself to sitting to better look at her as she huddled in a small ball. He'd never seen her looking so vulnerable before, but as he'd so aptly put it, she was the slayer. After all of the heartache she'd been through maybe she'd just reached her breaking point.

"You left. You didn't come back. Instead, you stayed in Los Angeles once you had a solid form again."

"We're getting into this now? Look love, I had a mission to do in the city of Angels. Besides, by the time I was corporeal again you weren't even in the country. What was I supposed to do, search the world for you?"

"It would have been nice, but what can I expect? You were supposed to have been in love with Dru, and yet you didn't follow her when she left."

"Don't you say anything against my sire, you hear me? Whatever reason Dru had to leave was her own. Besides, I never would have thought of you if she'd stuck around."

"Am I everyone's second best then?"

"You're no one's second best pet. Dru is my sire. I can't help but have a strong connection with her. It tears at me that she left, but if I'd followed her then it would have caused more harm than good. She comes back and I'll be there for her. I can't help that. I'm as much her mate as Cordelia is Angel's." He indicated a scar on his neck that Buffy had never really noticed. She'd just assumed that it was a carryover from his turning. "She'd never turned someone before, didn't quite know the significance I think. Whoever initiates the claiming bite feels the bond, but not as strongly as the one they lay claim to."

"I don't understand why you keep calling Cordelia Angel's mate."

"Did you notice the bite on her neck? You wonder why it hasn't gone away like Dawn's is beginning to? It's because it's a claiming mark made by Angel. The bloody pouf had no problem doing it either."

"But he gave me a ring before he lost his soul. Surely I have a higher claim on him than Cordy does."

"You know, for as much as you've gone up against vampires, you don't know much about them. Would you have let Angel claim you?"

"What?" A look of revulsion passed over her face at the thought. "No, not that way. That's what the ring was."

"And what about me? What if I'd asked to claim you? I've fed off of you, it wouldn't be any different, the feeling. Could you allow me to make you my mate?"

"But you just said that you were Dru's…"

"Forget about Drusilla for a minute. Would you let me lay claim over you?" He had moved off of the chaise and was now hovering over her as she lay on the bed. His blue eyes pierced her green and held the stare. She gulped and finally pulled away from the intense stare.

"I couldn't do that. I'm a slayer." Spike nodded and moved away from her again. He resettled himself onto the chaise and closed his eyes.

"Exactly. Goodnight love. Sleep tight, we have a long day ahead of us."

XxXxX

Angela Montenegro made her way downstairs just as the sun crested over the horizon. While in DC it was five hours earlier, she found that she just couldn't sleep regardless of how exhausted she was. Too much had occurred the day before and had left her mind spinning too fast to get any rest. The best way she'd found to clear her head was to get in some sketches. That was the thing she loved most about this property of Jack's. The place was peaceful and perfect to get in a little meditative art, much like Kirk's place in New Mexico had been.

The artist let out a sigh and made her way through the maze of rooms until she reached the large French doors leading into the grounds behind the large manor. She was surprised to see Angel out there this early in the morning as he sat, letting the early morning sun hit his face. Before she said anything, Angel turned to look at the artist.

"You're up early this morning. I would have expected that you'd sleep longer like everyone else." He indicated the empty seat next to him and Angela took the offer, sitting next to the vampire.

"When you've known Bren as long as I have, you'd discover that her getting her ass saved tends to leave you awake longer than you'd like. I can understand Booth knocking out with relief, but me? I worry." She glanced at the pad of paper he had and the charcoal pencils on the bench between them. Apparently he'd been up a while if he'd managed to find her art supplies.

"I know what you mean. I've lost a lot of sleep in the past several years over the people I care about. Cordelia especially." He smiled a bit and turned back to the sketch pad.

"That doesn't look like Cordelia," Angela said as she glanced at the drawing again. No, that definitely wasn't her on the pad. Judging by the hairstyle, it looked more like someone from the nineteenth century.

"You overheard Spike's comment about the maid? This is her." He made a few more strokes on the paper with the pencils, smudging some of the lines. The young woman had looked so worn, but determined as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders but was fighting for what she wanted regardless. It reminded Angela a lot of Temperance actually.

"You have a real gift for faces. You ever think about being a forensic artist?"

"I'm only good with faces I've seen. It's part of my atonement I suppose."

"Cordelia mentioned something about a curse, but I'm not sure I quite understood what she was talking about." Angel looked out over the gardens and put down the charcoals. There was something about the artist that made her easy to open up to.

"Gypsy curse. I killed one of their clan so they cursed me with a soul." He picked up the charcoal pencils again and turned back to his sketch. Angela watched him work for a while before she asked her next question.

"So why is it a curse to have a soul?"

"The soul is in place to make me atone for the evil I did as Angelus."

"Huh." Angel glanced over at Angela, curious to her reaction. No one had ever reacted quite that way upon discovering his curse.

"What?"

"Well it just seems stupid, you know? I mean vampires by their very natures are supposed to be predators of humans. They're supposed to kill, right?"

"Yes."

"So that would be like keeping wolves or lions from hunting their prey. That doesn't seem like an appropriate punishment."

"It was a vengeful move. They wanted to hurt me as much as I hurt the girl." Angel looked down at his sketch. The face of the maid shone back to him from his own handiwork. Angela looked at the portrait as well and smiled a bit.

"You know what might help? A lot of people are asked to write journals about their lives and mistakes and such, but maybe what you could do is give these people back their faces, their names. It's kind of what I do for work. When someone is found that can't be identified, we get the remains. Bren looks at the bones to find out what she can about the person, and I give them back their life in a way. I draw their face based on the underlying structure."

"I don't know…"

"Well it's just a thought is all. You could always put them together in a collection and show it off, let everyone know about those lost in the past."

"That might be pushing it."

"Just think about it. If all of this end of the world stuff is stopped then you'll need something to do right?"

"That is true. I mean in Los Angeles I was working as a private investigator, but we dealt with demons rather than cheating spouses. I could do that again."

"I think art is much more suited to you. You're too good at it to just use it as a hobby."

"I've used it in other capacities before."

"See? So you really should listen to me because I totally know what I'm talking about. Now, why don't you show me what that gypsy girl looked like?"

XxXxX

Cordelia reached out for Angel as she began to stir as a shaft of light brushed against her face. It felt good to wake up warm and safe in the arms of a vampire… if said vampire was in bed that is. With a frown, she climbed out of bed, pulling the sheet around her and walked to the window. It faced out into the gardens surrounding the manor, the sunlight streaming down and Angel sitting outside, his face uplifted as the light struck it. She was in awe of the sight, the slight smile on his face as he basked in the morning light.

With a sigh, she reached up and clasped the necklace she wore. Sooner or later, Angelus would need to make an appearance, but she just wasn't sure in what capacity. It was something she'd have to discuss with Giles before they headed back to Galway. Between the two of them they could probably figure out where to get the extra assistance. Now though, she needed to get dressed and start training. While she was pretty sure she could wield a stake or crossbow effectively, she didn't battle at the level that Angel and the others did.

It didn't take long for her to get down to the gardens, and what she saw made her frown. Spike stood next to her taking a drag off of a cigarette as he too watched what was going on.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?"

"Buffy thought it would be a good idea to start training immediately, but apparently Peaches was the only one worth training with." They both watched as the former lovers sparred against each other, both matched in speed and agility though the petite blonde was the stronger of the pair.

"So what are you, chopped liver?"

"Funny you should say that pet." Spike stopped speaking as she stormed off toward the pair. He put out his cigarette and followed, sure he'd be entertained by what was about to happen.

"Buffy, get away from him now." Buffy blocked a move from Angel and paused to look at the former cheerleader. She was breathing heavily and had a slight sheen of sweat on her skin from the exertions.

"Who are you, his keeper? I needed to practice."

"So beat the shit out of Spike." She ignored the protestation from the blond vampire as she continued to stare at Buffy, flames practically shooting out of her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do Cordy."

"No, but I can tell you to stay away from Angel. Whenever the two of you are around each other, bad things happen, so go practice with someone else." Buffy turned to look at the vampire.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

"Buffy, if there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's to not argue with Cordelia. Besides, I think she's right."

"Right about what?" Before Angel could answer, the others made their way outside. Giles looked around at the small group with obvious disapproval.

"What is going on here?"

"Buffy here is trying to overstep her bounds and make a move on Angel."

"I was not."

"You were too. If you needed a sparring partner, I'm sure Spike would be a willing participant. Why'd you have to move in on my man, huh?"

"He is not your…"

"Enough!" Giles looked from one young woman to the other. Why on earth these two couldn't have a peaceful existence he'd never know. There were other things to get to however, and they were of a much more important nature. "Right now what we need is to asses the fighting skills in our group to decide the best course of action later on. We'll be facing much more than just vampires and differences in our fighting styles will prove useful against our foes."

"So what do you suggest," Booth asked as he leaned against a low stone wall.

"Connor, Angel and Spike will spar with others in the group to get a better understanding of their fighting styles."

"That's ridiculous. I'm the only one they can spar with," Buffy stated. Cordelia certainly couldn't fight. That was the reason she was always vampire bait back in Sunnydale.

"That's quite presumptuous of you Buffy," Cordy said in return. "I told you I've been on my own for five years, and I can certainly hold my own."

"Yeah, and where did you get your training?"

"I trained her," came the response from both Angel and Connor. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the pair and turned back to Buffy.

"If you think I don't know what I'm doing then just bring it on Buffy, because I can assure you I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face." The blonde smiled and squared off against the brunette. Oh, this was going to be too easy.

"You're on."


	10. Chapter 10

Cordelia stood opposite of Buffy just waiting for the blonde to make a move. All of the times she'd been used as vampire bait came back to her and made her seethe further. She'd never truly been a Scooby, and at the time, she'd been grateful for that fact. She'd always been Queen C, or Xander's girlfriend, or the one who got the rebar through the gut. Buffy always talked on and on about how she was separate from everyone, how she was the slayer and therefore special. Heck, Cordelia thought. I did what I did to help and certainly not because I had a destiny. At least not at the time.

Buffy finally moved in toward Cordelia and swung at her, expecting her fist to connect with the side of the seer's face. Instead, it met with air and she landed with a splat on the ground as Cordelia ducked the blow and knocked her off of her feet with a sweep of her leg. Buffy stared up at Cordelia for a moment, sputtering. Okay, she'd have to give it to the brunette. Obviously she'd picked up some fighting skills somewhere. She kipped back up onto her feet and went at Cordelia again. For every move she made, the brunette countered, and managed to get in a blow or two on Buffy. Frustrated with her lack of ass-kickage, she snarled at the seer.

"I guess you can't make Angel perfectly happy if he still has his soul this morning." Cordelia scowled at the blonde as she heard Willow and Dawn both gasp at the comment. She was not going to get away with that. Taking a quick glance at Angel, Cordelia took a swing at Buffy and barely avoided the counter move.

"Oh there was plenty of bliss to be had. Difference is that he's mine. I decide whether or not he loses his soul." Buffy stopped and looked at Cordelia, confused. It was a stupid move to make she realized a second later as she found herself flat on her back again. She was positively stunned. Cordelia looked down at her keeping her stance defensive.

"What do you mean you decide whether or not he loses his soul?"

"I told you that already Buffy. I swear sometimes you just don't listen to anyone but yourself. He's my mate. He's mine body, demon and soul." Buffy glanced over at Giles for confirmation of the statement. He nodded, but seemed perplexed at the same time.

"But, you can't have a claim on him. I was his first love."

"Buffy…" Angel began, but Cordelia waved him off. Despite the fact that everyone was listening, this had to be said to the blonde.

"He never claimed you. So what if he loved you. I'm sure he loved his parents before he turned and slaughtered them for the hell of it. Love doesn't matter. He never claimed you, do you understand?"

"But he gave me a ring."

"Big whoop. Just because someone gives you jewelry doesn't mean you're meant to be together forever. He could have just given it to you to get in your pants."

"Cordelia, knock it off," Angel said, scowling. Part of him would always love Buffy, but he certainly didn't want to see her hurt, and Cordy's words were doing just that. The brunette looked at Angel and gave a slight nod of her head. She looked back at Buffy and offered her a hand.

"He's not yours anymore Buffy, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner the air will clear." Once Buffy took the proffered hand, Cordelia turned to Giles. "I think we're done unless you want us to go at it with broadswords."

"How about in bikinis and some mud," Spike said, a smirk firmly in place as the two girls scowled at him. "Now that is something I'd pay to see. A vampire slayer versus a part demon ex-cheerleader. Sexy as hell, I'm telling you."

"Um ew. What twisted place did you come from?" Cordelia crossed her arms and looked at the blond vampire.

"Okay so maybe not mud wrestling, but what about a lingerie pillow fight? We could add in the others and have a little something for everyone." He chuckled despite the multiple glares from the other women. Giles merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I think I've seen what I need. Perhaps Dawn and Agent Booth here should have a go."

"But I don't have a beef with Agent Booth," Dawn said, earning a snort from Connor. After a moment of confusion, she realized what Giles meant and blushed a little bit. "Come on Giles, you know what I can do."

"It's been a while Dawn and it's possible that you've adapted. Now, why don't you spar against Connor and Agent Booth, let's see what you can do."

"Hey, if you want something shot at, I'm your man okay? Hand to hand I try to avoid."

"But Booth, you did a great job in Vegas at boxing," Temperance said, and Booth winced. He really didn't want to fight in close combat if he could avoid it. Yes, he could do it, but he preferred not to.

"Regardless, I need an assessment of your skills. I'm sure that long range targetry can be an asset, but if you are in close quarters, I need to know what you can handle. Remember, Spike is a vampire and by default, much stronger than you. Just show us what you're capable of. Don't worry about overpowering him." Giles motioned both Booth and Spike forward even as Connor worked with Dawn. It was obvious the young woman had been practicing and was holding her own against the young man. The ex-watcher wasn't so much concerned with her as he was the newcomer. The FBI agent seemed oddly reserved about his abilities, and that was a bit worrying. Either he wasn't skilled at all, or he refused to use what abilities he did have.

Booth glanced once at Temperance before shrugging. It didn't look like he was going to get out of this after all. He was currently paired up with a Billy Idol wannabe that was a few inches shorter, and didn't look like something he couldn't handle. He didn't fight the night before, and was completely unprepared as Spike backhanded him across the cheek. Booth flew across the patio and skidded to a stop on his back. Okay, that hurt, he thought as he stood up, wincing at the pull in his back. His face felt like it was going to explode where the vampire had back handed him.

"You going to take this serious now," the vampire asked with a smirk. Bloody hell he loved it. It was like beating up Angel only he was much stronger than his opponent. Booth glanced once at Temperance before squaring up to the vampire again. He gave a slight nod, and waited. He didn't like making the first move. It didn't give him an advantage to appraise his opponent. Giles had been correct when he said that vampires were strong. Hell, it was rare that someone knocked him off his feet in a fight.

Spike came at Booth again, but the agent dodged the blow, spun and caught the vampire in the side of the face with a forearm. Spike grabbed hold of Booth's arm, flipping him over through momentum. As Booth hit the ground, he brought his legs up and monkey flipped him, sending the blond vampire crashing onto the pavement. Booth rolled to standing and moved to pin Spike to the ground.

Temperance watched him, impressed. She'd never seen him use his special ops training before and found it to be incredibly impressive. He had a good read on his opponent's moves and stance, not allowing him any leeway to attack again. She looked at the others and found them to be equally impressed with the agent's skills. Angel seemed to concentrate the most on Booth as the sparring continued. He obviously knew what Spike was capable of, and it fascinated her to watch him analyze every move, cataloguing them for one reason or another. Finally, after several minutes, Giles called a halt to the activity.

"I must say Agent Booth; I find your skill to be quite impressive. Why do you not want anything to do with hand to hand combat?" Booth sat on a bench in the gardens, panting from the exertion of the sparring.

"Look, I was trained as an Army Ranger. The special ops training I received was in order to kill. I'm an FBI agent so that means only killing as an absolute last resort. I don't need more blood on my hands."

"Are you skilled with any weapons? Broadswords, throwing axes, cross bows?"

"What is this, the middle ages? No. I can use hand guns and rifles, but that's it."

"We'll have to see about getting you trained then. Your turn as a false Angelus worked very well last night, so it would be a benefit for you to learn to use other weaponry."

"Really, I'm cool not handling weapons."

"Agent Booth, many of the beings we're likely to come across can't be taken down by bullets. It really would be an asset to you to learn how to use them."

"I'd like to learn," Temperance said with a twinkle in her eyes. Booth turned to look at her sharply.

"No, absolutely not. Not while you're pregnant."

"Oh here it goes," Angela muttered under her breath as the two squared off. Cordelia looked at her curiously, but didn't comment as the obstinate anthropologist crossed her arms and looked at Booth.

"What does my being pregnant have to do with wanting to better protect myself? You think that I can't do it?"

"Hey, I never said that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And how will learning to handle a weapon get me hurt?"

"You really want me to explain the multitudes of ways? I'm sure you know them better than I do. I don't care if you learn how, just not right now."

"Both of you stop right now," Connor said, surprising everyone. He'd been pretty quiet up to that point, but the constant bickering between everyone was starting to grate on his nerves. "We have too much to worry about to spend arguing about who is better at what or who should learn to use weapons. From what I've been assisting with, there's a whole lot of bad coming our way and we need to concentrate on stopping it."

"Connor's right," Angel said as he continued to look at Booth. It was hard to look at someone who was identical in looks and build to himself. There were just too many things that seemed the same between the two of them. "We need to get back to Galway and those prophecies. We need to know what to prepare for."

"Yeah, and what to do about these allies we're going to need," Cordelia said. "Giles, whoever we get isn't a normal source for partnerships."

"Several times in the prophecy, we've come across references to both Angel and Spike, alternately referred to as 'the souled ones' or 'masters of aurelius'. I feel as though their presence here also has to do with whatever help we're going to need." Everyone was silent for a while, and it was Angel who spoke up next.

"Giles, do you still have the signet of Aurelius?"

"Yes, it's with the rest of my belongings in Galway. Why?" Spike looked at Angel and shook his head.

"Peaches, you aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

"What would he be suggesting?" Buffy glanced from one to the other, not sure what was going on.

"What do you know about signets?" Angel asked the ex-watcher. Giles thought for a moment before he answered.

"The signet ring can only be worn by the Master of whatever house the signet is for. The ring imbues powers over the Master, but what those powers are were never clear."

"The Master of a house can call to arms any and all vampires that belong to that house. In the house of Aurelius, we all share a bit of each other, going back to the Master that Buffy killed. He was Aurelius. It was his age that had him looking the way he did."

"What way was that," Angela asked the vampire. She knew that the vampires here were both considered old, but they still looked like young men.

"Man looked like an albino human bat," Spike commented before returning his attention to Angel. "You aren't honestly suggesting that you take up mantle of Master. It won't work Angel."

"We have to try it. We have no other choice."

"But your soul…"

"Angel's right Spike, we have to try it. That's what the powers wanted me to know. From what I remember, Aurelius was incredibly powerful, therefore any vampire born into that house tends to be stronger than most."

"Yeah and sadistic if they had any contact with Angelus," Spike muttered.

"What do you mean sadistic," Dawn asked. For the most part she'd only ever heard stories about Angel, and not much was said about his evil alter ego. It was like Buffy and Willow chose not to discuss the Mr. Hyde part of his personality.

"There's a reason that Angelus was known as 'the scourge of Europe' niblet. He's the one what caused Drusilla to go crazy before he turned her. Delighted in taking the sanity right out of her, isn't that right Angel?"

"Look, it's not anything I can change. We all know that. Right now we need to do what we can to stop this apocalypse and if my taking the seat as master is what needs to be done, then so be it." Angel walked away from the group then. Everyone watched him go, and it was a moment before Cordelia followed after him.

"I don't understand," Buffy said in the silence that descended over the group. "Why won't it work for him to take his place as master?"

"It's because he has a soul. Angelus is master of the house, not Angel," Giles answered grimly.

"You don't think he'd risk his soul…"

"He did when we needed to destroy the beast," Connor said, his countenance tight. Angelus was not someone with whom he wanted to come into contact with again. Angel was his father, not that bastard, Angelus.

"Yeah, and we all know how that turned out," Buffy said as she looked at Willow. Her friend told her about the trouble they'd had in returning the soul to Angelus. Her own skin turned cold at the thought of Angel losing his soul again.

"Well he did manage to kill the beast." Connor looked to the three newcomers to the party. All three of them looked thoroughly confused over the line of conversation. "I'll tell you what I was told in regards to Angelus. He uses lies as a weapon to hurt you, but puts in enough of the truth to turn the blade. They guy is evil, and I truly do hope I never have to meet him again."

"Yeah well, if daddy dearest there decides to be noble, I'm sure Angelus would have no qualms about leading the entire house. That's what I'd worry about if I were you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I'd like you to come with Buffy and myself to the old Watcher's Council. We need to make arrangements for weapons and should choose a location for training. It needs to be somewhere that can provide adequate protection for you as well as keeping vampires as far away from humans as possible." Booth and Brennan looked at each other, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still having trouble adapting to the existence of vampires and demons," Brennan said calmly. Booth could feel how tense she was as he swept his hand to its familiar spot on her lower back. It had been far too long since he'd been free to touch her. The simple gesture seemed to relax her a bit and he could feel her relax back into his firm grip.

"I'll admit that for the uninitiated, it is a tough transition to learn that there are creatures that exist in darkness."

"I got a rather rude awakening to this world," Buffy said in all seriousness. "I came into my slayer abilities at fifteen when the previous one was killed. One day I was hanging out at the mall with my friends, the next I was attacked by a vampire. I've had to live for thirteen years with the knowledge that I was chosen to fight off this evil."

"How is it that Angel and Spike look normal, but the vampires that attacked us had ridged frontal bones and zygomatic arches?" Giles chuckled at her scientific view of the situation.

"Dr. Brennan, vampires have to look like humans to blend into their society. When they go on the attack, their demonic features morph to the surface. Think of it as their own form of camouflage. They need to remain hidden until they attack." Giles led them through the house from the back gardens and out toward the waiting van.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to examine them in their vampiric form?"

"You can ask Angel and Spike, but it's up to them as to whether they'll submit to any scrutiny. Please, we need to hurry if we're going to get all of our objectives taken care of today." The group climbed into the van, Buffy and Giles in front while Booth and Brennan sat in the back, protected from view by the windowless back of the van. As they drove off the property, Buffy turned to Giles, and he knew what it was she would be questioning him about.

"Giles, what did Cordelia mean when she said she could control whether or not Angel loses his soul?"

"You heard her Buffy. Angelus claimed Cordelia as his mate. Do you understand what that means for their connection to each other?"

"I thought that vampires just held a connection to their sire. I don't understand, I mean he gave me a ring…"

"I knew I should have made you read more on the subject. Cordelia seemed to be the only one who really seemed interested in learning about vampires. I suppose it was from the numerous times she was used to draw them out. Vampires can choose a mate, either vampire or not and mark them with their scent through a bite. The bite doesn't fade as a physical sign of which they belong to.

"It's rare that a human would be chosen as it is also rare for a vampire to choose a mate in the first place. The mate has a lot of control over the relationship. For humans, there is a painful physical tug if they are away from the one they are mated to. I can imagine that Cordelia has not had it easy these last five years."

"But how does that allow her to control whether or not Angel keeps his soul?"

"That little piece of information was puzzling to me, but I believe that she has the ability to keep his soul intact because she's a higher being. I also think that is the reason that both she and Dawn were chosen as a blood source."

"Dawn isn't a higher being."

"She was the key. She might not have any extraordinary powers to her name, but that doesn't detract from the fact that she is in fact a higher being. Both of those young women will be asked to provide the only blood that Angel and Spike can safely ingest. Their connections to the higher powers will allow them to recover from the loss quickly."

"This is all a bit much to take in right now."

"I'll admit that I'm in agreement with that assessment. One thing I will ask of you. Regardless of your feelings for Angel, you must stay out of his relationship with Cordelia. The fact that they are mates says a lot and it is not your place to try and renew his interest in you." The slayer crossed her arms and looked out the window of the van.

"It's just not fair. I was his first love."

"Yes and I'm sure he'll always see you that way, but you are not in his life as anything other than a friend now. Please see that you keep it that way."

XxXxX

"Oh my god, Hodgins, you wouldn't believe what was going on here. I just am not sure how to explain it." Angela sat in the art studio that Jack Hodgins had set up for her during their relationship. She idly sketched what she remembered of the patronage in Lorne's bar. Never before had she seen such strange creatures, and it was hard to believe that they were real and not just elaborate costumes.

"What do you mean? Was Dr. B actually in trouble?"

"Oh yeah. We had to stage this whole big rescue and everything, but she's safe and hasn't left Booth's side since he saved her from sacrifice." Hodgins started to laugh.

"Sacrifice? What happened, did she get in the middle of a religious war again?"

"You could say that I suppose. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for letting us use your manor."

"Hey, use it as long as you need. It's not like I ever go there what with the ghost and all." Angela started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just found out some interesting information about the ghost and that painting of your third great grandmother."

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh no. I'm not telling you over the phone. I want to see your face when I tell you that story."

"That's not fair."

"Maybe not, but trust me, it's worth it."

"So are you guys going to be in England much longer?"

"No. As a matter of fact, we're probably heading to Ireland again in the next day or so. Cordelia's contact still has some things there he needs, and all of Bren's clothes and such are there too."

"Well let me know if you need somewhere to stay. My Uncle Simon had a castle out there, and I think I can talk my cousin into letting you guys use it."

"I can't ask you to do that Jack. You've already helped us so much."

"You know me Angela; I'll always have a soft spot for you." Angela smiled sadly on her side of the line and let out a small sigh.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I should take advantage of you."

"You can take advantage of me anytime you want baby." At that, the artist let out a very unladylike guffaw."

"I might have to take you up on that when I get back, although at this point I'm not sure when that's going to be. Things are just a bit complicated on this end."

"Well, just keep in touch and let us know what's going on, okay?"

"Of course Jack." They said their goodbyes and as Angela hung up, she let out another sigh. He was such a good man and she really didn't deserve him as a friend. Putting it out of her mind for the moment, she glanced down at her sketch and shook her head. She wasn't kidding when she said that things were complicated. How was she supposed to explain about demons and magic to a scientist and be believed?

XxXxX

"Come on Angel, I know you hate shopping, but really you can't keep wearing Booth's clothes. You need some things of your own, and that's what I'm here for. I'm going to make sure you don't get stuck in your traditional black," Cordelia said as she Angel and the others entered into Harrods. Ah how she missed this place and the trips she used to take with her parents when she was younger. Now she felt in her element. Angel however looked completely uncomfortable.

"Cordy, I really don't need anything from here. I'm sure I could find something…"

"Oh stop complaining you big baby. You don't see Spike having a problem with this do you?" Angel glanced over at his grandchilde and noted the amused expression on his face. "Anyway, I'm sure that wherever it is you keep Angelus in there, he'd at least appreciate something fashionable. Look at this as an opportunity to soothe the savage demon.

Angel had to admit that Angelus did love his luxuries, and when he was able to, he tried to surround himself with expensive items. Connor, he noticed winced at the mention of the psychotic half of the equation.

"Fine, but I am not going to suddenly be all colorful."

"Oh please, like I'd turn you into bozo the clown. When are you going to trust that I know a thing or two about fashion?"

"Peaches, you might as well admit defeat here. You know you're not going to win this one with the cheerleader." Cordelia sent a huge wattage smile toward the blond vampire.

"Thank you Spike."

"Anytime Cordelia." The seer grabbed hold of Angel and headed off to the men's department. Connor hesitated to go with them which earned a snort from Spike. "What's the matter Connor? Are you too old to be hanging out with mommy and daddy?"

"Funny Spike," he said and shook his head. It made him uncomfortable still to be around Cordelia and his father after what had occurred six years earlier. It hardly seemed that long ago that the woman who was now Angelus' mate was in his own bed. He'd been so naïve back then, believing that she really was interested in him, and instead it turned out to be the ploy of a goddess to become corporeal. There was a lot to his life that he would change if he could, and he understood why his father did what he did in modifying everyone's memories about him. That still didn't mean he wasn't attracted to Cordelia.

"You should probably get a move on then junior before security is called for a lost boy." Connor simply rolled his eyes and left the others. It was strange to know that in a way everyone was his family in this strange group, but he felt alone amongst them. Sure, his father would always accept him, and so would Cordelia, but knowing that he pretty much ruined both of their lives at one point didn't sit well.

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see it was Dawn Summers.

"I'm sorry about Spike; I know how he can get."

"It's okay; it didn't bother me that much. This whole situation is just taking me a while to adjust to. I don't think I actually expected to see my father again."

"I'll admit finding Spike in an alley was a bit disconcerting, but I've come to realize that when you're surrounded by what we are, you should always expect the unexpected."

"Trust me when I say that being raised in a Hell dimension will teach you that fairly quickly."

"Hell dimension?"

"Yeah, it's the reason that Angel didn't raise me. If I hadn't been taken from him, I'd only be about…seven." Dawn's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Okay I was wondering about that, because I remember when Buffy heard that you were born. She was pretty hurt. I guess Angel told her that he could never have children being a vampire and all."

"Well yeah, I mean he shouldn't have been able to, but there was a prophecy around my birth and all." Dawn shook her head.

"What is it with this group and prophecies? Do you ever wonder if you could live a normal life away from all the strangeness?" Connor smiled and looked again at the young woman.

"What's normal? Obviously we're all important to the Powers-That-Be or none of us would be here now, so for us, normal is in the abnormal."

"Huh. I never really thought of it that way." Connor glanced ahead and saw Cordelia with Angel. Behind them, Spike and Willow were entertaining Liam. After a moment of pause, Connor put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Dawn.

"So, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry. What do you say we go grab a bite to eat?" A light blush ran over her cheeks as Dawn smiled back.

"I think I'd like that."

XxXxX

Booth stared at the amazing arsenal of weapons to be had at the Watcher's Council. Brennan was examining a few swords and commenting on their balance, but his eyes were glued to the rifle in front of him. He'd never been able to use one during his time as a Ranger, but the Cheytak M200 was the best sniper rifle available. He reached out to pick it up and examine it.

"Are you interested in that rifle Agent Booth," Giles asked as he approached the FBI agent. Booth looked up from the weapon somewhat in awe.

"Do you have any idea what the capabilities of this baby are? This thing is accurate from over a mile away. Hell, if this thing had been around when I was in the military…" He glanced at the rifle once more. If it had been around, then maybe he wouldn't have had to see the faces of his target's loved ones. Booth set down the weapon and folded his arms across his chest. There really seemed to be no reason for a group of paranormal weirdoes to have that rifle.

"Well, I'll be sure to add this to our arsenal. I'm sure it could come in handy at some point to have someone be able to take out a few targets from that distance."

"I really don't…"

"You said that if we needed someone to handle a gun that you were our man. What this weapon is capable of in trained hands cannot be ignored. Besides, I think that you'll find this somewhat different than having human targets. The creatures we're at war with are truly evil."

"I'm sure they wouldn't see it that way. The people I had to take out certainly didn't."

"Agent Booth, since you've never dealt with demons, I'll give you a bit of information regarding their behavior. There are some demons, like Lorne who are on the side of good. He reads auras, and can guide you on your path, but there are others, like Mohra demons that are soldiers for the forces of evil, and they know it. Those are the ones you need to watch out for. It is their sole job to take out warriors of light like Angel or yourself."

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm not a warrior, and certainly not some Jedi sounding thing."

"On the contrary, you're very much a warrior of the light. You are an FBI agent and therefore take criminals to justice. I'm sure in your time you've come across some people that you would consider truly evil." Howard Epps instantly crossed Booth's mind, and it made him shudder. There was no doubt in his mind that Epps was the personification of evil. The same could be said of Gormagon and how he fed on those weaker than him both literally and figuratively. Giles nodded as he saw the light of recognition in Booth's eyes. "Because you've been able to help contain and get rid of that evil, you're fighting the good fight, just like us. The difference is in the medium only. We fight demons, you fight humans."

"I still don't understand all of this talk about prophecies, or why you've referred to me as the reflection."

"Prophecies are hard to deal with, and it is sometimes difficult to see if something has been tampered with, or if it is legitimate. In the case of Angel's son, Connor, his birth was prophesied millennia before the event. The demon he was meant to kill could travel through time and managed to change the prophecy in order to spare his own life. That was the cause of his own demise however."

"That makes no sense."

"As I said, they can be complicated, and obviously the reason for referring to you as the reflection should be somewhat obvious. You're so similar to Angel in many ways. Both of you seek redemption and do so on the side of good. You are a human reflection of him."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you on that one Rup." He watched as the ex-watcher flinched. Booth had a feeling that there was more going on here than he was being told, and he intended to find out what it was.

"Yes, trust is the key to everything," Giles said and wandered off toward a section of the large weapons room containing axes. As he walked away, Temperance wandered over and wrapped her arms around Booth's waist.

"What was that about?" He glanced once at her before returning his gaze to Giles.

"I'm not sure Bones, but I get the feeling that we're not being told everything."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know that there's really any way we can find a place large enough to accommodate that many vampires," Buffy said as she, Giles, Booth and Brennan arrived back at the manor.

"I'll admit I find it difficult to think of a location that would keep both vampires and humans safe."

"What about a series of tunnels," Booth asked. He paused when Liam squealed and toddled by as Spike chased after him. The FBI agent opened and closed his mouth before turning back to Buffy and Giles. "I thought vampires were supposed to be tough."

"Yes, well even the toughest individuals have some downtime. Now, what about these tunnels," Giles asked, drawing attention away from Spike and Liam.

"Oh, there are miles of tunnels under Washington DC that could feasibly hide thousands of people." Brennan frowned at the suggestion and put her hand on Booth's arm.

"But what about the community down there?" Giles looked from one to the other.

"Community? Are you sure they're human?"

"Yes. We worked the case of a woman, Marnie Hunter, who was found dead inside the tunnels," Temperance said, "and we had to work with the community of homeless that set up a shanty town there."

"Well, there are different spells and enchantments that can be put into place to protect them as long as they stay within the boundaries of the enchantment. The slayers can also keep the vampires in line. They'll be safe from harm so long as they don't feed off of humans."

"So you think it's doable," Booth asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Well, it will take a lot of work, but that is probably the best option. Vampires tend to make dens in dark places for obvious reasons, so the tunnels should appeal to them." Booth let out a breath in relief. Now that Temperance was safe, he just wanted to go back home. At home he could protect her, but not in these more unfamiliar settings. Brennan seemed to sense his relief and reached out to take his hand. He pulled her to him, unable to go without touching her.

"When can we return to DC?"

"Tomorrow we'll return to Galway and gather the remainder of out belongings. We shouldn't be there longer than three days. Once we set up in America, then Angel will need to take over as Master of Aurelius."

"And that worries you," Brennan said as a statement of fact. Giles nodded and sighed, already weary of the upcoming struggles.

"If Spike were head of the house, his soul would not be a liability. While Angelus was cursed, Spike took a soul willingly. He is the same demon he was, always attuned to his emotions. Angel is a different matter. For him, there is a daily struggle between the soul and the demon. Angelus is head of the house, but the soul tempers him too much to truly take up the mantle. I fear that Angel won't be able to find the balance he needs to control that power."

"And what is the danger in Angelus being in charge? You've said he was evil, but aren't all vampires evil? You've never given us proof as to why he's so much worse than other vampires." Buffy looked at Booth and Brennan, her expression hardening.

"Angelus takes pleasure in torture. You've heard some mention of Drusilla?" The pair nodded, waiting for the petite blonde to continue. "Dru was gifted with visions, and I think she knew what was going to happen to her. Angelus stalked her, convinced her that she was sinning for having the visions, killed her family, and turned her when she entered a convent. He drove her to insanity and took complete pleasure in it." A shiver passed down Booth's spine. He'd always figured someone like Howard Epps with his perverse games was evil, but this seemed worse by far. Maybe it was the long term 'investment' in the game that bothered him. The game seemed much more methodic than anything Epps ever did. In fact, it reminded him of his time as a Ranger.

He'd once told Brennan when searching for Donovan Decker that he knew where to find the boy. Sure enough, mercenaries had the child in an abandoned warehouse off the beaten path. When Temperance asked him how he knew where to find the boy, he'd said that it was the type of place he took people for 'interrogations' when he was in the army. His stomach turned at the memories bombarding his mind.

Giving his partner that little bit of his past was difficult. He thought for sure that it would change the way she saw him. Temperance surprised him however when she accepted that piece of his past, allowing him to heal just a little bit more.

"What we have in store for us in the coming months is difficult to say the least. I need everyone to be aware of what we're going to face because any complacency on our part could be our downfall," Giles said, bringing Booth back to the present. Complacency wouldn't be a problem, it was the trip back to his memories that would be the issue, and it was a trip he wasn't looking forward to.

XxXxX

Angel sat in a darkened corner of the grand foyer, watching as Spike continued to chase Liam around. His chest tightened as he watched, his own time with his son cut much too short by his abduction from Holtz. Had he remained in Los Angeles and not taken to the hell dimension, he would be seven years old. What would he be like, he wondered as Liam shrieked with laughter and toddled out of the foyer. Buffy picked up the little boy and shared a word with Spike.

Angel turned away as his thought turned from family and toward the role he would take up in a matter of days. Master of Aurelius. The old Master, his grand-sire didn't understand control, even in the centuries in which he existed. He'd ever only had ten vampires at a time serving under him, far too few to really be effective. As Angelus on the other hand, Angel had many more humans and vampires under his control. He closed his eyes, retreating into his mind, his demon surging forward. _It's about damn time you let me out. If I have to sit here and listen to another person bitch about the apocalypse I'll rip their tongue out. How in the hell do you handle being around so many whiny bastards all the time? You take martyrdom a little too far. All of this talk, blah, blah, blah. I'll tell you who's interesting. Those three new ones. Booth, he's the one I'm interested in. There's a dark side there that I think needs to be harnessed, and I'm just the vampire to do it. _A smile slid over his face as the thoughts raced through his mind.

"Angel, will you help me train," Cordelia asked, startling the vampire out of his thoughts. She frowned as he watched his demeanor shift as he came back to himself. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered and stood up from his dark corner. Cordy cocked her head to one side and looked at him, her eyes squinting a bit.

"Seriously Angel, you aren't going into major brood mode are you, because that's a downer I just don't want."

"Major brood mode? How is that any different than my regular brood mode?" Cordelia snorted as they headed outdoors.

"If you have to ask then I'm not going to explain. But I would like it if you wouldn't answer I'm fine when I can tell that something is wrong." Angel sighed knowing that he couldn't get out of the discussion.

"I'm trying to find a balance between my soul and Angelus. I don't want to lose my humanity." Cordelia took hold of his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Look, you know it might come down to that. If you can't loosen the soul's hold on Angelus, then you'll have to let him free. There's no other way."

"There has to be."

"How about we not brood about this and get in some practice time." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Sounds good," he said just before stumbling into a sculpture in the backyard. Cordy snorted and shook her head. Yep, even after al this time he was still the same dorky vampire he always was. "So what do you want to work on?"

"I'm a bit rusty with a broadsword. I haven't really had a need for using one." Angel nodded and picked up two from the weapons that Giles unloaded earlier from the van. He passed one to Cordelia and stood at the ready opposite her.

"Remember what I said before. Always keep your opponent off-balance. Don't let them figure out what you're going to do next." She nodded and the pair began to circle each other. Neither moved first. Instead, they met in the middle, coming at each other at the same time. Steel met steel over and over as they fought, dancing around the other, completely in tune with each other. It had been a long time since they'd practiced together and yet they remained cognizant of the other's skills. Every move had a counter neither gaining an advantage over the other.

It was the shrill giggle from Liam that distracted Cordelia. She turned to see where he was and promptly found herself knocked to the ground.

"Cordy, what the hell were you thinking? You can't afford to be distracted in real battle, you know that." Angel reached down and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that the baby was too close," she said as she looked around for the little boy. "I didn't want him to get hurt." Angel took in the wistful expression on her face.

"Why didn't you ever… I mean how come in the last five years you didn't, you know, have a kid?" Cordelia sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face before returning to a defensive stance.

"It certainly wasn't for lack of trying. Apparently I'm only capable of bearing demon spawn, or you know, goddesses intent on ruling the world." A smile slid onto Angel's face at the comment even though he felt the pull of jealousy that she thought to have a family with someone other than him.

"So no more haxil beasts for you?" Cordelia snorted and couldn't help the grin spreading on her face.

"Yeah, let's hope not. Now, are we going to keep practicing, or are we taking a break to reminisce?" As Angel took up position opposite her, Cordelia frowned. Images flashed through her mind so quick she had trouble seeing them individually. Demons marched through emerald green fields while jewels flashed from their foreheads. Their group was surrounded by a veil of darkness, and amidst it all, the small crystal ball on her necklace glowed bright as light swirled through it. Fangs were bared and metal crashed around them.

"Cordelia, are you okay?" Angel watched as the point of her sword hit the ground. She looked up at him, dazed by the images flashing through her mind.

"Oh, this is so not good."

"What's not good?" She shook her head and put down the sword.

"Demons, an army of them." Cordelia frowned and closed her eyes to see the images wash through her mind again. "They have a strange jewel on their forehead."

"Mohra Demons. Where are they going to be?"

"I think they're waiting for us in Ireland, but I'm not sure. All I know is that there's a whole lot more of them than there are us, and we need some sort of an advantage." Angel glanced away from her and toward the manor.

"We need to work out a plan with the others. These demons are strong and we'll need all the help we can get."


	13. Chapter 13

"So what's the big deal with these Mohra demons," Spike asked as the entire group assembled in the library. Angel leaned back against a desk and folded his arms across his chest. This was going to be a bit difficult to explain, and the entire story could stir up some animosity that he really didn't want to deal with.

"Mohra demons are warriors of darkness that are sent to take out the warriors of light."

"This sounds way too Star Wars-y to me," Booth said as he watched his double across the room. It was still a little weird to be around someone who looked so much like him.

"Think of it as armies for God and for the devil if it will make a better analogy for you," Giles said. "Regardless of how you see the world, there are always two sides, and there are those who fight for those different forces."

"Okay, I get that. I'm Catholic, so it's kind of ingrained in me to believe the whole good/evil thing. But how is it that there are vampires on the side of good?"

"They're here by choice. Even with the curse of a soul, Angel could choose to be evil. Luckily for us, he's chosen the path of light."

"Which is why the demons are after us," Angel said, his expression grim. "This isn't the first time I've had a run in with a Mohra demon." Something sparked in Buffy's expression and Angel knew what was coming.

"Was that the demon you killed in your office when I came to visit?"

"Yes."

"Well then I don't see what the big deal is. You dispatched that demon pretty easily."

"Yeah, on the second go round." Buffy's face scrunched up.

"What are you talking about?"

"The first time that demon burst into my office, he got away and you and I tracked it."

"No, that didn't happen. I would remember." Cordelia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"There's a reason you don't remember Buff. You don't remember because Angel is way too noble for his own good."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Angel cleared his throat getting the attention back onto himself.

"The demon got away and Buffy and I tracked it down into the sewers. I got injured, and when I thought I'd killed it, some of its blood mixed with my own."

"Oh dear," Giles muttered. All eyes turned onto the ex-watcher.

"Why oh dear," Willow asked. She'd been trying to stay out of things because everyone needed to work out their problems on their own, and whenever she interfered, things didn't turn out well.

"Mohra demons have eternal blood running through their veins."

"But vampires are already immortal, so how would that matter," Buffy asked.

"Their blood, when mixed with the blood of the undead makes them live again. I became human again."

"No, I would have remembered. I know I would have."

"Buffy," Cordelia interrupted, her tone much kinder this time. "Angel wanted only to be with you when he became human again. He found you at the beach and well..." She shrugged. She didn't have all the details, only what Doyle told her, but it was enough to know that the pair had hooked up. Buffy looked over at Angel, somewhat shocked by the revelation.

"Why didn't you stay human, and why can't I remember any of this?" Angel sighed and pushed away from the desk. He started to pace the room a little in agitation.

"We found out that the demon hadn't been killed and without my strength as a vampire, I was no match for it. Mohra demons are incredibly strong, even you had a tough time fighting against it. Once I figured out how to kill the thing, I went to the Oracles and asked to be turned back into a vampire. I was no good to you or the cause as a human. The Mohra succeeded in its job. It took out a warrior for the light. I couldn't let that happen, so the Oracles agreed to swallow the day. It never happened. That's why you don't remember."

"Then how is it that Cordelia knows about it?"

"Angel told Doyle and he told me because I was wondering why Angel had gone into heavy brood mode." Booth listened to the whole conversation and was silently impressed with the vampire. He honestly didn't know if he would have been that selfless if given the opportunity to have what he wanted.

"We're getting off topic here. The point is, these demons can be killed easily if you know how to do it," Angel said, drawing the group back to the topic at hand. "They have a jewel in the center of their forehead, like an all seeing eye. If you shatter the jewel, then you'll kill the demon. That's the only way though. Do anything else to them and they just regenerate and come back stronger."

"So if they're so easy to kill, then what's the problem with them?" This question came from Booth.

"They're incredibly strong, and with the numbers that Cordelia saw in her vision, we'll be easily overwhelmed. We need an advantage over them, something that will thin their numbers before we're surrounded." Booth looked at his double with a grim expression.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to target anything, but it looks like I'll be using that sniper rifle after all."

XxXxX

The trip back to Galway itself was uneventful, but everyone in the group could feel the hairs on their necks standing up the closer they got to their destination. Something was in the air, and even the residents of the area seemed to know there was something evil afoot. Booth glanced around, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck standing up. Was this what it felt like to be around true evil, he wondered as he looked around the bustling city. Everyone seemed to be ill at ease and rather jumpy.

"There, over there," Angel said as he pointed to a high hilltop. "You'll need to stay up there. It has the best view of the area. If anyone is coming, you'll be the first to know." Booth nodded and set his jaw.

"Bones is coming with me."

"With all due respect Agent Booth, I think she would be better protected with us," Giles said. He recognized the stubborn set in Booth's expression, watching as the FBI agent shook his head.

"Look, the Cheytak needs two people in order to fire it correctly. Because of the distances we're talking about, over a mile, I need someone to feed me information on wind direction. I'm only as accurate as the information given, and I wouldn't trust anyone else. Plus, she's not getting out of my sight."

"Booth…"

"Bones, this isn't about me being an alpha-male, okay? I lost you once and I don't intend to do it again." The two held each other's gaze and after a short time, the anthropologist nodded and conceded defeat. He wasn't asking to protect her per se, he did in fact need her help. Besides, if by some chance some of those creatures did reach them, she had her own skill set to help in the fight.

"Okay, I'll go with you." He reached over and squeezed her hand in silent thanks. Angela looked over the grim group and rubbed her arms. She was so out of her element here. They all had the ability to fight whatever was coming, but she on the other hand was pretty useless in this situation.

"Hey, I'm not exactly going to be of help in a fight, so what is it that you want me to do," the artist asked the group as a whole. Giles was the one to answer her.

"If it would make you more comfortable, I'm thinking that you could secure rooms for everyone in the area. My flat would hold maybe two at most, and I'm uncertain about how much space Dr. Brennan has available." Angela nodded.

"I think I can do that. Just please, whatever happens keep me informed. I hate not knowing what it is that's going on."

"Of course Miss Montenegro. For now, we all need to prepare and get as far from the city as possible to draw out our foes." The group as a whole nodded. This was going to be tough and they all knew it.

Angela was dropped off along with little Liam and the rest of the group moved on to get into position before the army of Mohra caught up with them. Booth and Brennan were dropped off first to set up on the top of their hill, while the others moved into the valley below. Angel glanced over at Spike. The younger vampire seemed to be pretty relaxed considering the circumstances they were heading into. When the blond sensed his grand sire looking at him, he glanced back.

"There a problem Peaches?"

"You understand what's at stake here, right? You can't afford to be careless Spike."

"Look, the way I see it, I get hurt and they do too, I'm not going to fight becoming human."

"What? I need your help, and I can't get that if you're human."

"I've got no real ties to you Angel. You're my grand sire sure, but so what? I become human and I can finally have everything I want in life." He glanced over at Buffy as he said it. The blonde was looking through the selection of weapons they brought with them to find what she wanted to fight with.

"Look, I get that, and as much as I would love to have the same thing, but with Cordelia we are part of a much larger mission. If I have to let out Angelus, then I'm going to need you."

"Why in the hell would you need me? It's not like we aren't going to be surrounded by bloody slayer at all times."

"Because you are one of the few people that can stand even a small chance of controlling Angelus and you know it."

"Hey, last time I had a run in with your psychotic side there was nothing I could do to stop your crazy world ending rampage."

"That's not true. You're the one that let Giles and Buffy know what was going on. Maybe you didn't confront me directly, but you had a huge part in stopping me." The two vampires stared at each other for long moments.

"I'm not making any guarantees…"

"Thank you William." Spike gave a quick nod of his head and walked away toward Buffy. Angel let out a breath and put his hands on his hips. He needed all of his bases covered, and if Spike chose to do something stupid and become human…

"Hey, he'll do the right thing. You know he will." Angel turned to look at Cordelia. The brunette stood at his side, her hand resting on his arm. He pulled her up to him and into a tight embrace.

"Let's hope you're right Cordy."

XxXxX

Booth set up the sniper rifle, focusing all of his attention through the scope. He adjusted it as he located the rest of their group on the valley floor, and then swung it out farther, focusing on the far distance. Next to him, Brennan used the equipment he'd handed her to gather wind information.

He could see tiny twinkles of light through the scope and adjusted the dials once again. Cordelia wasn't kidding when she told them the size of this army. There seemed to be hundreds of the demons and they were just out of his range. As the army began to move, he put on his game face. They needed to be stopped and by god he was not going to let this army of evil take over anything. Their stand would stop with him. He put his finger over the trigger and fired, not waiting to see if his hit was successful before raining down his other rounds with deadly accuracy.


	14. Chapter 14

They could hear the echo of rifle fire in the valley and knew that the army of Mohra was on its way. The ground shook and a distant roar filled the air. Angel caught the eye of Spike, Connor and Buffy, watching as they stepped forward to help protect the others. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and glanced back at Cordelia. She stood behind him, a determined but resigned expression on her face as she prepped the crossbow she'd chosen. Good girl, Angel thought before turning more fully around.

"Cordy, there's a small alcove over there. Why don't you set up there, you should have a much cleaner shot." The seer gave a terse nod and headed to where the vampire indicated. He was right, it was the perfect spot sheltered from the main valley. There would be no way for more than one demon to get to her at a time. As she got settled, she clasped a hand around the necklace given to her by Doyle and took in a deep breath. The time was getting closer for Angelus to arrive and she felt strangely buoyant. She ached to keep Angel at her side, but the pull of his darker half was calling to her as her mate. She ducked down into the alcove and aimed the weapon. She'd have to think about all of that later. For now, she needed to concentrate on the impending battle.

Buffy straightened out her light jacket, the long sleeves concealing the wooden spikes strapped to her wrists. If these demons could be taken out by smashing the jewel on their forehead, then her old standby favorite should work wonderfully. As the army approached faster, she took a look at them. Angel wasn't kidding; she remembered these as the type that burst into his office all those years ago. She frowned as she tensed for the upcoming battle. He had become human back then and didn't stay that way? They had a wonderful day together and he'd given it all up to continue fighting all the time? She'd give anything in the world to lead a normal life, and yet when the man she loved had that opportunity he gave it away. It definitely was a testament to his dedication to helping the cause. She didn't know if she could do it.

Connor stood to Angel's left holding a broadsword over his shoulder as he watched the approaching horde. They were close enough now that he could see as some of them howled in pain before disappearing. That had to mean that Agent Booth was as good as he said. He marveled at the FBI agent's ability to hit the target even as it was moving. He was used to seeing more 'medieval' weapons in battle, so the addition of the gunfire was new. The skill was impressive though. He tightened his grip on the sword and waited for the inevitable wave of demons washing over them.

Spike stood next to Buffy and held the Dane axe he'd chosen from their cache of weapons. The thing was wicked, a staff six feet long with a giant axe head on the end of it. He'd heard that only elite warriors had been allowed to use the thing after years of training, and he couldn't wait to take a swing at the demons with it. They had swords of their own and some armor, but seemed easy enough to take down. It was still in the back of his mind to disregard Angel's warning about becoming human. In all honesty, he couldn't see any downside to losing his demon side. Sure, it made him more powerful, but it wasn't what ruled him in the least. In truth, he'd never made the best vampire. Despite the fact that he was an undead demon, he'd always been ruled by his emotions, something which was practically taboo for his kind. Now with his soul in place, he was much more tempered than before, but had essentially not changed at all. No, to his mind, becoming human wouldn't be a bad thing.

Giles, Willow and Dawn stood behind their warriors, each prepared to do what was necessary to help. Willow ran through spells in her head, trying to think of what would assist her friends the most, while Dawn felt sick to her stomach. The lack of any truly special powers bothered her, especially with the wall of large, scary looking green demons racing toward them. She'd been training, and could hold her own in a fight, but these odds were a bit ridiculous. She glanced over at Connor, watching as he stood at the ready, and felt her stomach clench just a little bit. They'd had a great lunch the day before and he was such a nice guy with those really pretty blue eyes. Angel didn't have blue eyes so they must have come from his mother… She shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking about that, or the fact that it was just weird that his parents were both vampires… or vampires at all for that matter. She snickered for a moment as she thought about their rag tag group of heroes. If Buffy got back together with Spike, she hooked up with Connor and the thing with Cordelia and Angel continued, then they'd all be part of the same convoluted family. Boy that would be weird, because it would be like Angel was her and Buffy's father-in-law.

The sound of an arrow whistling past her before it sunk into an oncoming demon brought her back to where she should have been all along. The demons had reached them, and the one with the arrow stuck in the jewel of its forehead howled in pain before disintegrating. Dawn let out a little shriek and ducked as a sword was swung at her head. That would teach her to not pay attention to what was going on around her. The demon growled and swung again, but not before Dawn scrambled away to get some distance and have a chance to figure out what the hell to do.

Up on the hill, Booth continued his steady shots into the fray below as Brennan watched in awe of his skill. She'd always known that Booth was a good shot, but this was the first time that she'd had a real chance to see that skill. Back when they'd first become partners, she'd accused him of not being any good as a sniper, but had since been proved wrong on many occasions. The first time she'd seen him actually make a kill shot was when he kept a terrorist, Farud Mazruk from setting off a bomb at a peace conference. With not even a second's notice, he'd shot the man clean through the forehead from his position on the second floor landing. The shot had been tough for him to make, not the shot itself but the actual kill. That was the first time really that she'd felt a major pull to Booth. He'd invited her to join him for another drink, and she just knew that another drink would have led to a lot more, but instead of taking him up on the offer, she'd sent him home to his girlfriend.

She looked down on the chaos below and felt her stomach clenching up. There was so much movement down below that it was getting difficult to get in clean shots for Booth.

"Booth, maybe we should get down there and help them." Seeley didn't look up at Brennan as he kept his attention through the scope of the rifle. He was trying to keep his aim true, but it was getting difficult. If these guys could regenerate stronger, then he couldn't afford to miss the mark.

"I can help from up here."

"Not with that much movement you can't."

"I know what I'm doing Bones."

"I know you do, but I just think we'd be of more help down there."

"We're fine."

"I'm just saying…"

"Bones! We're fine up here okay? I'll decide when I can't hit my targets, and then we'll get down and help, okay?" Brennan sighed and nodded. She really wanted to help out their allies down below and her inaction was driving her crazy. There had to be something she could do, pregnant or not. She knew how to handle some weapons after all. She'd had the training from her martial arts classes, and had even once fought a knight. This couldn't be that much different could it?

"Couldn't we at least move a little closer? Maybe you could throw knives at them. I have no doubts that you could hit that jewel with them." Booth finally looked away from the scope and up at Brennan.

"These things are after you and you want to get closer to them? Are you crazy? No, we're staying here until I either run out of ammo or run out of clear shots. No more arguments, okay?" She huffed but didn't say anything in response. There had to be something she could do, but Booth was insistent so she would just have to wait.

Down below, Arrows zinged past the allies and into the army of Mohra. Many hit their mark with deadly accuracy while others lodged into arms or missed the intended targets. Angel ducked as he fought against a demon, grabbed the creatures arm and dragged him to the ground before smashing the jewel in his forehead. The wave of demons just kept coming. He cursed under his breath as he looked at his hand. There was a cut there from the Mohra demon's sword. He needed to be more careful if he was going to fight these guys. As much as he would love to be by Cordelia's side as a human, able to love her the way he wanted, he needed to remain a vampire.

He took a brief moment to glance at his fighting companions. Connor was working side by side with Dawn as they fought, most likely to protect her from the much more powerful opponents, and Giles seemed to be holding his own as Willow cast some incantation or other. He stepped closer to her as a demon lunged for her and felt a strange vibration in his chest. He frowned for a moment until he realized what was going on. The witch was creating a wave of sound meant to shatter the jewels of whatever demon got too close to her. He smirked. It was a pretty effective trick. Buffy of course was fine, but Spike was being reckless as usual.

Angel growled and moved closer to the blond vampire. He needed to make sure that Spike didn't fall into the temptation to become human. His hand squeezed into a fist, the wound on his hand suddenly reminding him of his own predicament. If any blood got onto that wound…

Cordelia loaded the last of her arrows onto the crossbow and took aim carefully. She wasn't sure what was going on with Angel, but he was being way too cautious. She'd never seen him hold back so much in a fight and it was going to be detrimental really fast. She shot the arrow from her crossbow and watched with some measure of satisfaction as it found its mark. She set the weapon aside and dug up the axe she'd grabbed and made to climb over the rocks to help close up. Just as she scrambled over the other side, she came face to face with Giles. He had a cut on his forehead and was a bit bruised but looked none the worse for the intense fight.

"Cordelia, have you been assessing Angel's performance?"

"He's holding back a bit much if that's what you're asking." Giles gave a terse nod of his head and turned at the approach of another demon. Both fought the much stronger being until Cordelia had a chance to hit the red jewel on his forehead. She glanced up and shook her head at the mass of demons surrounding the group. There had to be something more she could do, but her powers eluded her. They weren't harmed by sunlight and that besides the floating thing were her only real tricks. Maybe she could brighten their day a bit, and remove some of the rage, but it could also backfire and make her allies more complacent. That was just too much of a risk.

"We need him to put himself out there a bit more. He's beginning to be a detriment." Cordelia looked at the ex-Watcher and shook her head.

"No, I can't do it, not here. It's too much of a risk."

"He won't leave a fight if his life is in danger, and you know he won't hold back. He'd have no reason to."

"Giles, what you're asking…"

"It's a risk, I know, but it needs to be done and has to be done eventually." The two locked eyes for a long moment before Cordelia finally sighed and nodded. Giles gave a nod in return and moved back into the fray. He was right, she knew, but wasn't expecting to have to do this now. She grabbed hold of the angel pendant given to her by Doyle and closed her eyes.

Angel fell to the ground as a powerful blow struck his side. He put up his feet up and flipped the demon onto his back just before a shooting pain moved through his entire body. He arched his back and let out a cry as he felt himself being ripped in two.

Spike paused for one single moment in his attack and it earned him a blow to the side of the head. He quickly dispatched his opponent and rubbed at the gash on the side of his head. His gaze moved over toward his grandsire and he cursed under his breath.

"Bollocks, the cheerleader let Angelus out to play."


	15. Chapter 15

Angela paced nervously around the pub attached to the Inn she'd booked for the group. Liam was asleep in her arms, oblivious to the worry permeating his sitter's being. It had been hours since she'd heard from any of them, and had sent a text to Booth with the location of their accommodations, though Brennan, Giles and Connor already had places of their own. With a sigh, she glanced over to the fireplace and the portrait of Angel's family. It was odd knowing that it had been painted over two hundred and fifty years earlier because the vampire still looked the same. The door to the pub swung open and Angela startled at the sound of arguing.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you mental?" Spike was yelling at Cordelia, who remained tight-lipped as though holding back a retort.

"You knew what the plans were, but it's like you never change. You make a mess and expect others to clean it up for you," Buffy added, clutching her side and frowning as the other patrons in the pub stared at the rather battered group.

"Don't you put the blame for this on me," Cordelia said as she turned on the petite blonde, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't blame you? You're the only one who could let him loose. You knew that wasn't part of the plan."

"Hey, leave her alone," Connor said, stepping between the pair in case it went to blows. He knew how strong the slayer was and even if technique wise Cordelia could out maneuver Buffy, she was no match physically. "I don't know about you, but I saw how much my father was holding back and if letting loose Angelus helped us win the fight then so be it." At the mention of Angelus, the other patrons in the pub made a hasty retreat. Everyone in Galway knew about the scourge of Europe and how he was born in this very city. If Angelus was truly back in the area, they didn't want to be anywhere near this group of strangers.

"Of course you'd stand up for her," Buffy snarled as she looked at Connor. "You still have a thing for her after all these years don't you? We all know you slept with her before." Cordelia wouldn't stand for this any longer. She stepped around Connor and slapped the slayer across the face.

"Just shut up Buffy! You don't know what you're talking about, okay? I'm not the one who ordered the release of Angelus, but Connor is right about one thing. Angel was being too cautious in that fight and pulling his soul helped us win."

"What is going on here," Angela said above the arguing group as she handed Buffy back her son. If she was holding the boy she wouldn't be able to go after Cordelia, and the last thing they needed was all the in-fighting going on.

"Cordelia freed Angelus of his soul so the scourge is back," Spike said with a sigh. Before Angela could respond, Giles cleared his throat bringing the attention of the group onto him.

"Don't put the blame on Cordelia for letting out Angelus. I asked her to do it because I too noticed how much Angel was holding back in that battle. He was so concerned about getting hurt that he was going to get us killed instead." The group was quiet as they all looked at him in shock. Cordelia for her part just let out a sigh and sat down in a nearby chair.

"You asked her to de-soul him?" Willow looked at the ex-watcher. That had to have been hard for the man considering his past with the vampire. After Angelus killed Jenny Calendar and left her body in Giles' bed for the watcher to find, it had been hard for him to forgive Angel when he returned from his time in hell.

"I could see no other way to insure that we all made it through that battle alive. Even Angelus will fight when his life is in danger as it was out there."

"And where exactly is he now?" Angela looked over the group and noticed that the evil vampire was the only one missing from the group. Cordelia shrugged wearily and rubbed her temple to relieve a growing headache.

"He disappeared after the other demons made their retreat," Booth said with a grim tone to his voice. The whole situation was tiring and he just wanted to get some rest before the shit truly hit the fan with this one.

"He'll be back," Spike said as he lit a cigarette, taking a long drag on it. "His mate's here and he'll love the opportunity to taunt Buffy when there's nothing she can do about it."

"Why would he want to taunt Buffy," Temperance asked as she sat down as well. She'd managed to get in a bit of the action before Booth found a way to keep her out of the fight, but even the little bit of action had completely worn her out.

"Angelus hates the feelings that Buffy stirred up in the soul. He resents the way that Angel mooned after her," Cordelia said wearily.

"But won't he do the same with you?"

"No. Angelus chose to mark me as his mate. He's been intrigued with me for years and didn't miss the opportunity to make sure that no one else could touch me. The fact that Angel loves me as well is just a bonus."

"Yay for you," Buffy groused. "It must be so much fun to have a psycho vampire in love with you." Cordelia snorted at the comment and rolled her eyes.

"You're the one that got groiny with more than one so don't you even go there Miss 'sleeps with vamps'." Cordelia smirked at the outraged expression on Buffy's face.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph what the hell is it with the two of you and the bickering? You're adults for Christ's sake. Stop it and let's focus on what's going on in our lives currently," Angela spat as she looked at the pair of bickering females. "You keep this up and we might have to honor Blondie's request for the mud wrestling."

"Thanks you," Spike answered, a smirk firmly in place on his otherwise bored visage as he ignored the glares of the two women from Sunnydale.

"Now that's settled, what do we do about the Angelus issue?" Angela looked back and forth over the group waiting for someone to give her an answer. Cordelia shrugged her shoulders, and while she didn't seem overly concerned, there was underlying tension there.

"Spike is right; he'll be back. Until then I think we need to get patched up, get some rest and take care of everything else tomorrow. There's nothing we can do right now unless Spike and Buffy want to go Angelus hunting."

"I'm game," Buffy stated, a grim smile on her face. Oh how she'd love to get a hold of that evil son of a bitch.

"No love, let's just get some sleep. He'll be back here soon enough. 'Sides, I'm a bit wiped myself." The blond vampire winced and moved a hand to his side. The rather large gash had closed up, but he'd still lost a good amount of blood. While he hated the thought of biting Dawn, it was really his only option to heal faster. His gaze moved to the young woman, and when she caught the look, she simply nodded.

"Angela," Dawn asked, "where are our rooms?" Angela looked back and forth from Spike to Dawn and motioned toward a side door with her head.

"This way. We have them for the next few nights." She led the exhausted group from the now empty pub and back to the reserved rooms. In the privacy of the back halls, Spike pulled Dawn aside and gently pushed her hair from the side of her neck. The young woman tilted her head to the side, exposing her skin to the vampire and closed her eyes. She could feel the eyes of both her sister and Connor on her as she waited for the inevitable bite.

Spike inhaled her scent and ran his tongue along her pulse point, feeling the pounding of her blood just under the surface of her skin. Dawn whimpered and gripped his arms tightly as his visage changed, the points of his teeth scraping just across her throat before sinking into her flesh. She gasped, a shiver running through her as she heard an outraged growl coming from her sister.

Just as quickly as the bite was made, Spike withdrew his fangs and passed his tongue over the wound to close it. Dawn stepped back from the vampire and watched the look of pleasure that washed over his features from the intake of blood. She was feeling a bit light-headed herself and was surprised to find Connor holding her steady by the arm.

"Come on, I'll get you to your room," he murmured and led her away from Spike and her sister. Buffy just stared at the vampire as she tried to shield Liam from the sight and a glare aimed at Spike that could freeze hell on her face. Spike chose to ignore the look as he turned for his room. Buffy could join him or not, it was her choice, but he had the feeling that she'd be along soon enough.

"I don't want you doing that to my sister," she hissed at him, finally following him when she realized he wasn't going to face her in the hallway.

"Doesn't matter what you want, pet. I've got to eat and Dawn's the one I can feed from. What do you want me to do, suffer?" Spike strode across the room and flopped down on a chair by a window in the room. He kicked his feet up onto an ottoman and closed his eyes.

"I don't want either one. Can't you just eat regular food to you know, get your strength back up?"

"It doesn't work that way pet and you know it. Blood is what keeps me alive. Without it, hibernation time, speaking of which I could use some time to sleep unless of course you'd like to play nursemaid. Then I'd be willing to let you examine me to your heart's content."

"Yeah I'm sure," she muttered, turning from him and heading for the large bed in the room. Spike frowned at her, opening his eyes to get a better look at the slayer. Once she set her son on the bed to sleep, she turned around, gasping at how close the vampire was to her. Even though she'd been fighting them for years now, she never quite got over how quick they could move.

"Buffy, you know what I did to earn your love, and the bloody worst part of the deal is that I think you felt more for me without the soul than you do now." Spike reached out and grasped the slayer's arms so she couldn't retreat from him. "Do you have any idea how big a sacrifice that was? I went to hell to save you, even after you ended what we had, and the only thing I get from you is disgust. I want the truth from you Buffy, what am I to you?"

Buffy looked into Spike's piercing blue eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He was always so flippant with his moods and yet here she'd never seen him quite this serious.

"Am I just some replacement for my ponce of a grand-sire? Angelus is who he truly is, and that real half hates you. If that's what you want, then fine, but I need to know now how I fit into this whole save the world picture."

They stared at each other, and Spike closed his eyes for just a moment at the feel of her breath fanning across his face. It had been too long since he'd felt that and his skin instantly tingled. If he were human, he knew his heart would be pumping faster in anticipation of what could come next.

"I don't know where you fit in Spike." And just like that the anticipation ended. With a sigh, Spike let go of her arms and headed for the door of the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to see if I can find my wayward grand-sire before he causes too much havoc. 'Sides, right about now I could use a good fight."

XxXxX

Booth woke up in a cold sweat, not sure at first why it was that he'd been forced awake from his slumber. He looked around the dark room until his eyes finally settled at the foot of the bed. An older man with gray hair stood there, his clothing oddly out of place for the current age they were in. In fact, he looked like the older man from the portrait in the pub.

"What the hell? Get out of my room!" Booth couldn't move at all, though he tried to get out of bed. The man just continued to stare at him and started moving around to the side of the large bed.

"I've said before that I'd not allow this house to become a den of sin."

"What?" Seeley kept his eyes on the man, somewhat disconcerted that he could actually see through the man. Great, now he was hallucinating again.

"You choose to keep taunting me with your evil ways. Be gone from this house Liam!"

"My name isn't Liam," Booth responded and the ghost cocked his head to the side as he looked at the special agent. A chill ran up the FBI agent's spine as the ghostly figure began to walk around the bed, looking at him with a fierce intensity. Finally the ghost stepped back, his menacing demeanor vanishing.

"You are what he should have been. Beware of what he has become for he is nothing but pure evil." With those words the ghost dissolved into nothing. Booth stared at where the man had just been when he felt Brennan stir next to him.

"Booth? What's wrong," she asked sleepily as she rolled to face him. Booth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips as he lay back down.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something, that's all. Go back to sleep Bones." She nodded and closed her eyes, content to be in his arms as they fell back to sleep together.

XxXxX

Angelus growled as he stalked through Galway. It seemed as though the entire city decided as a whole to turn in for the evening as no one was out. Even streets that should have had vehicle traffic were empty. What the hell had happened to this place that there was no action to be had anywhere? He turned as an all too familiar scent and completely unwelcome presence came at him from behind.

"Amazing isn't it," Spike said as he lit a cigarette, "how an entire city can be spooked by a ponce such as yourself?"

"What do you want William?" Angelus turned to look at his grand-childe, but the only thing he could get off of the vampire was a bored air. "Buffy kick you out of her bed? Are you just not man enough for her now?"

"Just fancied an evening stroll is all." He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in Angelus' direction.

"Well take a stroll somewhere else."

"What are you afraid of Peaches? You scared that your little seer has you by the balls so you're out to prove you can't be controlled?"

"Nobody controls me," Angelus snarled, internally cursing himself for rising to the younger vampire's bait.

"Yeah? Then why aren't you back at the in getting your jollies off with your mate then?" Spike smirked as his grand-sire growled again and knew the master vampire was about to strike. He watched his movements warily even as he shrugged and flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Look if you're out to prove to the world that the scourge of Europe is back, all the best to you mate, but you will have to find your way back to her and whether you like it or not, you'll be helping the very people you hate, so get used to being whipped now." Spike turned and left Angelus in the deserted street. Angel might have tasked him with controlling Angelus when the time came, but he wasn't his grand-sire's keeper. Unless Cordelia told him to stick with Angelus, he didn't really give a shit what the man did.

Angelus watched as Spike disappeared into the night. He should have killed the smug bastard when he'd had the chance. No one controlled him, no one, and if that's what Spike thought then he'd see what he was truly capable of. Angelus tipped back his head and laughed as a plan formed in his head. If they thought they could control the Scourge of Europe then it was time to tip the scales in his favor and put the markers of dissent into the group of would be heroes.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was rising slowly into the horizon, casting its warming rays over the lush Irish landscape, but Angelus paid it no mind as he sat by the window in the room that was once his. He concentrated on the sketchbook in front of him, his expression serious as he drew. This was part of his plan to gain control of the group of would-be heroes. They thought he could be kept in line, that he would do their bidding, but they were wrong. He smiled as he thought of what he would do to destroy them from the inside, the ideas washing over him with pleasure. This sketch diary was the first of the plan as he was taking the advice of the artist. She'd suggested it as a means of atonement, but it was far from that. No, he planned to show her exactly what he thought and how he felt with every kill, every torture exacted, every person wronged. He knew that he could pull her into this web before she'd even realize what he'd done.

Angelus paused to look at the sketch, the words, 'His lies are pretty enough in the dark' written under the picture. It was of Darla and how she looked to him the night he'd been turned, only there was much more to the image than that. Amidst the curls of her hair and the elaborate rigging of her dress were the faces of women. Each was the face of someone he'd debauched before Darla. The effect was subtle, but there.

The shifting sound from the bed drew his attention to the sleeping occupant. His piercing gaze settled on Cordelia as she slowly woke in the early morning light. She mumbled and sat up slightly, leaning back on her elbows as she looked around the room.

"Angelus, what are you doing?" Her attention focused on the vampire by the window. He smirked at her and set the sketch book to the side.

"Watching you."

"Well knock it off, it's creepy." Cordelia swiped a hand over her face in an attempt to wake up. Angelus stood and began to unbutton his shirt as he stalked toward the bed. Cordelia watched his every move as the shirt came off. He paused in his stalking to pull off his shoes and socks.

"You think you can control me, don't you," he purred, his hands reaching to his waistline, popping the button there as he continued toward the bed. Cordelia snorted as he moved closer.

"I think? No, I don't think I can control you, I know I can. You might have put a claim on me, one that I'm forced to feel constantly, but you aren't the one with the control. Your soul is in my hands Angelus, and I can put it back inside your body without a second thought."

"Oh, the kitten's developed claws since I had her last," he smirked and dropped his pants before crawling up onto the bed and over her body.

"I've got more than claws to deal with you. You don't help us, I give you back the soul. You be a good boy and you can stay your evil, torturing self. Either way, you will do what I say." With his big body pressing down onto her, she spread open her thighs for him to settle between.

"Hmmm, I don't believe you'd do it. You like it too much when I'm like this. You never went for the bleeding heart in Angel. Admit it Cor, you always wanted the darker side."

"You're delusional," she said, and couldn't help but gasp as he joined them together with a thrust. As much as she truly hated the fact that he had this much power over her, she was helpless to fend off the master vampire. He pressed his lips hard to hers as they moved together, him using his size to control her.

"I'm not the delusional one Cor," he panted when he broke from the kiss. He looked down at her as she fought to keep her eyes open; fought to suppress the moan of pleasure. "You'll never resoul me because of what I can do to you, what I make you feel."

"What I feel for you, you forced on me," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she built closer and closer to an explosion. "I love Angel for the man he is, all of him, but without the soul, you're nothing."

"You forget Cor, without the soul, I don't care." With that, he shifted, the brow ridges appearing and fangs extending. He could feel her at the brink and sunk his teeth deep into her neck, reclaiming her as she crested. Her body tensed and she gasped, trying to fight him as he continued to feed, but she could feel herself weakening even as he followed on her waves. Angelus disengaged the bite, his face shifting once again as he closed the wound. "You also forget that no one will ever control me."

He rolled off of her, looking at her limp form. He knew she'd live, and he wasn't about to kill her or turn her. He did after all need her blood, and why would he want to kill his food source? With a laugh, he strode to the closet and pulled out something to wear. A little leather was in order after all.

XxXxX

Temperance sat alone in the pub, the owner having opened it to the patrons staying at the inn. She poked at her breakfast, lost in thought about everything that had occurred over the past few days. Her entire view of the world was getting turned upside down. There was no way that demons and vampires could exist, and yet here she was completely surrounded by them. Seers, slayers, witches, vampires and demons had inundated her reality, and they were all there because of some so-called prophecy surrounding her child.

With a sigh she rubbed a hand over her belly and looked outside as the sun rose on the horizon. All she'd intended to do when she came to Ireland originally was to help identify all of the remains from the local cemetery so that they could be moved for some construction. Instead she gets kidnapped by a demon cult to be sacrificed to bring around the end of the world.

"You look rather deep in thought." She looked away from the window to see who was addressing her. Angelus stood in the doorway to the pub, arms crossed across his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. A shiver ran down her spine as he looked at her. There was something about him that she could just sense was dangerous.

"I'm just trying to adjust to everything that's happened the past few days. To go from no knowledge of your world to being immersed in it is a bit disconcerting."

"And yet you find it fascinating, don't you," he said and pushed away from the wall. He walked toward her, his body moving with a cat-like grace. "You want to know everything there is to know about this new world. You want to experience it, touch it, jk067 cfeel it so you understand it better."

"I admit that I am somewhat intrigued with the way your features shift in your demonic form." Brennan continued to watch him as he moved ever closer until he finally stopped in front of her. He dropped to one knee before her, one hand on the back of her chair, the other on the table, effectively trapping her between his arms. He shifted his features, bringing on his demonic form and leaned ever closer to the forensic anthropologist.

"Then touch me," he whispered, their eyes meeting, glowing amber to icy blue. Temperance gulped and reached out a hand, hesitantly touching the brow ridges. A feeling of guilt washed over her as though she were cheating on Booth, which she wasn't…obviously, but it was strange to be touching this man that looked just like him. Her uneasiness quickly disappeared as the scientist in her switched on. It was fascinating how the actual bone could shift to form the thickened brow ridge, and how the normally blunt teeth could transform into what were basically small daggers meant to pierce through the skin.

"Does it hurt when your features shift," she asked in a hushed voice, her fingers lightly tracing the bone. It was fascinating the changes that he underwent in a transformation.

"No, it just feels more…natural," Angelus whispered, keeping his eyes locked on her baby blues. Oh this was just too good. The woman was just too fascinated with the whole thing. "Keep your hands on me, hold them still," he said just before shifting back to his human features.

"Hey, get the hell away from her." Temperance pulled her hands off of Angelus' face and looked up over his shoulder to see Booth in the doorway of the pub. She could tell that there was anger and fear held in tight control by the FBI agent.

Angelus turned his head to look at his double before oh so slowly moving away from Temperance. He faced the other man as he sat down across the table from Brennan, just waiting for Booth to lose his grip on control.

"Hey, no need to use that tone," the vampire said as Booth hurried across the room to Temperance. "She's been wanting to get her hands on me for days."

"Shut the hell up," Booth growled.

"Booth, stop it. He's just baiting you." Angelus looked between the pair, smirking at the way the agent hovered over her.

"Ask her, and I'm sure she'll tell you it's true. She couldn't wait to put her hands all over me. I'll bet she's even thought about what it would be like to have the two of us together, you, me and her. Hell, I'd want to know what I was like in bed, but with two of me?" Angelus let out a low whistle and watched as Booth bristled. Oh yeah, he thought. This was going to be way too easy.

"What, Cordelia can't keep you satisfied enough you have to come after Bones?"

"As a matter of fact, I've left Cordelia quite drained this morning." He watched the two try to suppress a shudder at his words. "And if she wants to look at a bone, I'm sure I can give her one to examine to her heart's content."

"Okay, that's it," Booth said as he stood up to the vampire. Angelus remained where he was, completely unruffled by Booth's show of anger. It was like watchng a puppy get upset. Sure, the agent had potential, but there was no way in the world he'd be able to take on the master vampire and win, especially after the Cordelia feast he'd had.

"Don't rise up to the challenge Seeley, it only gives him control over you." Booth glanced warily to the doorway to see that more of the group was there. Connor stood at the front, just before Buffy and Spike. Connor glared at Angelus, his stance relaxed, but everything about him screamed ready to strike.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns," Angelus said, finally getting up from the table to stride up to the young man, leaving Booth and Brennan alone at the table.

"I don't need someone to get upset to have control, junior. Too bad we can't say the same thing about you, huh?" With that, the vampire swept past them and out the front door to the pub. Perhaps the daytime would offer more worthy pursuits.

"He didn't hurt either one of you, did he," Buffy asked once Angelus left the building. Connor glanced at the others before following the vampire out. There was no way he was going to cause anymore deaths under his watch.

"No he didn't," Temperance said once Booth rejoined her side. She could tell he was still bristling underneath it all.

"Where's Cordelia," Spike asked as he looked around the room. Giles they were waiting on, but the seer should have been up by now.

"Angelus said something about her being…drained this morning."

"Uh-oh." Willow and Buffy turned from the group and ran up the stairs. They could both remember eleven years earlier when Angelus was wreaking havoc in Sunnydale. He'd gone after Cordelia specifically, and now it seemed as though he'd followed through on his attempts to attack her.

Buffy kicked open the door to the room and gasped as she found Cordelia laying limply in bed, the sheets twisted around her body, and two fresh marks visible on the side of her neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Angelus stalked down the Galway street, head turning from one side to another looking for something to entertain him. It had been so long since he'd last been here, a feral smile crossing his face as he watched the masses of people walking along the streets, none the wiser that they were being watched by a predator. Back in the day, Darla would have been choosing the entertainment, but these were new days.

His gaze settled on a curvy brunette crossing the street and heading toward a cathedral. His smile widened when she glanced back at him and clutched at the cross around her neck. She made eye contact with him and he could see the knowledge there, the knowledge that he'd just found what he was looking for. She reminded him so much of Drusilla, so innocent and yet so knowing, it would be fun to see how far he could push her before she'd break. Drusilla had lasted longer than he'd thought before she'd gone crazy, but one thing he knew about most people nowadays was that they cracked much faster. Their lives were made so easy by technology and the feeling of invincibility that when faced with a real crisis, they fell apart.

The brunette hurried into the cathedral and out of the sight of the vampire. After a moment's pause, Angelus followed after her. He'd always had a thing for convents and cathedrals, something about violating the sanctity of the place. The girl thought she'd be safe in there, but no one truly was. He crossed the street and hurried up the steps to the old church intent on getting to his prey. So he couldn't bite her, that didn't bother him. There were so many other things he could do to her that would be worth the effort of tracking after her. His body tingled in anticipation as he stepped into the cathedral, the light muted through the stained glass windows.

The vampire stood still, scenting the air as he took in the church. He'd been here in his youth, baptized and confirmed in the faith here. Once he caught the scent of the young woman he'd seen outside, he followed the mesmerizing scent toward the pews. She sat toward the front, kneeling down in prayer, her small gold cross clutched between her hands. Angelus approached her silently, watching her lips form around the words of her prayers as he found a seat just next to her, his own body crowding hers.

"Your prayers won't help you know," he purred as she tensed up next to him. He could feel his fangs itching to drop as the young woman's fear radiated out toward him. "Even in this sacred place, they mean nothing."

"God will protect me," she murmured, her hands tightening around the small cross. "Evil cannot hurt me in a house of God."

"That's where you're wrong," Angelus said as he leaned closer to her breathing in the intoxicating scent of her fear. He'd always found it to be a heady aroma, and after such a recent feed as he had, he found it that much harder to resist. "God doesn't save anyone here. He turns a blind eye to the happenings here or there wouldn't be the likes of me sitting next to you."

Angelus reached up a hand and ran it gently down the side of her face, pausing as he reached her neck, his cool fingers settling on her pulse point. He could feel the rapid tattoo of her heartbeat as she whimpered and shrank away from him.

"Oh now, don't be like that lass. I promise you it only excites me if I have to chase you, though it might be worth your while to put up a bit of a fight. Makes it more thrilling." As he leaned down to smell her, she squeezed her eyes closed and began speaking a silent prayer. Ever the devout girl, Angelus thought with a chuckle while he inhaled deeply. She thinks her savior will show up and save her from the demon.

"God will protect me," she whispered. Angelus let out a laugh.

"I told you already, God isn't here to protect you from me." As the words left his mouth, pain exploded in the back of his head when someone hit him from behind. Angelus snarled and dropped into his game face as he turned around to see who would dare attack him. He paused a moment when he came face to face with Connor.

"Maybe you're right Angelus. God might not be able to save her, but your I certainly can." With a snarl, Angelus leapt over the pew and toward his son. Connor staggered back at the force of the hit, but turned to look at the young woman when he hit the ground. "Run!"

She didn't wait before taking the advice. Angelus took one moment to see her leave before snarling at the young man he had pinned to the floor.

"You cost me my entertainment for the day." Connor kicked up his legs, flipping the master vampire onto his back.

"Well bummer for you then." He brought back his fist, bringing it toward the vampire's face. Angelus dodged the blow before throwing his son off of him. The two moved a short distance apart, eying the other warily.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me," the vampire snarled at Connor, neither one moving. "I trained you to fight. I know what you're going to do before you do it, and besides, you might be my son but you're still just a human."

"I am not your son!" Connor dove at the vampire, anticipating the sidestep Angelus made and changed course at the last second. The two collided and fell to the ground, fists flailing wildly. "Angel is my father, and without his soul, you're nothing to me but one more vampire to get rid of."

"I hate to tell you this junior, but as much as you hold The Soul in such high stead, you're more like me than you'd ever be like him. Hell I applaud all of the attempts you made to make his life hell, it's what I would have done. But even I can't tolerate you putting your hands on my mate."

"Cordelia doesn't deserve what you did to her. She deserves so much better than to be marked by you." Angelus laughed at that, even as he dodged a roundhouse kick from his son.

"And what does she deserve huh? Does she deserve you getting into her pants? Oh wait, that wasn't her you were sleeping with, that was that bitch of a 'daughter' of yours, Jasmine. You know incest is illegal, right?" Angelus was amused as he watched Connor lose control in his anger. That would be why he couldn't win in this fight.

"Shut the hell up," the younger man yelled just before Angelus shoved him down and across the stone floor of the cathedral. Angelus opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't get the words out as a female voice echoed through the church.

"Enough!"

XxXxX

Buffy and Willow reached the door to the room Cordelia shared with Angelus and paused just before entering the room.

"You don't think he killed her do you?" Willow looked with wide eyes at Buffy as the others caught up to the slayer and the witch. "He wouldn't turn her would he?"

"I don't think he'd hesitate to do that normally, but not under the circumstances. If he can only feed off of her, then why would he kill off his food source?" Despite her surety that the brunette wasn't dead, Buffy hesitated outside of the door. She glanced back as the others caught up with her, making eye contact with Spike. He gave a quick nod of his head and she turned the handle, the door swinging open with ease. Everyone moved into the room, but the only gasping response to the sight came from Angela. Even though she was faced with decomposing remains on a near weekly basis, the idea that someone she knew was in a state of what looked like death terrified her. It wasn't just that though. She'd been right when she realized that Angel was an artist. Obviously that talent had existed before the soul.

Cordelia was completely still and appeared to not be breathing, but that isn't what held the attention of everyone in the group. Her body was positioned in such a way that it appeared she was in the throes of an intense orgasm. Her hands clenched the bedsheets, her back arched, and there was an expression to her face that bordered on pain. It was as if she were frozen in time just as the moment of climax hit.

"Bloody hell, the wanker's at it again," Spike breathed out and shook his head. His grand sire always had been artistic in his torture, and he'd seen him be able to coax victims into arrangements like this before.

"She's not dead, is she," Dawn asked as they all stared at Cordelia's artfully arranged body. Spike held up a finger and listened for just a second before shaking his head.

"No, she's got a heartbeat, but it's faint." He glanced at Buffy, regarding the frown on her face.

"Then how is it that she's still in that position? I would have thought she'd just be collapsed on the bed."

"Dru's not the only one who can use a thrall love. Where do you think she learned it? That ponce taught her everything he knows, he just doesn't use it that often, always left that up to Drusilla."

"A thrall?" Booth was having a hard time with the conversation. He'd finally managed to turn from the sight of the seer in a seemingly frozen position, but this business about a thrall fascinated him.

"It's a power that only master vampires can possess," came a voice from the hallway. Everyone turned to see Giles standing behind them, his face a bit white as he took in the sight of the young woman before him. "Younger vampires aren't powerful enough to create a thrall. It's a hypnotic state in which the vampire can control the actions of a person."

"So it's like hypnosis?" The question came from Angela. While she'd had experience with hypnosis herself, she didn't think it had the ability to do something like that to a body.

"No, this is mystical. Even with hypnosis, you can't make someone do something that would be against their morals. A vampiric thrall can completely control the mind of the victim, making them do whatever the vampire wanted."

"How do we wake her up from this then?" Booth was the one to speak. He glanced once more at the girl before turning his attention back to Giles.

"We don't. The only person who can pull her from a thrall would be Angelus. For us to try could be disastrous for her mind."

"So we just wait?"

"I'm afraid we have no other option." Rupert turned from the FBI agent to Buffy, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. "Buffy, if you could please watch over Cordelia until Angelus and Connor return. The rest of you, please come with me. We have some business to discuss."

"What kind of business?" Temperance looked at the ex-watcher curiously. She was oddly fascinated by everything going on around her, though her ever rational mind still fought what she now knew to be true.

"It deals with the protection that this ring can offer us," he said as he held up a gold ring.

"Bloody hell, you've got the Aurelius signet." Giles nodded at Spike's proclamation and handed the golden ring to the vampire.

"You know what has to be done?" Spike looked at the ring he believed buried with the Master and nodded.

XxXxX

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Connor couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way the seer should be in the church with them as she so obviously was. Angelus however appeared to be much less surprised.

"This isn't the first time I've had to be in two places at once," she said, not looking at the young man. Her attention was focused completely on Angelus. "Your little stunt back at the Inn just helped matters out Angelus. It just means I don't have to work so hard to be here."

"Hmmm, I'll have to remember that the next time," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, though he was still wary about Connor's positioning. He didn't need to be attacked while his attention was elsewhere.

"Oh, there won't be a next time. You think you're in control here, but the only one who truly is would be me." Cordelia folded her arms over her chest and looked squarely in Angelus' gold tinged eyes. "If you try anything with me again, you'll regret it."

"I'll regret what exactly?"

"You'll regret the fact that your soul truly belongs to me." Angelus snorted.

"What soul? The one that was released from me? Hate to tell you this kitten but I have no soul for you to own." His eyes narrowed as Cordelia smirked at him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Angelus." She watched as a white light shot from him, knocking him down to his knees. He gasped for breath he didn't need as he looked up at her with surprise. "I can give the soul back anytime I want, and while I'd certainly prefer it was there, we need Angelus and not Angel around. You do anything like what you pulled at the Inn again and I will return what you don't want in a heartbeat." The white glow disappeared and the vampire collapsed back down onto the stone floor of the Cathedral, exhausted from fighting the pull of the soul.

"So we have to just have him around," Connor asked as he watched Angelus struggle back to his feet. "Damn."

"He won't be a problem, I can assure you of that. Now if you could please get him back to the Inn, we have some business to attend to there." With those final words, Cordelia disappeared. It took a moment for Connor to realize what had just happened before he turned his attention back to Angelus. The two eyed each other for a long moment each tense and expecting the other to start a fight. Once the moment passed, Angelus growled and moved past his son and out of the Cathedral, his mate's pull on him too great to ignore.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, so what's the deal with this ring," Booth asked as the group reached the pub downstairs. Except for the bartender, the place was empty. The bartender watched the group warily as they sat down, the surprising return of the vampire Angelus had reduced his patronage to nothing, and yet the group of humans with him didn't seem to care that they were scaring away the source of his income.

"This isn't just any ring Agent Booth, it is the signet of the Aurelius clan. Only the master of the clan can wear this, calling other members of the house to his service," Giles explained as he pulled out the ring in question to show the group.

"But what does it have to do with us?"

"It's like this," Spike drawled, turning to look at Seeley. "My ponce of a grandsire can't create new vampires and he can't claim anyone anymore and that's where the ring comes in. With that ring, you can be marked for protection under the clan. No vampire within the house of Aurelius will harm you."

"Yeah, and what about other vampires?"

Spike snorted and shook his head. "Any vamp not in the clan would be bloody stupid to try anything."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because no one messes with what is mine," Angelus said as he stepped into the bar with Connor behind him. All eyes turned to him as he smirked and sauntered over to the group, his gaze wandering over Angela, Willow, Dawn and Temperance.

"That seems to be an incredibly sexist thing to say," Brennan said as she met the vampire's gaze. He picked the ring our of Giles' hand and approached the anthropologist. He leaned in toward her, ignoring the glare aimed at him from Booth.

"The only thing that makes me is possessive. I put this mark on you, it makes you mine, and I protect what is mine." He ran a hand down the side of her face with barely a whisper of a touch. The vampire smirked as her eyes fluttered shut. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What will your lover say about you belonging to me, huh? Does he know that means he can't touch you unless I let him?" Brennan's eyes flew open and she scrambled away from the hypnotic vampire. Damn him for looking so much like Booth she thought as she gained distance on him.

"Oy, Peaches, leave the bint alone. You've got your own woman upstairs. What do you need the others for?" Angelus turned toward Spike and sneered.

"Variety is the spice of life. I've already had a blonde and a brunette. I could use a redhead, and since our little witch here goes for women, that leaves Temperance here."

"Knock it off," Booth growled. He'd finally had enough of the sadistic vampire turning his attention on Temperance. Angelus turned amused eyes on the FBI agent as Booth moved up into his face. Seeley ignored the others as he focused on Angelus. He might not have the speed or strength that the vampire did, but he had a few surprises in him.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to stop me." Angelus was standing one moment and found himself down on the ground in the next. Booth moved much faster than the vampire was expecting as he hit Angelus in the throat with a quick chop and a kick to the lower abdomen.

"Yeah? How about that?" Their gazes met, and there was a grudging respect in Angelus' eyes. The special agent was a surprising man. He got up as Booth put himself between Temperance and the vampire. "That good enough for you?"

"I'm impressed. Nest time though, you won't be able to catch me off guard."

"You keep telling yourself that. Now either mark us or leave us the hell alone." The two held eye contact until Angelus slipped the ring on his finger and pressed the signet against Booth's neck. The agent hissed at the burning sensation, but otherwise showed no sign of pain.

"Agent Booth, the burning sensation will go away in a moment," Giles said as the ring was pulled away from Booth's neck. "The mark will only appear to vampires, allowing them to know you're protected by the Aurelius clan.

"So this will protect all of us," Angela asked as Booth hovered around Brennan, not letting Angelus too close to the anthropologist.

"Not exactly. There are a few among our group who don't need or cannot accept this protection."

"I'm assuming that Cordelia is already protected by the claiming bite she received from Angelus," Temperance said, wincing as the ring was pressed into her neck.

"Yes, the claiming mark will protect her, but there are those in the group who cannot be marked. Buffy for instance cannot receive the protection because she's a slayer. It's a mystical protection that would keep her form being claimed, and as the son of two vampires, Connor doesn't need a mark."

"Why not," Temperance asked, her brow furrowed. "He's human isn't he?"

"Yeah, I am, but underneath that I hold the scent of my parents. I'ts subtle, so a vampire would have to be right on top of me for them to detect it." Brennan glanced over the group with an expression that Booth and Angela knew all too well. She was analyzing everything said and filing it away in that big brain of hers.

"Are there any sources of reference I can look over for information on vampires?" Willow smiled at the anthropologist.

"Asking Giles if he has reference books is like asking if Angelus is evil." The red head glanced at Angelus and saw that he was smirking at her reference. Well that was a good thing. The last thing she needed was to have him wanting to target her.

"Come now Temperance," Angelus purred. "Why use a reference book when you have an actual vampire at your disposal?"

"Because you git," Spike retorted, "she's more likely to get an honest response from the books."

"Enough you two," Giles said, looking between the two vampires, "we have no time for squabbles right now, there's still too much to plan. Now I suggest we stop this childishness and get down to business."

XxXxX

Cordelia stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She was aware there was someone else in the room with her, and it took her a moment to realize that it was Buffy. Her cheeks pinked just a bit once she realized that she also had no clothes on underneath the sheets. Hopefully no one saw her in the state of undress.

"Oh thank god," Buffy said as she saw the seer's eyes open. "We thought he killed you."

"No, that would be a stupid move on his part, and if there's one thing that Angelus is not, it's stupid." Cordelia struggled to sit up, keeping her chest covered as she tried to clear the fuzziness from her head. These little stunts she kept having to pull were wreaking havoc on her head.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing that couldn't take care of itself. Thank you for watching out for me though." The two women looked at each other for a moment before Buffy opened her mouth to speak. Cordelia waited for the question, watching as the slayer tried a few times to get out what she wanted to say.

"How is it that you can.... I mean how different is Angelus..." Cordelia quirked up an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Are you trying to ask me how different the sex is between Angel and Angelus?"

"What? No! I really don't need to know that."

"Good because I would assume you'd know the difference between when a vampire has a soul and when he doesn't." Buffy's cheeks flamed red, and suddenly Cordelia wondered how close Buffy and Spike truly had been.

"No, I was going to ask how it is that you can honestly love Angelus? Angel I can understand, but Angelus?"

"Buffy, the one thing that you never understood, or I don't know, maybe just denied all these years is that Angel was Angelus. They are the same person. The only difference between the two was the soul that tempered his behavior. Trust me when I say that I've seen up close and personal what Angel was like when he let the demon come out to play a bit."

"No, I don't believe that." Cordelia scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And how exactly did you think Connor came to be? Angel went off his rocker when Darla was brought back to life and he changed so much he was bordering on Angelus crazy. It took me a long time to really trust him again because happiness isn't the only thing that can take his soul."

"Well obviously he didn't lose his soul so Angelus was never let loose."

"You know Buffy, I don't think you realize what a good thing you let go of."

"Hey, I've always regretted losing Angel. I love him so much, and he loved me too."

"Oh please, I wasn't talking about Angel. I was talking about Spike. Despite his rather abrassive personality, he's fiercely loyal to the people he loves, and whether he'll admit it or not, he does love Angelus. It's a familial thing, but it's there. He's still in love with you though."

"Why are you suddenly on his side?"

"Why? Because he sacrificed his identity for you, don't you get that? He willingly took a soul so that he'd be worthy of your love, not that you deserve it. You never even looked at him twice, did you? You just used him and tossed him to the side because he wasn't Angel."

"Shut up Cordelia, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey, I had to sit through the Buffy and Angel show, remember? What you need to realize is that Spike loves you with everything in him, but Angel never had that depth of feeling for you. He couldn't when his demon didn't feel the same way." Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when Cordelia held up a hand. "I'm not trying to fight with you Buffy, but you need to realize what it was you had before you lose it completely. Spike's a good guy, but how you're treating him isn't fair. Now get over yourself because we have some planning to do if we want to win this war."


	19. Chapter 19

Cordelia felt ready to drop in weariness. The planning hadn't gone well at all with Angelus doing everything in his power to irritate those around him just because he enjoyed their reactions. She knew that he was brilliant when it came to planning and wanted, no, needed him involved in the process but his evil streak was asserting itself just a little bit too much in the process.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered her. They were staying at an Inn attached to a pub and granted it had once belonged to Angelus' family long ago, but not anymore. The bartender watched them warily and it worried her that he was listening way too intently to their plans. Something would be done about that, she had no doubt, but it unnerved her how the others just seemed to ignore his presence. Of course Buffy and the others were sometimes a little too open about what the big bads were when they were in high school.

With a sigh, Cordelia placed a hand to her temple. As evening hit, more people dared to venture into the pub and any planning was on hold. The atmosphere of the place was charged with tension and several of the patrons in the place glanced repeatedly at the portrait of the O'Donnell family and then to Angelus, whispering as they did so. Many people crossed themselves and many more somehow procured crucifix which were now prominently displayed on the tables at which they sat.

"You look tired." Cordelia glanced up from her thoughts and nodded sleepily. Angelus' concern for her was a given as she was his mate, but without the soul in place, the caring tone with which he spoke to her was disconcerting.

"I am tired, and my head aches." The vampire reached up and wove his hands gently into her hair and massaged her scalp tenderly, but with just enough pressure. Cordelia moaned at the touch and practically melted into his touch. "How can you do that," she murmured as his fingers worked their magic.

"I don't like it when what is mine hurts."

"Hmmm, is that all that I am to you, a possession? You were the one to claim me, not Angel. I have to think that somewhere in there, you cared enough to want to claim me and that it wasn't just done to spite Connor." She glanced back at him as he frowned. His fingers never stopped working despite the fact that several people were watching them with open curiosity.

"You challenge me, and not many would do that. Buffy was never a challenge. I knew how to push her buttons, but you seem to know how I think."

"What's to know? You're vain, evil, and enjoy toying with people. You will accept a deal if it works in your favor, but as soon as it doesn't, you'll be the first to turn on the others. You're also loyal to you and yours. The same was true with your soul there except that the evil was tempered."

"Hmmm, you do understand me quite well." He slipped his hands from her hair and reached for her hands. "You're going to bed. You'll be of no use to me if you're tired." As Angelus led her from the pub and up toward their room, Cordelia sighed. The vampire glanced back at her once, an eyebrow arched in silent inquiry.

"I miss you caring because of actual emotions, that's all." There was a sadness to her voice that she just didn't bother trying to hide. Although being around Giles and the others was familiar, she still had a deep ache and missed her friends. How was it fair that Buffy got to keep her gang of sidekicks, but everyone that Cordelia had loved were now gone? For as much as Buffy constantly complained about being alone, she never really was. She still had Giles, Willow, and Dawn. Somewhere she knew that Xander was still ready to help at a moment's notice. "I miss them all."

Cordelia saw Angelus pause as they reached the door to their room. He looked back at her once before turning the knob on the door. "I know," was all that he said as he led her inside. He left her side to turn down the bed, letting her change as he made his way to look out the window. He was a giant ball of frustration. During his time with Darla, he would have enjoyed nothing more than to go out and drain a few people just to see the terror in their eyes as he did so. That behavior still called to him. He savored the smell of fear and it made his senses more alert, more alive, but Cordelia had essentially taken him by the balls. Because of his new ability to be out in the sun he couldn't take blood from another, and it was odd, but even the thought of blood from anyone but Cordelia made his stomach turn.

He could try to do what he'd done in the church to inspire fear, but somehow Cordelia had appeared and spoiled the fun. Yep, she effectively had him by the balls and it was frustrating the hell out of him. More than that, and it was something that he would never admit to out loud was that he _missed_ feeling love for her. He knew what it felt like, remembered how she made him feel when the soul was intact, but now that was gone. He wasn't lying when as Angel he'd told Darla that they'd never had a moment of perfect happiness because he'd been incapable of feeling. Angelus was the definition of a sociopath. He just didn't feel things. Hell, he'd never even been angry.

"Hey," Cordelia said, breaking his reverie, "are you coming to bed as well?" He glanced at her and shook his head. Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment, his large frame filling the space in front of the window and blocking out the moonlight. "I'm not going to have to send someone after you, am I?"

"No one here could stop me even if they wanted to," he growled and moved to the chair by the window. He picked up his sketch pad and the art pencils. "I'm going to the cemetery." Neither said another word as he stalked out of the room desperately hoping that someone or something would try to mess with him just so he could take out his frustrations.

XxXxX

Eamon slipped through the catacombs silently as day began to break on the world above. He had news for his Master, news that his clan had been waiting for. After the vessel holding the Chosen One escaped, rumors began that Angelus, the Scourge of Europe was back and had something to do with the vessel's escape. Now he had some of the answers that his Master was looking for.

Eamon stepped into his Master's den with a swift knock to announce his presence. His master, the head of the Lunaris clan was one of the ancient ones, one of the original vampires so ancient that their physical appearance had warped into something much more demonic. The master of the Aurelius clan had taken on a bat like appearance, another the attributes of a pig. His own master resembled a goat, his beard twisted down, cloven hooves for feet and horns sprouting.

"Ah my favored Childe, have you come with news?" The Master called from the darkness of the cavernous room. All around them were the remains of long dead warrior kings, power emanating from the graves, feeding the demonic vampire.

"Ay. The rumors are true Master. Angelus has returned and wears the signet of Aurelius." Eamon bowed low before his master as he delivered the news.

"He wears the signet? So the Master of Aurelius is vanquished? How?"

"I'm not certain, though word says the very Slayer that he travels with destroyed the Master." Lunaris hissed his disapproval.

"He is no vampire if he travels with a Slayer. He's not worthy to be called one of our kind." Eamon swallowed at the bit of news that he had to deliver. This was the sign they were waiting for, the one that would call them to action.

"Master, he is of the light. The sun does not burn him, nor does it burn one of his childer."

"What?" Lunaris sat up in his throne, his great goat-like bulk shifting with the effort. "The time of the End has arrived?"

"Yes Master. The end times are here."

"Then we must send out the call and eliminate Angelus before he can stop what has already begun. Go now and spread the word. All of the clan Lunaris must heed this order. If Angelus and his are spotted, they are to be ended, is that clear?"

"Yes Master." Eamon bowed low once more before leaving the grand chamber. There was much work to be done, and he planned to go after Angelus himself.

XxXxX

Temperance stared out the window as she watched the sun peek over the horizon. She'd been unable to sleep all night despite the calming presence of Booth by her side. Overnight her dreams were filled with erotic images at the times she was able to pass out, and invariably the images woke her up in a state of arousal. She was sure that Angelus had something to do with the dreams, what with his 'claim' on her, but she couldn't be certain.

Booth stirred next to her, his arm slipping around her waist and settling on her rounded belly. Just beneath his touch, she felt a slight flutter. She held her breath, hoping to feel the movement again, and as it repeated, Booth's hand rubbed a gentle circle on the spot.

"Did you feel that," she asked, knowing that he was awake. His arms tightened around her, and he kissed her shoulder tenderly before answering her.

"She's going to be strong," he murmured, his hand rubbing small circles all over her abdomen, loving the feel of the rounded surface. "Damn it Bones, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Brennan turned in his arms to look at him, the seriousness there coming as a bit of a surprise. His lips descended down onto hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away from her, his hands stilled over her belly.

"We did this, you know? This little girl is ours, and in spite of everything that's going on, she's thriving. You give her that strength, Temperance and that is amazing to me."

"I'm not strong without you, Booth and that scares me. When did I become so dependent on someone else?"

"You are strong, Bones. Look at what you've been through on your own..."

"Don't. If it weren't for you, I would have died during that ceremony. The entire time I was tied to that table, you were the only thing I could think about."

"That's not a bad thing you know? You're allowed to not be alone anymore. Hell, you've had my heart since the moment we met." He paused as she opened her mouth to protest, placing a hand against her mouth to stop the words. "Don't try to deny it. Maybe you didn't feel the same way, but I knew. I knew at that moment that you were it for me. I'll never be happy with anyone else, and I never want to have to depend on anyone but you ever again."

"I just want this whole nightmare to end so that we can just get back to our lives and we can be a family without all of this talk about sacrifices and the apocolypse. How is it that we're living through something that I still can't believe can even exist?"

"I don't know baby, but we'll make it through and that's all that we can pray for right now. We can pray that we make it through this alive."


	20. Chapter 20

"The stars call to me," Drusilla said as she stared up into the night sky. The stars had been whispering for weeks now, but their gibberish words were beginning to make sense. "They sing of blood and war and so much pain." She grinned and turned to the corner of her small courtyard. There, huddled in the darkness was a young woman, cowering in fear. Her lips moved in silent prayer that the insane vampiress would forget she was even there. No such luck. Dru swooped across the courtyard, her billowy dress making her appear to float through the air.

"Please," the young woman pleaded. "I don't want to die."

"Daddy's back my pet, and he needs soldiers." Drusilla ran a finger down the side of the young woman's face, purring the words as she spoke. "He needs soldiers to fight, but he fights with the nasty slayer."

"Th-the slayer?" The young girl pressed farther into the corner as Drusilla hissed her displeasure. The vampiress moved away from the girl for a moment and looked back up into the night sky.

"She took daddy, and she took my Spike from me. Why does she get to have both of them?"

"I don't..."

"She can't keep daddy from needing help. He needs soldiers and I'm going to give him what he needs. He'll get a nice little gift from his Dru." Drusilla closed in on the girl again, looking over her with a smile. The girl fought back the tears gathered in her eyes as she glanced up at the vampiress.

"What present would that be?" She screamed as Dru hauled her up, bared her fangs and sunk them deep into the neck of the young girl. Her scream died out as her body drained of precious blood.

XxXxX

"When are we going to head back home," Angela asked Giles as she helped him pack up the last of his extensive library. The ex-watcher paused while he taped up a box to look at the young artist.

"We can leave tomorrow morning, but tonight we need to head first to London. There are still some loose ends to tie up there before we can fully commit to our plans."

"Thank God. Not that, you know I haven't enjoyed this little whatever it's been, but I really want to go home."

"That's a completely understandable sentiment Miss Montenegro and I'm sure it's shared by the others as well."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Booth and Brennan are anxious to get home. This has been quite an adventure."

"Yes well unfortunately the adventure as you call it is just beginning. I'm afraid that there's much more that is prophesied to occur before any of us can truly be at peace again."

"I really wish you didn't say that," she said as she opened up a book and looked through it. She grimaced as she looked at the picture of a demon with blue skin and sharp spikes sticking out of just about every conceivable surface of its skin. "Gah and I thought that the ones at that sacrifice were bad."

"Actually, that particular breed of demon is not evil at all. In fact I believe that a former associate of Angel and Cordelia was of that particular breed."

"Ah, well still." She closed the book and placed it into a box before turning back to Giles. "So how are all of these books supposed to help us?"

"These books are rare copies that I need to translate the prophetic scroll that I've been working on. Many of them reference passages in the scroll itself, though generally they're in several different languages."

"So it's a bit tedious then."

"Well yes, however I fail to see an easier way about it."

"When we get back to D.C. I'm going to scan all of these books into a computer program and once the search parameters have been entered it will be able to cross-reference all related passages."

"Oh, well I suppose that would be..."

"Please tell me I can help with that." Angela and Giles both turned to see Willow standing in the doorway of the living room. "I've contacted the Wiccan groups here on the island. They're going to get out word to others and we should have quite a bit of support when we need it."

"Wonderful. It seems we're getting more support than I was expecting. This is excellent, thank you Willow."

"Always glad to help," the witch smiled and joined them in packing up the rest of the books. Angela's suggestion had her intrigued, and she couldn't wait to see exactly what the computer program would be able to do.

XxXxX

Angelus leaned against a tree as he watched the others training around him. His watched the others with a critical eye, looking for weaknesses in their fighting styles. He was in the mood for a good fight and was biding his time until he found just the right victim for his aggression. Buffy would be his first choice naturally, but he wasn't really in the mood to toy with anyone. No, he wanted a real fight.

Spike could keep up with him and Connor could as well, but he'd still have to hold back because it was a training session. As much as he hated the thought of fighting for the 'white hats', he was doing this for his mate and for no other reason, so hurting them wouldn't be the wisest of decisions. He paused in his thoughts and sniffed at the air. There was a familiar scent there, one he hadn't smelled in nearly two hundred years.

"Eamon," he muttered under his breath and turned to see where the other vampire was hiding. He scanned the area, his gaze resting on a copse of trees just outside the entrance to a cave. Ah, he thought, so that's where he's hiding. Humans around here would be too scared to go anywhere near the cave believing it to be a gateway into hell, so it was the perfect place for a nest of vampires.

He paused to smell the air again, the scent of several other vampires filling his senses. It would be a suicide mission for him to go in alone. A wry smile spread over his face as he turned from the copse and headed over to the others in his group. It was a good thing he wasn't alone.

"Peaches, I see you've decided to join our little shindig," Spike said as Angelus approached the group. His eyebrows rose however when he saw the look on his grandsire's face. "Oy, what's going on?"

"Is anyone up for a little hunting?" Angelus reached down to grab a broadsword and swung it around his head before swinging it in an arcing motion. Buffy looked at him, her arms crossed and skeptical expression on her face.

"Are you saying there's a vamp nearby? Please, it's the middle of the day."

"That it is Buff, but there happens to be a cave just over there," he said as he pointed to the dark entrance, "filled with vampires. Of course if you don't think you have the balls..." He smirked when she threw him a dirty look and picked up a stake.

"I could kill something."

"Excellent." Angelus turned from her and headed back to the copse of trees, not stopping to see who was following him. He was sure that Eamon was out for blood, but he was confident that regardless of the number in the cave, his band of white hats could handle them.

Everyone followed him, weapons in hand, quieting down once they spotted the entrance to the cave. Spike was instantly on alert as the smell of the other vampires filled his senses.

"Buggar, how many of them are there?"

"Enough to go around," Angelus said as he glanced once at the group. "I'm in the mood to kill something and if this means less to do later on then all the better. Now come on and let's go have some fun." With a smile, he headed soundlessly into the cave, senses on alert and sword raised high. This was going to be fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Angelus held his broadsword at the ready as he led the group into the darkened cave. He took a moment to look back at his companions. Buffy held her stake at her side looking for all the world as though she was out for a stroll. Spike loped along behind her, an axe thrown casually over his shoulder. Angelus could see that the vampire was on full alert no matter how casual he looked. Connor had a short sword in hand, his eyes scanning over the cave, searching for the vampires he knew were within. Dawn stood close to him, a stake in her hand and fear coming off of her in waves. He smirked as the smell washed past him. It looked like they had their vamp bait right there. Behind her, Booth took up the rear, sharp knives at the ready. The man was unreadable as his gaze moved around as alert as Connor.

Angelus held up a hand, halting their progress as he paused to smell the air. Scents lingered in the air, but he could detect at least twenty different vampires. He motioned to Spike to cover his back before they turned down a near pitch black tunnel.

He heard them before he saw them, closing off their escape even as they blocked the way ahead.

"Angelus, you dare return to Galway? You sealed your fate coming back here."

"Eamon, I'm sorry to see you're still around. Tell me, how is the old goat?" Angelus smirked as the other vampire snarled at him.

"Do not speak of the great Lunaris with such disrespect."

"I'm only speaking from one master about another. Lunaris is just like the Master was. He lacks vision and won't go after threats on his own. He's weak and you know it."

"You're the weak one, Angelus. You consort with humans, and not just humans but a slayer. You're an abomination."

"You think I'm so weak? Come and prove it." Angelus grinned, an evil glint in his eye as Eamon let out a cry and charged him. Metal clashed against metal and the White Hats closed into a circle, protecting their backs as the vampires charged. Spike shifted his features and laughed, glad to have a fight on his hands.

"Now this is more like it," he growled, swinging his axe with precision straight into the neck of his opponent. As the vampire turned to dust, Spike shook his head in mock dismay. "You might bloody well try fighting mate."

Booth glanced at Spike as he ducked a blow from his own opponent. What in the hell was it with these guys and witty banter? One second they're lopping off a head and the next making some snarky comment. He returned his focus to his opponent, dodging a blow to his head. Booth grabbed the vampire by the arm, swung his leg out and knocked his opponent's feet from under him. The surprised vamp looked up at him just as a knife plunged through his heart, reducing him to a pile of dust.

Connor had to admit that he was impressed with the expediency with which Booth took out his opponent. The man had skills without the strength usually needed to fight vampires. He knew of course that humans did face their undead stalkers quite often, but they usually had to work much harder to make a kill. Booth was methodical and skilled. Shaking out of his musings, he round housed his opponent before pulling Dawn out of the way of what was sure to be a fatal blow. Connor's stomach tightened when she graced him with the smile and he couldn't help but smile at how the young woman made him feel. He began attacking with gusto, the less powerful vampire not standing a chance against him.

Buffy didn't like the way that Connor looked at her sister. Getting involved with anyone who lived the kind of lifestyle they did was just asking for trouble. Who did Connor think he was that he was flirting with her sister? Angrily, she grabbed hold of her opponent and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She eyed him with disdain as she held Mr. Pointy aloft.

"You vamps really need to do something about your sense of fashion." She whipped around, blocking a kick before pinning him down on the ground.

"What are you talking about," he snarled. Buffy cocked her head to the side and looked down at him.

"I'm talking about your shirt. It's a killer." With that, she plunged her stake right into his heart. She hopped and held herself at the ready to face her next opponent.

Angelus clashed with Eamon, trading blows with the vampire while remaining aware of what was going on around them. Angelus frowned, blocked a swing with his sword and punched Eamon in the face.

"What the hell is going on here? Did you think fledglings would be enough to hold us off? You insult me."

"Please. If I wanted to insult you I'd say that you're easy pickings. I thought you'd be alone. I brought them along in case you weren't as easy to kill as I think you are." Eamon took a swing at Angelus, but the master vampire ducked it easily.

"That's just like you, taking the coward's way out."

"And you don't? You're an abomination to be keeping company with a slayer." Angelus grinned before he slashed at Eamon, contacting skin and putting a gash in the other vampire's arm.

"Yes, but what a lay." Eamon looked shocked and realized his mistake as the sword drove through his gut. He backed away from Angelus with a hiss, calling his minions to him.

"You're a marked man Angelus. Watch your back because you don't have long to live." Eamon took off, holding the wound to his gut. Buffy took off to pursue him, but Angelus stopped her with a hand to her chest.

"No, let them go. He wants us to chase him down."

"And we're not going to why?" She looked at him incredulously. What the hell is wrong with him not wanting to finish off a nest like that?

"Because love, there are about a hundred more of them waiting for us. We follow him, we're done for." Spike leaned against the wall of the cave and looked at her. He could tell she wasn't happy with the decision one bit.

"How can you be so sure about their numbers?" Dawn asked as she watched the war of wills going on.

"Because he can smell them," Connor answered as he looked around the cave. "This little fight was a test." He glanced over at Angelus and received a nod in silent answer to the question.

"Yeah it was a test, otherwise he wouldn't have come with so many fledglings." With that, Angelus turned and headed for the entrance of the cave. Eamon came to him with a warning. He was a marked man, and his association with a slayer was confirmed which meant that no one who traveled under his protection was safe.

XxXxX

Cordelia paced the floor of the pub as she waited for Angelus and the others to return from their training session. She and Temperance stayed behind making sure that everyone's belongings were packed and ready to go. She was very worried however. Something had to have occured if they were running late.

At the sound of the door opening, both women turned, their shoulders dropping in disappointment when Giles walked in with Angela and Willow.

"Wow, it's good to see you too, Sweetie," Angela said when she noticed the lack of enthusiasm. She glanced around the room and frowned. "They aren't back yet?"

"No," Temperance said, "they've yet to return and I have to confess I'm beginning to worry."

"I think something happened, but I can't leave to go check on them," Cordelia said, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Your reluctance to leave is a little ridiculous. I told you that I'm perfectly able to take care of myself and watch a child." She glanced over to where Liam was toddling around the room.

"I'm sure you are, but you're still a target and as such need the additional protection," Giles responded before turning to Angela and Willow.

"Miss Montenegro, I trust you can keep Temperance company while Cordelia and I look into the group's late return. Willow can provide adequate support for you in case of trouble."

"Trouble? Did something happen while we were out?" All heads turned to the doorway and both Temperance and Cordelia let out a breath of relief. Temperance jumped up from her chair and flung herself into Booth's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I was worried about you. You were gone longer than expected."

"We ran into some trouble, but it's taken care of now."

"What happened," Cordelia asked Angelus when he followed Booth inside. He looked at her, surprised at the relief he felt that she was here and okay.

"We ran into an old 'friend'. He decided to relay a message to me, that's all."

"Like hell that's all," Spike snorted, watching as Buffy hurried across the room for her son. "That message came with twenty fledglings."

"Fledglings? Do you mean baby birds?" Temperance looked over at the blond vampire, somewhat confused.

"No, they're newly created vampires, vampires that are created less than a year out. If they survive past that year, they'll grow much stronger."

"How does age effect the strenght of a vampire? Wouldn't the human's physical restraints have something to do with their abilities?" Brennan looked between Spike and Angelus as she waited for the answer. Giles was the one to answer her however.

"The physical prowess of a human has little to do with the strength of the demon residing within. A vampire's lineage also has a lot to do with the strength. For example, some of the strongest and long lived vampires are in the House of Aurelius. The Master would only surround himself with the strongest and most cunning of his line. It says quite a bit about our companions that the Master and his court of vampires is destroyed."

"And the age?" She asked, her original question still not answered.

"The older a vampire is, the stronger it becomes. Vampires the age of Angelus are rare, and the original Masters are ancient. They become twisted, looking more and more demonlike the older they get."

"So to counteract this strength and power there are slayers?"

"Yes, exactly. Normally there is only one slayer at a time. When one dies, the next one takes her place. Buffy however changed that system."

"How so?"

"I died," Buffy answered the anthropologist. "I died and came back. When that happened a second slayer was activated. Eventually we figured out how to activate all of the potentials. Now we actually have a chance to rid the world of vampires."

"But wouldn't that be as bad as eradicating any species? It seems to me that vampires are in place as a predator to help control the human population. Have there ever been so many of them in one place that they've killed off the population?"

Angelus smirked at the question. He'd killed off the entire population of the town he lived in before the area was swallowed by Galway. That was the difference between vampires and other predators. They had intent to do harm. It wasn't just about feeding. His expression darkened just a bit as he thought back to his own experience without feeding. Vampires could go into a form of hybernation and stay that way indefinitely.

Cordelia noticed the darkening expression on her mate's face and knew that a change in subject was in order. She glanced around at everyone, practically feeling the tension radiating off of the group.

"Well, I think it's time we head out. We're all here, we're all packed and I'm sure we're all ready to go." With that, she grabbed her bag and headed from the pub. The others really had no choice but to follow.

XxXxX

Buffy was happy to be back in London after the plane ride from Ireland. She was home, even if it was only for a few days. There were loose ends to tie up before training and preparation began in Washington D.C. She just wanted the chance to sleep in her own bed. It would also give her an opportunity to talk to Dawn about Connor. Something had to be done about her sister's interest in Angel's son. It's not that she begrudged Dawn any happiness, but it didn't hurt to be cautious when it came to relationships. She'd been burned enough to know that.

She pulled out of her reverie at the sound of her son's squeal of pleasure. Lorne allowed them the use of his club in the hours before it opened, and it allowed plenty of room for Liam to run around. He giggled madly as Spike chased him, laughing when the vampire flashed his game face. She watched him, a smile gracing her face at the joy he showed.

"So tell me again why Spike's the wrong choice for you," Cordelia asked as she sat next to Buffy. The slayer sighed and looked at the brunette.

"You know, I find it odd that you're the only person who's been encouraging me to be in a relationship with a vampire."

"Well, have any of them been in love with one? I know I gave you a hard time about your relationship with Angel when we were in high school, but I understand what drew you to him."

"So because of your feelings for him, you're telling me to date Spike?" Buffy made a non committal noise and looked back at her son.

"Who said anything about dating? We're not in high school anymore. We're grown women and you've had a child. Spike is much more your equal than Angel ever was and you know it. Stop being stubborn and let yourself be happy. I realized too late that I was in love with Angel and I regret that I didn't give us a chance earlier." Both women were quiet for a moment before Buffy turned back to the seer.

"When did you realize you were in love with him?"

"Too late. We were on our way to meet and confess our feelings when I was called to be a higher power. I think I had feelings for him all the way back to when he saved me and I started to work for him. Suddenly there was someone who really cared whether or not I was alive."

"He was always like that. Now there's just Angelus..."

"Don't," Cordelia said and held up a hand. "The only difference between him having a soul and not is that he doesn't care if he hurts someone. Everything else is there; I just with that he would realize it."

"Fat chance of that happening," Buffy muttered and Cordelia glared at her. The seer stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You know, I have tried to be nice to you since we've met back up, but you are determined to treat me like crap. Get over yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You constantly have this 'poor me, I'm alone in the world' mentality, but look around you Buffy. Willow, Giles, Dawn and Spike are all your people. You've had the same support base since you moved to Sunnydale. I can't say that at all. Doyle, Wesley, Gunn, Fred... they're all gone."

"Hey, you have Connor..." Buffy stopped at the brunette's 'pfft'.

"I'll always consider him a son, but in the end he tried to kill me and several innocent people. He's not here for me or even Angelus. He works for Giles. If you even try to pull an attitude with me again, you'll find yourself flat on your ass. Get over yourself Buffy." With that, she turned and walked away. Buffy huffed and glanced over to find Spike watching her.

"What?"

"She's right you know. Sometimes I wonder if you are trying to make sure that you are alone." Spike picked up Liam and carried him over to his mother.

"I do not. Why would I want to be alone?"

"Because you're scared." Buffy and Spike turned to look at Brennan, surprised that she'd spoken. She'd fallen asleep when they boarded the plane and Booth had her in his arms even on the ride from the airport to Lorne's bar. Now they found her awake and watching them closely. "You feel as though loving someone will leave you open to hurt, so despite having close friends and family around you, you try to keep yourself separate so you won't get hurt later on."

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this." Buffy held up a hand and just like that the shields were up. Spike sighed and turned his attention back to Liam. Booth gave Brennan a quick squeeze and kissed her temple. She looked up at him curiously.

"That's really perceptive of you Temperance."

"I've had quite a bit of time recently to reflect on my views of relationships. When I thought I was going to die, my only thoughts were of you. Whether we enter a relationship of not, my feelings for you will be the same. I'm tired of being alone."

"I'll never leave you baby."

"I know, and that's why I'm asking you if you want to make this permanent." Temperance waited for Booth's response as he floundered for something to say.

"Temperance, are you asking me to marry you?"

"What? No, I still don't see myself getting married but I would like there to be an us."

"Of course I want to be with you." Booth pressed his lips to hers for a brief kiss and touched his forehead to hers. "I have to say though you have really odd timing when it comes to declarations."

She offered him a smile and kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his neck. Cordelia watched the couple with a sad heart. She didn't begrudge them any happiness because god knew they deserved some with everything that was going on. She turned to look at Angelus, watching as he sketched in a blank 'd been doing that since they'd arrived in Galway and she was curious about the contents. The notebook was his business however and she wasn't about to ask what he was doing. Even as Angel, he'd been artistic, and if the contents of the artwork was in any way disturbing then she didn't want to know about it.

Angelus glanced up at Cordelia and found her looking at him. He returned his gaze to his notebook, continuing his sketch. The drawing of his sister Kathy showed her in two different manners. One showed her as she was, happy and carefree. She'd always been such a joy to be around with her absolute trust in him and he'd loved her so much. It was odd how emotionless he'd felt when his fangs sank down into her neck. That was the second image on the page, the slumped over lifeless body of his beloved sister. Underneath he penned the words 'she thought I was an angel sent to her.'

He sat back in his seat and stared off into space. Something was different this time around. The last two times he was soulless, he'd been as emotionless as the day he was created. This time though, he felt different. With narrowed eyes, he looked up at his mate.

"What did you do to me?"


End file.
